More Than Friends
by soniccouplelover
Summary: A princess and a prince of different colors become best friends.Over the years,when Yuugi comes back from a long journey with her parents, they start to have feelings for each other that go beyond their friendship bond.But an evil threat will make sure that they won't have the chance to find out if they really like each other or not.Rating may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! It's been a while since I have written a story since last summer. I feel so bad! I had no motivation to do the other stories so I really doubt that I will be able to continue them! Sorry for those who actually wanted to read them.**

**But now this time I am totally going to put all of my free time into this story. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh story so if you like this fandom, read it please and review! This also my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so please be gentle with the comments and I would also like some constructive criticism. Okay,enjoy!**

**P.S This story has to do with the people being two different colors, white and tan. I didn't want this story to sound so racist even though it's not. It kind of came up like that so if you have any suggestions that can make this story not sound racist, let me know.**

**Pairing: Fem Yuugi X Atem**

* * *

****_There are two prosperous and wealthy kingdoms in Ancient Egypt, the Kingdom of the Blazing Sun and the Kingdom of the Silver Moon. King Akunumkanon and his son, Prince Atem, ruled over their kingdom with kindness and justice. They treated their citizens fairly and respectively despite them being different colors. Everyone was respected equally. Their recently deceased queen, Queen Hasina, died giving birth to Atem._

_The Kingdom of the Silver Moon does the same with their citizens also. Their rulers are Queen Layla and King Nuru with their daughter Princess Yuugi. In their kingdom the women have more power than the men so the queen rules over her kingdom. Queen Layla's first husband, King Rashidi, was assassinated by an unknown person when Yuugi was two years old. In order for the queen to keep her position she had to marry Nuru._

_In both kingdoms, it is said that during the time of day you are born, that will be your skin tone. In the Silver Moon kingdom there are more births at night than day so the majority of the people are pale rather than tan. In the Blazing Sun kingdom, more births during the day so majority are tan._

_Recently there have been riots in both kingdoms about inequality between the people. The king and queen of the Silver Moon kingdom are now riding out to the Blazing Sun kingdom to discuss about the riots and what to do about it._

* * *

Princess Yuugi was staring out the window of the carriage in awe at the town she and her parents were passing by. It was bustling with activity and heavily decorated for the arrival of their visit. Even though the kingdoms are at peace, they rarely visit one another.

Loads of people came out of their homes to wave and bow respectfully to them. Children ran excitedly next to the carriage trying to get a glimpse of the princess.

Yuugi flinched back when a kid got too close for her liking. She sat closer to her mother, clinging onto her long sleeves.

She spoke with a soft, sweet voice. "Mama, I'm not very comfortable with all this."

Queen Layla looked down at her daughter with compassionate eyes. "Why my sweet lotus" she asked, her voice sweet as honey and gentle as a feather. "These people are just delighted to see us. It's rare that we leave our kingdom."

Queen Layla knew why her daughter was acting more insecure and nervous than she usually is. Yuugi never left the palace walls and this is her first time out. To be treated like this was overwhelming and making her more nerve-wracking than she already is.

"I just don't like all this attention," Yuugi said, burying her face in her mother's dress, staying that way for the rest of the ride. Layla rubbed her daughter's back, looking at her with understanding and concern in her amethyst eyes while waving to the people with her free hand. Nuru paid no attention to their mother-daughter moment. He looked straight ahead at the palace with no emotion in his amber eyes.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I saw the views for this story and I love how many there are! This is what inspires me to do more so keep it up please! Don't be afraid to review and fave and tell your friends about it. Okay enjoy!**

**P.S Again, if it sounds racist to you, give me suggestions so that I can fix it.**

**P.S.S Atem and Yuugi are both five years old but Atem is a couple of months older.**

**I forgot to say this in the previous chapter so I'm saying it now. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

The king, queen, and heir of the Silver Moon Kingdom finally arrived at the palace. As they were approaching the entrance, Yuugi peeked out from her mom's dress and stared with eyes wide open at the palace. The palace to her was gigantic. Her palace was just half the size of this one.

The Blazing Sun Palace was magnificent during the daytime. The massive structure was supported by columns decorated with colorful drawings and hieroglyphics. The sun's rays reflected off the sandstones of the palace making it as radiant as the sun.

As they carriage finally stopped and they got off, Yuugi saw that miniature statues of the Winged Dragon of Ra lined both sides of the pathway that led inside the palace. As they walked toward the entrance, Yuugi saw the exquisite details on the statues. They looked so life-like. She wouldn't be surprised if the statues started flapping their wings and flying around.

They made it to the palace's entrance. A servant was waiting for them. She bowed her head and told them to follow her to the throne room. They trailed silently behind her.

Queen Layla and King Nuru looked straight ahead, ignoring their surroundings as if they came here everyday while Yuugi kept twisting her head, absorbing the scenery. The hallway was decorated with large, beautiful paintings of previous rulers of the Blazing Sun Kingdom, the oldest at the back and the most recent at the front.

Yuugi loved the paintings but she couldn't help but feel a little bit claustrophobic as big as they were. She held onto her mom's dress for support and tried not to trip on it.

Layla felt a slight tug on her dress. She didn't have to look down to know that it was her daughter. She hated being stern to Yuugi but she needed her to behave so that she wouldn't upset the king and make a bad impression of their kingdom.

"Yuugi."

Yuugi looked up at her mom with soft amethyst eyes that also held slight fear.

Layla spoke to her sweetly with a hint of sternness in her voice. "I need you to behave better than this. You are a princess. You must act more regal."

Yuugi looked down at her feet with shame. "Sorry Mama."

For the first time, Nuru spoke up. "Heed your mother's advice Yuugi," he said, not holding back any harshness. "You are acting like a cowardly lion."

Yuugi's eyes started filling with tears but she quickly blinked them away before they could fall. She hated being scolded especially by her stepfather.

Layla patted Yuugi's hand, reassuring her then turned to her husband. "Now,now Nuru. Our daughter is still young. She'll grow out of it with time," she said too sweetly for his liking.

A flash of anger was in his amber eyes but it was gone as fast as it came. "Of course, my dear."

Layla was completely unaware of her husband as she was in her thoughts. _I hope my sweet lotus will come out of her shell someday and soon._

They reached the door leading to the throne room. The servant bowed her head, leaving them to tend to the rest of her chores. The guards at the door bowed to them and one of them opened the door to announce their arrival to the king and prince.

Before they entered, Yuugi saw the last painting. She assumed it was the king and crowned prince. Before she could take a closer look, she was pulled into the throne room, her hand still clinging to her mom's dress. Remembering what her mother said, she stood tall, trying to look as regal as possible but still hiding behind her mother somewhat. She entered the chamber with slight anxiety in her.

**Atem's POV**

Atem was standing in front of a full length mirror with his favorite and most trusted servant, Dalila, fussing over his attire making sure that everything was in place for the visit of the royal family. Atem had a tan skin tone, a beautiful shade for a boy as young as he is. He had exotic crimson eyes that made anybody do anything he wanted even if his father was against certain wishes. His most distinguishing feature was his hair. Most of it was shaped like a starfish, all in black but tipped in crimson. He had blond bangs but a few of them stuck up like lightning.

Atem looked at what he was wearing while Dalila made some last adjustments. He wore a light brown tunic that fit him perfectly with a red sash around his petite waist. He wore pure gold armbands on both of his upper arms and a gold ring on his left ring finger. His father told him that his mother was going to give it to him when he started his studies but since she died, his father decided to give it to him early. He never took it off since. He also wore white shoes. The crown on his head was gold with wings on the sides and the Eye of Horus on the front, sitting under his bangs.

Dalila stepped back, admiring her work. She had light tan skin and black hair that cascades like a waterfall. She also has stunning green eyes. Since she was a close friend of the prince he gave her a small diamond necklace to represent their friendship. Dalila has nurtured and raised Atem as if he was her own son so she is like a mother to him rather than a servant.

"There. You are perfect," she said with pride.

"Thanks Dalila," said Atem, excited to see the royal family. He's never been outside the palace walls so he's very excited on seeing them for the first time.

Dalila grabbed his hand. "Let's get going. King Akunumkanon must be wondering where you are."

Instead of Dalila leading him out of his room, Atem practically dragged Dalila out into the corridor, both of them giggling as they ran to the throne room.

* * *

The throne room that Dalila and Atem had just entered was somewhat bland but still held expensive items. There was a red satin rug in front of the main door. The rug ended at a small set of stairs leading up to two golden thrones.

The king was pacing back and forth in front of the thrones then he stopped when he saw Atem and Dalila entering from the side door.

"There you are," Akunumkanon said, worry in his voice. "The Silver Moon royal family will arrive any minute."

"Sorry Father." Atem hated making his worry so much. He felt like he was making him older faster than he should by stress instead of age. "Dalila was fixing me up."

"My apologies Your Majesty," she said from the door, bowing her head.

"It's quite alright Dalila," Akunumkanon said while nudging Atem to the right throne. "You always strive for perfection."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing Your Majesty," said Dalila, a slight grin on her face.

The king smiled back. "Depends on the situation."

"If you'll excuse me Your Majesty, I have other chores to attend to."

"Yes, of course. You may go."

Dalila bowed her head to the king, waved good-by to Atem, then left.

As soon as King Akunumkanon sat down on the other throne, one of the guards guarding the main doors poked his head out.

"Your Majesty, the king, queen, and princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom are here."

"Bring them in please."

The guard nodded his head and both guards opened the door wider to allow the royal visitors inside. Atem wanted to jump up and down on his seat but kept his composure.

The royal family entered the chamber with grace in their steps. Once they reached a couple of feet away from the stairs. Nuru bowed and Layla and Yuugi curtsied.

"Ah, my dear friends, welcome to my beautiful kingdom," King Akunumkanon said with his arms wide open as they stood up properly. Akunumkanon walked down the stairs toward them, Atem following behind.

"Your Majesty, we're delighted to finally meet you," said Queen Layla, a bright smile on her porcelain face.

"Yes, I agree. This is better than writing letters all the time. I trust your trip here went well?"

"It was fine," Nuru answered. "It's good to see a change in scenery."

"And where is your daughter Queen Layla?"

"She is right here." Layla looked down at Yuugi behind her, nudging her forward. "Say hello."

Atem gasped lightly at seeing the princess. Even if they were different genders and had different skin colors, they looked practically alike. Her hairstyle was the same as his except hers was tipped in amethyst and all her bangs were down. She wore a simple white dress that flowed fluently with her every move and white sandals. On top of her head was a small circlet silver crown.

Yuugi curtsied once more, almost tripping on her own feet, and glanced at the king and prince before quickly looking down. "Hello your Majesties," she said softly.

Atem's breath got caught in his throat when he saw Yuugi's eyes. They are what really got his attention. They were beautiful amethyst eyes that sparkled like jewels.

Yuugi glanced up at the prince, finding him staring at her. She looked back down, blushing a little. Atem realized he was staring at the princess so he looked away.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Yuugi," Akunumkanon said with a boom in his voice.

Yuugi jumped a little and in a split second she hid behind her mother again.

"Yuugi," Layla said with slight sternness in her voice.

Yuugi looked up at her then glanced at her stepfather. He was giving her an annoyed look that had something scary underneath the glare. She quickly looked away.

King Akunumkanon chuckled out loud. "It's alright you two. I'm sorry little one if I frightened you. My voice always seems to scare the children." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Yuugi peeked out from behind her mom and smiled a little, returning the gesture.

"I would like you to meet my son, Atem," Akunumkanon said, gesturing to him.

"Hi," Atem said kindly.

Yuugi looked at his crimson eyes and looked away. "Hi," she whispered.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we should get going to the meeting. Your luggage should already be in your rooms. I'll lead you to the council room."

Layla and Nuru nodded their heads and followed the king to the side door.

Layla spoke up. "Your Majesty, do you happen to have a garden here?"

Akunumkanon turned around to face her. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if Yuugi could stay there until the meeting is over."

"Of course."

Just then, Dalila entered the room.

"I'll have my most trusted servant take her there. Dalila, could you come over here please?"

She walked over. "Yes my king?"

"Could you take Princess Yuugi to the garden please?"

"Of course. I'll be happy to. I'll take good care of her, your Highness." She bowed to Queen Layla and held out her hand to Yuugi. "Come on Princess."

Yuugi just pressed closer to her mom. Layla nudged her forward. Yuugi whimpered a little.

Layla looked at Yuugi with caring eyes. "It's alright my sweet lotus. Go on."

"That's right Princess," Dalila said. "You can trust me."

Yuugi looked at Dalila's shimmering green eyes. In her eyes, Yuugi could tell that she was a loving caretaker. She knew right then and there that she could trust her. She grabbed Dalila's hand and allowed her to lead her to the garden.

The rest of the group followed Akunumkanon to the council room. He allowed Layla and Nuru to enter first. The king looked down at his son. Atem looked like he was unsure of what to do.

"Atem, why don't you go see Yuugi at the garden and get to know her better?"

"Okay Father." Atem sprinted down the hallway, barely avoiding servants as he went to the garden.

Akunumkanon smiled to himself then closed the door.

* * *

**This certainly took a while. I was up all night and day writing this and it was worth it. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here is the third chapter of More than friends. Please review!**

**I know that I do a lot of explaining in the chapters but I feel it's necessary to explain some stuff because it will be mentioned again in the later chapters or have something meaningful. I'll try to put more dialogue and less narrative paragraphs. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

The garden that Atem just entered was breath-taking. Under the cloudless, blue sky, it was absolutely gorgeous. The garden was filled with bushes that blossomed brightly colored flowers like roses, petunias, and more. There are also several palm trees dotting the garden. At the center of it is a beautiful fountain.

The very best part about the garden is that it's built like a maze. Several pathways lead into the garden and a few take you out, others have dead ends. Only four pathways take you out directly to the center and back. Atem absolutely loved it. It was like a puzzle to him.

He and his friend Mana would have a race to see who can get to the center faster from time to time, each time taking a different path. A few times, it was Atem who won because he found the correct paths. Once Mana figured out the correct paths, she usually wins because she runs a little faster than Atem.

Atem searched around the edges of the pathways to see if Princess Yuugi was at any of them. He didn't find her so he decided to go to the fountain.

After about two minutes, he saw a figure sitting on the fountain. He immediately recognized that it was the princess by her hairstyle. He started walking up to her.

**Yuugi's POV**

Yuugi was sitting on the fountain, her pale fingers gently caressing the petals of the water lilies and lotuses that were floating on the rippling surface of the water. The fountain had a statue of the Winged Dragon of Ra at the center, crystal clear water pouring out of its beak. The garden was silent. The only sounds were the pouring water, the chirps of the birds flying by, and the occasional breeze that rustled the leaves.

Yuugi loved the silence but she loved the garden more. Gardens were Yuugi's peaceful sanctuaries. Her mother sent her here because she knew that Yuugi was most comfortable in gardens no matter where she was. At her palace, her garden was twice as big as this one. It was filled with all the flowers in Egypt.

Yuugi's mother absolutely adored flowers. When she was done with her duties for the day, she and Yuugi would walk through their garden, Queen Layla naming every flower in sight and explaining the medical uses for some of them. Yuugi would hide in the garden most of the time when she wants to escape the palace. The servants would look frantically for her until sunset but it was always her mother who finds her. No matter where Yuugi hid herself, Layla would always find her. She told her it was motherly instincts. Yuugi giggled at the concept but believed it nonetheless.

As Princess Yuugi was reminiscing, she heard footsteps coming her way. Without looking to see who it was, she quickly dove into the rose hedges, somehow fitting herself into it without getting poked too much by the thorns.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Yuugi recognized the voice and opened her eyes. She saw Atem's crimson eyes.

"It's alright," she responded back softly, poking her head out of the rose hedge. "I practically do this all the time."

Atem chuckled lightly then looked at Yuugi with concern on his face but amusement still in his eyes. "Doesn't it hurt being so deep in the roses?"

"Not at all. I'm used to it. I only get a few superficial cuts." Yuugi stepped out of the rose hedge, taking out leaves and rose petals out of her hair and smoothing down her dress.

"I love your garden," Yuugi complimented. "Mine's is much bigger but I love the design of yours."

Atem blushed lightly not only at the compliment but also liking how Yuugi's amethyst eyes sparkled when she mentioned the garden.

"Thanks. My father made it this way so that I can use it as a play area."

A sudden memory came up in Atem's head and then he chuckled to himself.

Yuugi gave him a puzzled look. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering what my father told me about my first time out here." Atem said, gazing into the distance, deep in his memories. "He told me when I started walking, he took me here and then I started walking to a random pathway. He didn't stop me, he just followed. He said I fell a few times but came right back up. Then, we finally made it to the center. He had a shocked look on his face. He said I looked up at him, giggling and smiling, as if I knew I accomplished something. He himself took a while to figure out which paths to take so he was very proud of me."

Yuugi looked at Atem with amazement in her eyes. "Wow."

Atem snapped back in to reality, realizing that he forgot about Yuugi.

"I'm sorry. I was into my story so much that I forgot you were here." Atem sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

Yuugi shook her head, smiling at him. "It's quite alright. I like how you remember things. It's like a completely different you."

Atem smiled back. There was a moment of silence between them. Atem suddenly remembered something and looked at Yuugi with a puzzled look on his face.

"By the way, how were able to get to the center? Dalila doesn't like coming to the garden. She says it makes her nervous being closed in."

"She didn't lead me here actually. I led her," Yuugi said, sounding slightly proud of herself.

Atem looked shocked. "How?" A month ago, he asked Dalila if she wanted to play in the garden with him. She politely refused saying she didn't like being closed in. Atem wanted to help her with her fear but didn't force her to, even if he was the prince and could've forced her regardless of her choice.

"When we got outside, she wanted to leave me at the edges but I asked her if we could go inside. In her eyes it looked like she was conflicting with herself. It seemed like she silently agreed to herself but still looked nervous. To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous too. I don't know why I asked that but I felt like if we could do it together, we could overcome it.

"I held her hand tightly and then we went into one of the paths. After a few twists and turns, we made it here," Yuugi finished, gesturing to the area around them. "And then she gave me an astonished look, said she had to do other things, then left using the path we took."

"How did you know which path to take?"

"Probably the same way you did. I just knew."

Atem smiled at her. Since Yuugi was able to find one of the correct paths, she can easily find the others. It will be more fun for him and Mana.

"Mana would love another friend to play with," said Atem. "Do you have any friends?"

Yuugi had sudden interest looking at the ground. "No. I'm too shy to make any friends."

Yuugi was about to jump back into the rose hedges to hide her embarrassment but Atem stopped her by grabbing her hand. Yuugi looked down at their joined hands and then up at Atem's crimson eyes with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be your friend," Atem said, gently and sincerely, looking into Yuugi's eyes.

"Really?" said Yuugi, blinking away the tears.

Atem nodded his head eagerly. "Really. And my friends are your friends."

"Thanks Atem."

"C'mon," Atem said, tugging Yuugi along, "let's go see Mana. She loves meeting new people."

Atem and Yuugi walked hand in hand out of the garden maze, taking a path they both knew was the way out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Atem and Yuugi made it to Mana's room. There was a bed with light pink sheets and a white canopy over it. There was a desk next to the bed used for studying and a wardrobe.

"Hello? Mana?" Atem called out. "That's strange. She's usually in here."

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Yuugi screamed, jumping up in the air, and then hiding behind Atem. Mana was laughing really hard, holding her stomach.

Atem glowered at Mana. "Mana, that wasn't very nice."

Mana wiped away her tears, still giggling. "I'm sorry. Who's that?"

"This is Yuugi, princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom."

Mana immediately stopped giggling and looked at Yuugi who was poking her head out from behind Atem.

Mana bowed so low, she could have flipped herself over. "I'm so sorry princess. I didn't recognize you."

Yuugi walked up to Mana, coaxing her to stand up. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to."

"I really am sorry. It's just that I do that to Atem all the time I didn't know somebody was with him."

"You're forgiven," said Yuugi, smiling at Mana. Mana smiled back.

Atem came up to the girls. "Now that that's settled, Mana this Yuugi."

Mana curtsied. "Nice to meet you."

"And Yuugi, this is Mana."

Yuugi nodded her head. "Nice to meet you too."

"Tell Yuugi what you want to be when you're older," Atem said to Mana.

"Oh, right." Mana looked pleased talking about her dream. "I hope to become a magician."

" A magician?" Yuugi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Mm-mmh. I'm hoping that Mahad will choose me to be his apprentice."

"Who's Mahad?"

"He's another close friend of ours," Atem explained. "He's also a member of my father's council."

"By the way Yuugi, how long are you staying at the palace," Mana asked.

"For a week."

"That's gives us plenty of time to get to each other better and play," Mana said excitedly.

The three of them talked about other things until dusk. Dalila entered the room, telling Yuugi that her parents were done with the meeting and wanted her back.

"Dalila, is it okay if I escort Yuugi to her room," Atem asked. He looked at Yuugi, blushing lightly. "If you don't mind."

Yuugi giggled, blushing also. "I don't mind at all."

Dalila smiled at them. "Sure Atem. I'm going to get the other children servants for bed. Good night Atem, Princess Yuugi, and Mana. You do remember where your room is right, princess?"

Yuugi nodded her head. "Yes."

Atem and Yuugi said good-bye to Mana once Dalila left and walked hand in hand to Yuugi's chamber. As they walked closer, Yuugi started talking.

"Thank you Atem."

"For what?"

"For being a great best friend."

"You're welcome."

They made it to Yuugi's chamber.

"Well good night," said Yuugi, opening the door, stepping inside.

"Good night," Atem responded back. Once Yuugi closed the door, Atem returned to his room for the night, smiling in his sleep.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not been updating! You must hate me! For the past few weeks I have been at a wedding and it was tiring. Also the Microsoft trial on my mom's laptop expired so I have been unable to write my story. I'm currently using OpenOffice. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster because I started school yesterday. So enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was slowly turning from black to blue as Ra was rising in the Egyptian sky. The sun's rays touched Atem's face causing him to wake up. He blinked his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep from his eyes. Remembering the events of yesterday, Atem quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

Dalila entered the room, about to wake up Atem but noticed that he was already awake. "Well, you're up early," she said surprised. Atem doesn't like waking up so early in the morning.

"I didn't want to be rude by waking up late," Atem said while checking his clothes.

"That's courteous of you. Hurry before breakfast starts."

Atem fixed his shirt then left with Dalila to the dining room.

* * *

Atem and Dalila entered the dining room just before breakfast was served. Atem saw his father sitting at the front of the table, an empty seat on his right. Yuugi and her parents were sitting on his left. His father's council were sitting on the rest of the seats.

Dalila left the room to the kitchen next door to help with the serving. Atem sat at the empty seat.

"Good morning Father. Good morning Princess Yuugi."

"Good morning Prince Atem," Yuugi said, her uneasiness quickly fading away from seeing her best friend.

Before they could start a conversation, the servants came in with the food. Everybody ate quietly, making small talk. After a few minutes, everybody finished and left to go to the council room.

As Queen Layla left the room, she spotted Atem and went to talk to him.

"Hello Queen Layla," Atem said once she reached him.

"Hello Prince Atem. Do you mind if you watch Yuugi again while I'm at a meeting? She seems more comfortable with you."

"I don't mind at all Your Highness."

"Thank you very much." She smiled warmly to Atem then left to go to the council meeting.

Atem spotted Yuugi talking to Mana. He walked up to the girls and grabbed Yuugi's hand.

"C'mon Yuugi, I'll give you a tour of the palace," Atem said, tugging Yuugi along. Yuugi didn't mind the tugging, she just smiled in return and followed with Mana closely behind.

They excitedly gave Yuugi a tour of the palace, telling her their favorite places. While on the tour, Atem saw his cousin.

"Seth," Atem called out to his cousin as the group approached him.

Seth turned around. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin the same shade as Atem he's also about three inches taller than Atem.

"Hello Atem and Mana. Who's this," he said, gesturing to Yuugi.

"This is Yuugi, princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom."

Seth bowed to her. "Nice to meet you princess."

Yuugi curtsied. "Nice to meet you too."

"This is my cousin Seth," Atem explained. "His father Akunadin is in my father's council. He wants to be a priest like his father."

"Not only do I want to be a priest because my father is but also to keep Atem in check when he becomes king," Seth playfully glared at Atem at the last comment.

Atem smiled back. "I'm sure that I'll be more mature when I'm older."

"We will see. If you'll excuse me I have to go to the library."

They said good-bye to each other and left toward opposite directions. After a few minutes when they were passing Mahad's chamber, they saw him walking toward them.

He saw them first. "Hello Prince Atem and Mana. Hello Princess Yuugi. You look as beautiful as your mother."

Yuugi blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Mana spoke up. "Mahad, can I be your magician apprentice?"

Mahad smiled at Mana's enthusiasm. "I don't know yet. There are plenty of other people with lots of potential."

"Well if you choose me I'll work hard than all of them combined."

Mahad chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you will."

"Mahad."

Mahad looked at Atem seeing concern in his crimson eyes.

"What are the meetings about? They usually don't last this long." Atem asked his father once but he told him he doesn't have to concern himself with it.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you my Prince. You're too young to understand."

Atem pouted. He may be young but he still wanted to know what was going on.

"Come along little ones," Mahad said coaxing them to the dining room. "It's lunch time."

After Yuugi, Atem, and Mana finished eating, they immediately went to the garden and played there until sunset. When it was time to go Atem escorted Yuugi to her room.

"What do you think the meetings are about Yuugi?"

"I heard my mama saying something about riots in our kingdoms. That one race is higher than the other."

Atem gave Yuugi a confused look. "Why? We treat each other the same. We don't fight."

"I don't know. They're adults and we're only five summers old. Mahad was right, we're too young to understand."

Atem just sighed, letting the subject drop. They said good night to each other once they reached Yuugi's chamber. Atem went back to his room, the information he heard quickly fading away as sleep took over.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! I won't be able to update as fast as I used to because school started so I'll see what I can do. I am half finished with the next chapter so expect an update by this weekend hopefully. See you soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! As I promised here is the new chapter! I'll see if I can update next weekend but don't count on it.**

**Also I forgot to say this last chapter so I'm saying this for this chapter and last chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just the characters that's not part of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.**

* * *

The next morning after Atem and Yuugi ate breakfast, they wandered the halls a little bit not doing much. They were just enjoying each others company.

Yuugi was humming a song that her mom sings to her when she has trouble sleeping to herself when she noticed a door was ajar. She peeked inside and her eyes widened in awe. She saw a group of women in colorful clothing doing beautiful and graceful movements. Yuugi was transfixed by it.

Atem kept walking until he noticed that Yuugi stopped her beautiful and melodic humming and wasn't beside him. He looked back and saw that she was peeking through a door.

He walked back to her. "What are you looking at Yuugi?"

When Yuugi didn't respond Atem peeked through the door also to see what has captured Yuugi's attention.

Yuugi sensed Atem's presence on top of her. "Atem, what are they doing," she asked with curiosity, still looking at the women.

"My father calls it dancing."

"Dancing." Yuugi repeated the word, liking how it rolled off her tongue. She walked inside the room, timidly walking toward the instructor. The instructor saw Yuugi and gave her a kind smile.

"Hello little girl. What's your name?"

"I'm Princess Yuugi," said person said shyly.

The dancers curtsied at hearing the princess's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess," the instructor said. "To what do I owe you for visiting us?"

"I saw you ladies dancing and I was wondering if I could join you." Yuugi said timidly.

"Of course princess. We are honored to have you. We will be glad to teach you some basic moves."

Yuugi was led to the rest of the dancers. They taught her a couple of twists and positions that were easy to do. Yuugi would fall a couple times but she eventually got it and was loving every second of it.

Atem was watching Yuugi from the door with rapt attention. He loves how Yuugi's eyes were shining when she's dancing. It was her first time dancing but Atem saw how graceful she was. It was like Yuugi was made for this.

Yuugi looked at Atem and blushed a beet red as she noticed that Atem was staring at her. She quickly hid it and called him over. "Come on Atem! Dance with me!"

Atem snapped out of his trance and walked over to the dancing girls. "But I don't know how to dance," he said embarrassed and blushing lightly.

Yuugi grabbed Atem by his wrists. "As the dance instructor just taught me, you don't have to know. Just have fun." Yuugi started twirling them around, giggling the whole way.

Atem stumbled a bit but quickly got into step with Yuugi. He smiled then started giggling with her. The dancers looked at them happily then started dancing with them. Atem and Yuugi were in a world of their own, not caring about anyone else but each other.

**Queen Layla's POV**

Queen Layla was sitting in the council room with her husband next to her. King Akunumkanon sat at the front of a thoroughly polished mahogany table, the rest of his council sitting in the remaining seats. Queen Layla felt the air was so thick with tension that a knife could cut through it. For the past three days the nobles have been pondering solutions to stop the riots in their kingdoms. So far they came up fruitless.

King Akunumkanon spoke up to break the tension. "We must stop these riots before they get worse." Akunumkanon rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache forming.

"My king, I think I know why our people are fighting," Isis said, her Millennium Necklace gleaming in the sunlight glancing in from a window.

"What is it Isis?"

"Before Atem and Yuugi were born the people were living in harmony. After they turned two summers old and Rashidi's assassination-"

Layla cringed at hearing her late husband's name. Isis gave her a sympathetic look for bringing it up then continued. "-they started arguing I think that event is the trigger for this predicament."

"But I don't know who killed Rashidi and for what purpose," Queen Layla said, her voice cracking a bit but managed to uphold a steady tone. "There was no evidence about who killed him."

"Well whoever killed him wanted this to happen and is succeeding," King Akunumkanon said, sighing. He wanted not only to help his friend but also his own kingdom. Summers ago when he heard of Rashidi's assassination, he sent his best trackers to find the culprit but they came up with nothing. Even now, they continue to search for clues.

"Your Highness," Mahad said to Layla, "is the situation the same in your kingdom?"

"Yes Mahad, but I am afraid that there is a new problem."

"What is it this time," said Akunumkanon, concern evident in his voice.

"It seems that our tan people disapprove of me being their queen and Yuugi as their heir. I don't know what caused this sudden change."

"Maybe they just want change," Nuru said with no emotion in his voice, not looking at his wife.

Layla turned her head to Nuru, a confused expression on her porcelain face. "I don't understand. I am a great queen. Why reject me now?"

Nuru looked at Layla, his amber eyes holding something that Layla couldn't decipher. "I am merely saying what our people said. They need somebody who is both of them."

"How about an arranged marriage," Yoshimori suggested.

"Between whom," Nuru said before Layla could say anything.

"Between Prince Atem and Princess Yuugi of course."

Layla thought she saw frustration in Nuru's amber eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came. She wondered briefly to herself why he would detest the suggestion when Akunumkanon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I think that is a great idea," Akunumkanon said, his face beaming with excitement. "If they get married and have an heir, our kingdoms will be united and both groups of people will be happy."

Layla approved the idea also. She obviously sees that Atem and Yuugi are the best of friends. Every night Yuugi tells her about her day with Atem, enthusiasm practically oozing out of her. She's very happy that her daughter finally has a friend and isn't so shy anymore. But her happy thought was stopped as realization hit her.

"Wait my friend." Akunumkanon looked at Layla, his eyes telling her to continue. "I do love this idea but I don't want the children in an arranged marriage. They are too young and should be able to love whoever they want."

Akunumkanon contemplated this, his face scrunched up. "You're right, but I will still consider it. Maybe they will like each other when they are older."

"Don't forget the engagement between Atem and Anzu Your Majesty," Shimon pointed out.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." A summer ago, Akunumkanon and the Libyan king got together. They decided, as peace between their kingdoms, that their children wed at the age of eighteen.

"Well I guess I can talk to the Libyan king and see if the engagement will benefit your kingdom as well. Meeting adjourned!"

Queen Layla wearily got to her feet and walked out of the room toward her chamber with Nuru.

Seeing his wife exhausted state, Nuru comforted his wife, or at least attempted to. "It will be all right Layla. Everything will work out."

"I hope so."

They reached their chamber. Nuru got ready for bed while Layla waited for Yuugi to come back. When night came, Yuugi came in bouncing from adrenaline.

"Hi mama," Yuugi said hugging her tightly.

"Hello my sweet lotus." Layla hugged Yuugi back. "How was your day?"

"It was really fun," said Yuugi, still jumping with energy. "Atem and I learned how to dance."

"A princess doesn't dance," Nuru said coldly. "She only learns etiquette and how to rule a kingdom."

Yuugi's body drooped like a wilting plant at being scolded by her stepfather.

"You can dance as much as you want to sweetie," Layla reassured Yuugi. As a result, Yuugi perked up. Layla led Yuugi to her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night Yuugi," Layla said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night mama," Yuugi yawned, falling into blissful sleep.

Layla smiled warmly at Yuugi then frowned to herself as she walked to her own bed. She doesn't know what will happen to her or Yuugi in the future. She just hopes that all her problems will disappear soon.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter! I've been up since one in the morning but it was worth it. I feel like I'm about to collapse. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there people! Here is the new chapter of More than friends! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

**Layla's POV**

The rest of the week went by in a blur. The meetings have stopped so Queen Layla had more time to watch her daughter. The day before the Silver Moon family had to go back to their kingdom, Queen Layla was sitting outside on the fountain in the palace garden, watching Yuugi, Atem, and Mana kicking around a ball with Dalila beside her, shading her with a gigantic leaf.

Layla was looking at Yuugi with a smile plastered on her face. She was very happy that her daughter finally came out of her shell. From time to time when she sees Atem introduce someone to Yuugi, she would still act shy but open up if she can trust the person. What really astonished Layla though was how fast Yuugi opened up to Atem. When she tried to coax Yuugi to making friends at the palace, she hardly communicated to anyone. But with Atem, it was different. She wondered what made Atem different from other kids but pushed the thought aside. She's happy as long as Yuugi is happy.

"Thank you Dalila for watching over Yuugi when I couldn't," Layla said to Dalila.

"You are welcome Your Highness, but I shouldn't take all the credit. Atem was with the princess most of the time. I watched from the sidelines, trying to make sure they didn't get into any trouble."

"Well then, I must thank Atem as well before we leave." Layla noticed that a little bit of sweat was glistening on Dalila's forehead. She shot her a sympathetic look.

She patted the spot next to her. "Dalila, why don't you sit down with me and use the leaf to shade yourself as well?"

Dalila hesitated but obeyed nonetheless. She sat down next to the queen, obviously looking relaxed now. She sighed with relief. "Thank you Your Highness."

"Think nothing of it."

Layla resumed watching the children. Atem kicked the ball to Mana but it hit her on the head and she fell on her back. Atem and Yuugi looked at her with concern etched on their faces but she sat back up laughing. Atem and Yuugi laughed with her then helped her up. Layla 's smile widened at the scene.

"Atem is such an extraordinary child."

"It's because he was raised by me," Dalila said with pride. Layla sent her a look to elaborate more. "I watch and care for all the children in the palace. When the queen died giving birth to the prince, the king told me to take care of him. I raised him as if he was my own son since."

Layla nodded her head in understanding. There was a moment of silence between them until Layla spoke again. "Atem is such a great influence on Yuugi."

"He is a prince but that is his natural talent. He has a way of drawing people to him."

Layla watched the kids play, a frown replacing her smile. "Yuugi would be depressed when she has to leave tomorrow. Atem is her only friend. Hopefully she'll be able to make friends back at the palace without Atem's help."

Layla stood up and called out to Yuugi. "Yuugi, we have to go pack our things."

"Can I stay out a bit longer mama," Yuugi pleaded using her cute, pouty face.

Not being able to resist her daughter's plead, she quickly succumbed to her request. "All right but make sure you are inside before sunset." Layla left the children to themselves and left the garden with Dalila trailing after her.

* * *

**Normal** **POV**

"I can't believe that this week went by so fast," Mana said while rolling the ball underneath her foot.

"I know right," Atem responded back. He turned to Yuugi. "Don't you also agree Yuugi?"

"Yeah," said person answered with no inflection in her voice, looking distracted.

Atem looked at Yuugi wondering why his friend was not in her usual cheery mood. Suddenly he had an epiphany. He understood perfectly why Yuugi was acting this way.

To have a private moment with Yuugi, Atem sent a look to Mana. Mana quickly caught on and picked up the ball.

"I'm going to see if I can find Seth in the library and entertain him from boredom." On that note, she left Yuugi and Atem in the garden.

Atem walked up to Yuugi and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yuugi, what's bothering you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Yuugi didn't respond, still looking away. After a minute Yuugi sighed.

"I don't want to leave. I miss my home but I don't want to go back because-" She looked up at Atem with slight fear in her amethyst eyes, "I'm afraid that you will forget me."

Atem's crimson orbs widened at Yuugi's last sentence. "What makes you think that I will forget you? Next to Mana, you're also my best friend. I would never do that."

Yuugi sighed in relief, glad that her nightmare will never come true. She frowned as another problem surfaced in her head.

"But what about the riots? With our kingdoms fighting our parents won't be able to visit each other anymore. Even if we were to visit each other alone, we are too young."

"Then our parents can teach us how to write letters so we can keep in touch." Atem smiled at his solution.

Yuugi smiled also, now content that their problem has been solved.

"Still I want you to have something to remember me by," said Yuugi.

She looked around the garden and her eyes fell on the lotus flowers in the fountain. She picked one out, gently cupping it in her pale hands. "Is there a secretive place where I can plant this," she asked Atem.

Atem thought for a moment. "There is a wide, shady spot underneath a palm tree. I'll take you there." Atem led Yuugi out of the maze and to one of the palm trees outside the rim of the garden. The palm tree was in the hedges but the branches in front of it were pliable enough to move aside and (bushy?) enough to conceal the spot. Atem moved the branches wide enough so that he and Yuugi could both squeeze in.

Yuugi planted the lotus flower right in the center of the patch. "My favorite flower is the lotus so if you forget me, you can always look at it. Also, this area can be a secret meeting place that only the two of us can go if we have any problems."

They crawled out and watched as Ra started to set. Yuugi sighed sadly knowing what that meant.

Atem heard Yuugi sigh and gripped her hand. "Do you want me to take you back to your chamber?"

Yuugi nodded and gripped back. "Yes please."

The pale princess and the tan prince walked slowly, hand in hand, to Yuugi's chamber for the last time, never wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

The next morning, Yuugi was standing in between Atem and Mana, watching the servants pack the last of her luggage into her parents' carriage. Layla and Nuru finished saying good-bye to Akunumkanon and climbed into the carriage.

"Come along Yuugi," said Layla.

Yuugi fiercely hugged Atem and Mana, her tan friends returning the gesture. Yuugi felt her eyes welling with tears but refused to cry. She will never forget how her two best friends filled her heart with warmth.

"I'll miss you guys," Yuugi said sadly.

"Us too," Atem and Mana chorused.

All three of them reluctantly let go of each other. Yuugi turned to Atem. "Make sure you tell Seth and Dalila I said bye."

"Of course," Atem nodded.

Yuugi walked up to the carriage. Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile. Yuugi returned it then climbed in and closed the door. The rider snapped the reins causing the horses to canter away from the palace.

Atem watched as the carriage got further and further away. _We'll see each other again Yuugi. I promise, _Atem vowed. He didn't move from his spot until the carriage was out of sight.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Hello people! I'm sorry I haven't updated last Friday. I had so much schoolwork to do last weekend that I couldn't finish writing my story. Well, I am back now! From this point on, the next few chapters are going to be fillers. It's to help make the time go faster and show the bond between Atem and Yuugi getting stronger and other significant things that will be helpful when they are older. So enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Over a year later...

So Atem and Yuugi wrote letters to each other every single day for the past summer. The riots have gotten worse so it was too dangerous for a messenger to deliver their letters. The prince and princess resorted to using their predator birds that they've gotten for their birthdays. Atem's bird is a falcon named Horus. Yuugi's bird is a kite named Isis, both named after the two Egyptian gods.

After a little while, Atem found out, by gossiping servants, that off the main road, there was a side road that nobody took. He wrote to Yuugi that they should meet there at noon when they have the chance to leave. He gave the letter to Horus and watched in amazement as Horus flew away at an incredible speed that only his species was capable of.

After ten minutes, Horus came back and dropped a letter into Atem's open hand then settled on a bird stand next to Atem's writing desk. Atem skimmed the paper then smiled to himself as he read that Yuugi was going to immediately leave her palace to meet at the rendezvous point.

Atem rushed to his wardrobe, shifted through his clothes until he found a dark cloak to cover himself with to be unrecognizable from the people. Atem ran to the stables,almost running into Mana along the way.

"Woah," Mana said, managing to stop Atem. "Watch where you're going. Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going to meet Yuugi at a meeting place. Cover for me?"

"Sure. Leave it to me." Mana stated proudly.

Atem hugged Mana quickly. "Thanks Mana." Atem kept running to the stables.

"Tell Yuugi that I said hi," Mana shouted out to Atem.

"Will do," Atem shouted as he turned a corner.

After taking a couple more corridors, he made it to the stables. Passing all the stalls, he made it to one that held his most favorite horse in the country: Timeaus. He is a young Arabian stallion with light gray hair with a gray mane and tail, about four summers old. Atem knew him when we was a newborn foal when he was two summers old. Timeaus's mother died giving birth to him. His father was sold shortly after. Atem took it upon himself to take care of the orphaned foal and they have been best friends ever since.

Timeaus whinnied with happiness as he saw his master and friend approached him. Atem opened the stall door and petted Timeaus's snout lovingly.

"Hey boy. How have you been?"

Timeaus replied by snorting and stomping the ground, signaling that he was all right.

"We are going to meet Yuugi so I need your help to get us to the side road." Atem said to Timeaus while he was getting his saddle.

Timeaus nodded his head in understanding. Atem put the saddle on Timeaus's back with ease and tightened it. He put the bridle and reins on and then finally mounted Timeaus. Atem led his horse friend outside the stables, making sure nobody saw them leaving. Once the coast was clear, Atem led Timeaus to a secret passageway in the palace walls. Once they crossed to the other side, Atem snapped the reins, causing Timeaus to gallop through the town and into the arid and hot desert.

Timeaus's heavy breathing was practically echoing throughout the desert. Under the hot Sahara sun, Timeaus started sweating but shook it off and kept galloping faster to complete his master's wish. A dusty trail was left behind from his tracks as he ran up and over sandy hills.

A few minutes later, after looking through the heat waves, Atem saw the deserted side road. He pulled the reins, Timeaus slowing down to a walk.

Atem took off his cloak and patted his trusty stead's neck affectionately. "Nice job boy."

Timeaus snorted in satisfaction, pleased that he accomplished his master's wish. They continued walking on the path in the direction of the Silver Moon Kingdom. After a few minutes, Atem saw a figure approaching him and Timeaus fast. Atem put his guard up, hoping it was Yuugi and not a stranger like a rouge thief.

Fortunately, as the figure got closer, it was Yuugi. Atem sighed in relief and pulled at the reins, making Timeaus stop. A couple more strides and Yuugi met up with Atem. They both instantly dismounted their horses and hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you," Yuugi said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Me too," said Atem, hugging his best friend even tighter though not crushing her fragile body.

After what felt like an eternity passed, they finally let go of each other. Atem noticed that Yuugi's horse was looking at him possessiveness and protectiveness in its brown eyes. The horse looked like it was a summer younger than Timeaus. It had chocolate brown hair with a glossy black mane and tail.

"Yuugi, whose horse is this? Is it one of your palace horses?"

"Oh, no," said Yuugi, petting the horse on its muzzle. The horse put its head on Yuugi's shoulder as she continued the gesture. "This is Peter. I got him for my birthday along with Isis."

"You've never told me," Atem said, sounding slightly upset with also a pout on his tan face.

Yuugi , seeing Atem's expression, giggled. "I'm sorry. I wanted to keep him a surprise."

Atem sighed, letting his emotion dissipate. He could never stay mad at Yuugi.

"So, how did you get him?"

"The palace's horse trainers captured him in the desert. They tried training him before my birthday but he resisted. When it was my birthday, I went to the stables to see how he was. I saw him and he saw me. He looked pretty calm and nice, the complete opposite of what I heard from the trainers. They told me whenever they tried to touch him, he would bite back. When I did, he didn't bite back. It seems he only trusts me so I take care of him."

Atem, being curious, cautiously placed his tan hand in front of Peter's nose. Peter sniffed it, making sure that this person wasn't a danger to his mistress. Once assessing that he wasn't, Peter touched his nose to Atem's hand. In return, Atem softly patted it.

Yuugi looked at them with a shocked look on her face. "Apparently he trusts you too."

Atem smiled. Seeing Peter getting all the attention, Timeaus nudged Atem. Atem chuckled and rubbed a certain spot on Timeaus's neck. The gray horse pinned his ears back in content pleasure.

Yuugi giggled at the cute scene. Atem took another look at Peter and noticed that he didn't have a saddle, only a blanket and bridle. "How come Peter doesn't have a saddle?"

"He was a wild horse so he doesn't like anything restricting on him," Yuugi explained. "I tried putting a saddle on him but he wouldn't stand still for me to put it on. He can tolerate a blanket and bridles though. I mostly ride him bareback which he seems to like that the most."

Yuugi and Atem kept talking about other things until Yuugi noticed that it was almost sunset.

"I have to go Atem," Yuugi reluctantly said.

Atem had a disappointed look on his face. "Why?"

"My mama will start looking for me," she explained. "She always does at sunset. It's sort of a tradition for me and her. I have to get back before she notices that I'm missing."

"Okay." Atem hugged Yuugi quickly. "Bye Yuugi."

"Bye Atem." After he let her go, she walked up to Timeaus. "Bye Timeaus." She lovingly kissed him on the nose.

As she mounted Peter, Atem spoke up. "We'll meet here again tomorrow right?"

"Definitely." Yuugi turned Peter around and snapped the reins, causing Peter to gallop toward her palace. Atem didn't move until they were out of sight, much like when Yuugi went back home after visiting Atem's palace. Atem put his cloak back on mounted Timeaus. Already knowing where to go, Timeaus began the long journey back to the palace at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**That is part 1 of this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the other part updated by Friday. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Hey guys! As promised I give you the second part of chapter seven today! So enjoy and review!**

* * *

**3 months later...**

Atem and Yuugi were able to meet each other every day for the past three months. To make the time go faster, they would have horse races with their horses. Peter almost always wins because he was born a wild horse so he knew the terrain and was built for it.

One day, Atem and Yuugi were riding on their horses side-by-side, enjoying each others company. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuugi saw an enclosed area surrounded by very tall, solid rocks. Since she was riding Peter bareback today, she gently pulled on his mane to stop so that she could get a better look.

Noticing that Yuugi was not beside him, Atem led Timeaus back to where Yuugi and Peter were standing.

"What is it Yuugi," Atem asked said person.

"That enclosed area," Yuugi pointed out, "has it always been there?"

Atem followed Yuugi's gaze. "Yes, it's been there for quite some time. Why are you suddenly interested in it?"

"I don't know." Yuugi squeezed Peter's flank and Peter trotted to the entrance, Atem following close behind. When Yuugi was close to the entrance, she pulled Peter to a stop and jumped off him. For some reason this place called out to her. She cautiously walked up to the entrance, noticing unstable rocks at the top.

As she got closer, a boulder-sized rock was tumbling down on top of her.

"Yuugi!" Atem called out to her.

Yuugi looked up, noticing the boulder. She wasn't fast enough to move out of the way so she braced herself for the impending pain. As the boulder got closer, thundering hooves was racing toward her. A semi-strong arm was able to scoop her up by her waist and put her out of harm's way, just as the boulder fell down where Yuugi was just standing.

Yuugi slowly opened her amethyst eyes and took in her new position. She was seated in front of Atem on Timeaus. Peter was right in front of her, neighing in worry. Apparently, Peter wasn't fast enough to get to Yuugi and Atem and Timeaus were closer to her so they rescued her.

"Are you ok?"

Yuugi turned to Atem, worry evident on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She shivered a little.

"You scared me," Atem said to Yuugi, raising his voice a little. "You could have been seriously hurt."

Yuugi looked up Atem's angry face and quickly looked down, tears prickling her eyes. "I'm sorry for scaring you Atem," she said softly, "I didn't mean to."

Atem slowly exhaled, anger leaving his tan face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Atem suddenly hugged Yuugi tightly, his face hidden on her pale shoulder. "I was just scared that I might have lost you forever."

Yuugi blushed at the sudden action but returned the gesture. They let go of each other after a few seconds. Atem looked back at the enclosed area. A few more rocks fell, revealing a passageway. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Atem dismounted Timeaus and started walking to the passageway.

"Atem, what are you doing," Yuugi asked in fright, her eyes widened in fear, afraid that the same thing will happen to her friend.

"I'm just checking something," he responded, not stopping.

Timeaus started following Atem but was stopped by his command.

"No Timeaus! Don't follow me!"

Timeaus obeyed but moved nervously, ready to sprint just in case something happened to his master.

Atem cautiously climbed over the fallen rock, making sure he didn't trigger another rock avalanche. When he made it to the other side, his eyes widened in awe. "Yuugi, you have to come see this!"

Before Yuugi had time to decide Peter ran up to Yuugi, blocking her way.

"Peter, please move aside," Yuugi said nicely.

Peter neighed a lot as if he was actually talking to Yuugi, trying to convince her not to go.

"Please Peter," she pleaded using her puppy dog eyes. "I'll be just fine with Atem."

Peter looked at her. Giving in to the eyes, Peter snorted then moved aside.

"Thanks Peter." Yuugi got off Timeaus and walked to the passageway, looking warily at the rocks. She carefully stepped on top of the rocks and made it to where Atem was. She looked at what has her friend's attention and her eyes widened in amazement.

They were in a secret oasis. The whole area was covered in lush, green grass with tiny, light lilac wildflowers growing all over the place. At the back of the oasis, there was a small cascading waterfall and at the bottom of the waterfall was a crystal clear pool. Fruit trees were placed here and there, their fruit ready to eat.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Yuugi said.

Atem nodded. "We can meet here from now on."

"Yes." Yuugi agreed. She looked back at the entrance, thinking about their horses. "What about Peter and Timeaus? We can't just leave them in the hot sun and they can't fit through the passage."

Atem thought for a bit. Then an idea came to him. "We could move the big rocks away but use some of the rocks as stepping stones so that all of us can get through."

"That's a good idea."

The prince and princess heard worried whinnies from their horses. Obviously they wanted them to come back.

"We should head back," Yuugi said. "They're going to try to get through and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Yeah." Atem answered.

They climbed back down together and approached their worried horses, calming them down. Seeing it was almost sunset, Yuugi and Atem separated from each other, impatiently waiting for the next day to come so that they can explore their newly discovered oasis.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but a longer one is on the way. I'll probably have it up by Friday. See you then!Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of More than friends. Enjoy!**

**P.S I appreciate the reviews that I get but I want them to be more expressive, not just update or one word. I will still accept them but please be more descriptive.**

* * *

For the next few days, Atem and Yuugi worked together to remove the big rocks out of the way of the path to the secret oasis (that they now call Hidden Oasis) so that their horses could get through. After that, they explored the oasis. They discovered a cave behind the waterfall. The cave was chock full of blue crystals that gave it a magical atmosphere. Yuugi thought that the oasis could use a little sprucing so she got some flowers from her garden at her kingdom. With the help of Atem, they planted the flowers making their secret place more beautiful and extravagant.

The next day, a few days after Atem's seventh birthday, the pale princess and tan prince were sitting underneath the shade of one of the fruit trees, eating the delicious fruits in the oasis, their horses happily grazing on the sweet grass beside them. Yuugi finished eating her fruit, a content smile on her porcelain face. Not quite full, she stood up from her spot next to Atem and tried to reach for an apple hanging on a low branch. Her fingertips couldn't touch the apple so she jumped for it. Pouting that she still couldn't get it, she tried and tried but failed each time.

Atem looked at Yuugi, smiling to himself. He was impressed at his little one's independence and persistence. Since Atem has grown a couple inches taller than Yuugi, he started calling her "little one". Yuugi would always pout, disliking how it described her being small, but didn't seem to mind the nickname at all. She got back at him by calling him Até from time to time.

Seeing his little one taking a brief break, Atem stood up and picked the apple with ease. He held it out to Yuugi. "Here you are little one."

Yuugi slightly glared at her best friend. It came out as more like an angry kitten, which Atem thought was cute but would never say that in front of Yuugi.

Yuugi's face eventually relaxed. She gratefully took the apple. "Thanks Até."

Atem smiled at her then picked another apple for himself. As Yuugi was about to take a bite, she saw something move on the branches. To her horror, she recognized that it was a venomous snake. And it was slithering toward Atem! Yuugi immediately froze, her fear of reptiles taking over her. But she forced herself to move. Atem hasn't noticed the snake it was getting closer and was about to strike at Atem.

Steeling herself, the timid princess shoved Atem out of the way, just as the snake struck. Yuugi felt immense pain in her wrist and shouted out a small scream.

Hearing the shriek, Peter's head shot up, his eyes quickly searching what caused his mistress pain. His brown eyes zeroed in on the snake that was slithering away. He instantly came up to it and stomped on it repeatedly, making sure it was completely dead. He snorted at the carcass and walked up to Yuugi, putting his head on her shoulder, comforting her.

Atem, slightly dazed from the shove, took in the situation. He saw Yuugi had a pained look on her face, holding her right wrist tightly. He also saw a dead snake to the side, its body unrecognizable because of the hoof impressions on it. It took another second to put the pieces together. Yuugi must have pushed him away when the snake was about to bite him but Yuugi was bitten instead.

Atem scrambled up. "Yuugi!" He gently took Yuugi's wrist, trying not to cause her further pain. Peter quietly stepped away from the kids, giving them time alone. Atem tried to remember what to do when somebody is bitten by a venomous snake but his mind went blank. Fear was fogging his train of thought. After taking silent deep breaths to clear his mind, a solution surfaced. He bent down and started sucking the poison out of Yuugi.

Yuugi's expression went from pain to pure shock. Her cheeks flushed pink. "Atem, what are you doing?"

Atem spat out some of the poison. "Sucking the poison out." He resumed.

"You don't have to," Yuugi said timidly.

"It's the least I can do. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't blame yourself Atem. You would have done the same for me. And I would gladly risk my life for you again." Yuugi blushed at her words and looked away as Atem looked up at her. He smiled sweetly at how cute Yuugi was right now and resumed extracting the poison. Once Yuugi's blood was clean, he licked the wound and sealed it with a kiss.

Yuugi blushed a brighter red. She carefully pulled back her hand. "Thank you Atem."

"Your welcome."

To make sure that Yuugi was really alright, they left Hidden Oasis early and Atem escorted Yuugi to her palace. He stayed outside, not wanting to get caught by any guards or servants. He didn't leave until Isis, Yuugi's kite, gave him a message telling him that she was fine.

The next couple of days, Atem and Yuugi have been wary of sitting or eating near the fruit trees. After a while, when nothing terrible happened, they relaxed and forgot the snake incident as if it never happened.

* * *

A couple of months later, it was Yuugi's seventh birthday. As a present, Atem invited Yuugi to his palace for a sleepover. The riots have settled down somewhat so it was okay for Yuugi to go alone. Once her mother gave her consent, Yuugi immediately packed her bags with her clothes and her favorite toys, mounted Peter bareback, and rode over to Atem's palace.

Atem and Mana welcomed her with open arms once she arrived at the palace steps. They stayed in Atem's room and played games, told each other secrets, and many other sleepover activities. They even had a pillow fight. The kids relentlessly attacked one another with down feather-filled pillows, laughing the whole time. The whole room was soon covered in a sea of white feathers.

Before Yuugi went to sleep, her eyes widened as she almost forgot something. She sat up from her makeshift bed on the floor and looked over the edge of Atem's bed. Atem was already fast asleep, his tan chest rising and falling in rhythm. A light snore come from him, his mouth slightly open.

Yuugi thought that her best friend looked adorable when he's sleeping. She shook her head vigorously, getting rid of the thought. She started thinking like that for a while about Atem. She didn't like that at all. It was weird to think about her best friend like that.

Hating herself for waking Atem out of his peaceful sleep, she poked him gently. " Até," she whispered.

Atem mumbled something but didn't wake up. Yuugi gently shook him. " Até, wake up."

Atem blinked his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. He looked at Yuugi with a drowsy look on his face.

"Yuugi? What's wrong little one?"

"Nothing really. I'm sorry for waking you but I just wanted to see the lotus flower that I planted." Atem has told Yuugi many times that her flower was fine but he was keeping more info to himself so she wanted to see for herself.

"All right." Atem stretched then crept quietly to the door with Yuugi behind him, so that they wouldn't wake up Mana.

They walked silently through the corridors, evading guards along the way. They arrived at the palm tree where the lotus flower was planted. Atem held back the branches, allowing Yuugi to go first.

Yuugi's mouth hung open at the site before her. Her lotus flower was still there, its white petals glistening under the moonlight. What really captured the princess's attention was the large number of lotuses surrounding hers. Their petals were pure white and curling up, capturing the moonlight that was peeking through the palm tree and bushes fronds, as if they were goblets, filling up with moonlight.

Atem crawled next to Yuugi, smirking at his little one's expression. "Do you like it?"

Yuugi shook out of her stupor. "Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"Well, your lotus flower grew some of its own but I decided to plant more."

"They're beautiful."

_You're beautiful,_ Atem thought as he looked at Yuugi. The moon made her pale skin glow like a star.

Atem blushed at his thought, wondering where that came from. He tried to hide his blush before Yuugi saw it. Seeing Yuugi yawn, he said that they should go back to sleep before Dalila found them missing. She agreed with a nod of her head and they both walked back to Atem's room, both of them eventually falling into deep sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours has passed. The full moon was at its highest peak, indicating that it was midnight. In Atem's room, Yuugi was squirming in her sleep, a grimace plastered on her face. Fuzzy images were shown to her, figures that she knows but at the same time doesn't know who or what they were. She knew this wasn't an ordinary nightmare. The only thing that she saw clearly was her stepfather, Nuru. Her eyes widened in shock as she a baleful smile on his face, a bloody knife in his hand.

Yuugi shot up, her amethyst orbs widened in terror, sweat matting her blond bangs, her breathing labored. She took several deep breaths to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. She shivered as her stepfather appeared in her thoughts again. She knew that something was wrong with him since the beginning. But how come her stepfather was the only person that she could see clearly and not the rest of the images?

She needed to tell somebody about this. She knew whatever was about to happen was going to take place in the future but she couldn't keep it to herself. The first person she was going to tell was Atem.

Yuugi climbed unto Atem's bed and gently but hastily shook his shoulders. "Atem."

The sleeping prince groaned. "What is it Yuugi?" he said, eyes still closed.

"I think I had a vision."

Atem's crimson eyes opened. He looked at his pale friend who was paler than usual. She nervously tugged one of her bangs, a habit she started developing whenever she gets nervous. Atem sat up on his elbows.

"Are you sure that it was a vision and not a nightmare?" he questioned her.

"I... I can't really tell but I know that it will come true."

"What did you see?"

Yuugi explained her vision to Atem. His eyebrows raised as he heard Nuru's name and the description that went along with it. He knew that Yuugi's stepfather was off ever since he saw him.

Once Yuugi was done, Atem started to get up. "We have to tell my father."

Yuugi pushed him back down. "No, he might not believe me. I mean, would you believe a child having a vision?"

"Yuugi, we have to tell somebody. You don't know when it will happen."

Yuugi spoke, a serious tone in her usually timid and docile voice. "I don't know why I had the vision. I don't know exactly when it will come true but I do know it will occur when we are older. Unless I can get more information about it we can't tell anybody else, not even Mana. Promise me please?"

Atem didn't respond for a minute. He was getting over the fact that his little one just went from timid to serious in a split second. He sighed in defeat. "All right."

"Thanks Atem." She reverted back to her docile personality. "Do you think I can sleep with you for the rest of the night?" she asked, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm scared that my vision will return."

Atem blushed also. He swallowed his dry throat and responded. "Sure."

He pulled the sheet over them. Yuugi curled up closer to Atem. She snuggled deeper into the mattress and fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

Atem blushed bright red at how close Yuugi was to him. He didn't know if he could go back to sleep with Yuugi so close but her warm body heat lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! The fillers are almost done and we are on our way to the best parts of the story. Just a couple of more chapters to go then the fun will begin. Just giving you a heads up. Also, thank you for the reviews. Really appreciate it! So enjoy!**

**P.S There is going to be some Anzu bashing in this chapter and later on. I was wondering if I should make her remain being hated by everybody or become a friend at the last few chapters. Just let me know.**

* * *

Three summers has passed. Time went by fast for Atem and Yuugi. Not only have they grown and matured, their friendship bond has also. It progressed to the point where they treated each other like brother and sister, sometimes more. By the time they reached age ten, they've started their studies on how to rule their kingdoms. They haven't had the time to visit each other like they used to when they were younger but when they do have the time to meet up, they treasure every moment.

Over the course of the three summers, Yuugi's vision has been getting clearer. She confirmed that the vision event will occur when they get older, approximately their late teens. She also saw that the riots have gotten out of hand and turned into a rebellion led by the tan people. Other parts of her vision were still blurry but the only thing she always sees in perfect clarity was her stepfather. It always sends a cold shiver down her spine.

One day, Yuugi finished her studies early so she rode over to Atem's palace. She went to his room but he wasn't there. So she went to Mana's room and asked Mana where Atem was. Mana told Yuugi that he was studying at the library with Mahad but would be finished in a few minutes.

"And then Mahad will teach me about magic," Mana added with excitement in her voice, bouncing up and down. Mahad had finally chosen Mana as his magician apprentice and she has been more hyperactive ever since.

"Congratulations Mana! Well, I'm going to see Atem."

"Okay. Bye and thanks," Mana waved goodbye as Yuugi closed the door behind her.

Knowing the palace layout by heart, Yuugi managed to make it to the corridor of the library just as Atem was leaving with various books in his arms. Yuugi's heart skipped a beat as she took in Atem's physique. Not only did Atem started his studies but also his training. Lean muscles formed his biceps and triceps. Under his white shirt, abs started to form.

Yuugi was about to call out to Atem when a random girl came out of nowhere and latched onto Atem's arm, making him almost drop his books. She had light tan skin and brown hair. She wore a sky blue dress with a dark blue sash tied around her waist. For a little girl, she had on a lot of jewelry that should have weighed her down but didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Hi Atem!" the girl said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Hello Anzu," said Atem, already annoyed just by her presence.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I told you that I was with Mahad." Atem tried to pull his arm away from Anzu but she wouldn't let go.

Yuugi froze as she saw Atem and Anzu together. Her heart clenched in fear as Yuugi thought that she was being replaced. She shook her head at the absurd idea. Atem would never do that her, they've been friends for too long in order for that scenario to happen. Yuugi also felt a feeling inside of her that she never had. It spiked as she looked at Anzu. She labeled it as jealousy.

Yuugi saw that Atem needed help so she walked up to them and spoke up. "Hi Até."

Atem's face lit up when he saw his pale friend and current savior.

"Hey little one. Am I glad to see you." Atem said with a smile. "How have you been lately?"

Anzu, still clinging to Atem's arm, glared at the pale princess. She didn't like how she was able to put a smile on her Atem's face and not her. She also didn't like how they had nicknames for each other and Atem hasn't given her one.

Yuugi felt the glare Anzu was giving her but remained oblivious to it. "I've been great." She looked at Anzu, still acting oblivious to her glare. "Who's this?"

Atem glanced at Anzu and inwardly sighed. He silently grunted when Anzu tightened her grip. "This is Princess Anzu. She is the heir of Libya."

Yuugi bowed her head. "Nice to meet you princess."

Anzu stared at her for a second then replied "Likewise."

"How are your dance classes going," Atem asked Yuugi.

Yuugi has been taking dance classes at her palace, without her stepfather knowing of course.

Yuugi's smile widened. "They are lots of fun. My dance mentor says I'm a dancing prodigy. I've progressed to a professional dancer in a short amount of time. Want to see?"

At Atem's nod, Yuugi stepped back and started doing advanced twists and turns, spins, even a couple of jumps in the air.

Atem's attention was all on Yuugi. His crimson eyes followed her every move. He loved seeing a smile on her face whenever she dances, it's the only thing where she can be herself and not the shy girl he knew since he was five. Yuugi's moves were very graceful as if she was the quintessence of dance. A ray of sunlight caught on her white shimmering dress, making her more beautiful.

Yuugi finished with a curtsy. Atem beamed at her. "That was awesome Yuugi."

Said person smoothed down her dress. "Thanks Atem. I still have to practice on some parts."

"Are you kidding? It was perfect."

Yuugi, not used to being complimented, put her head down in embarrassment, hiding her blush before Atem saw it. But he still did and thought, _So cute._

Raging with jealousy, Anzu finally spoke up. "I can dance too."

Anzu finally let go of Atem's arm and started dancing. Atem had to admit that Anzu was really good but she wasn't as graceful as Yuugi and seemed to get tired faster whereas Yuugi didn't break a sweat.

Anzu finished, her breathing slightly labored.

"That was really nice Anzu." Atem replied.

Atem turned back to Yuugi. "We can go play once I put my books away okay?"

Yuugi nodded her head. "Mmmh."

Atem scurried away quickly before Anzu could grab him again.

"So, who are you to Atem," Anzu asked once Atem turned around the corner.

"I'm his best friend." Yuugi answered.

"Why would he be friends with you," Anzu sneered. "You have a different skin color."

"Just because we have different skin colors doesn't mean we can't be friends. It's the inside that counts."

Anzu suddenly smirked. "Well, he won't be your best friend anymore since he'll be spending his time with somebody else."

"Why?" Yuugi said defensively. "What makes you think that he won't be my best friend anymore? Who are you to say who Atem can or can't be with? He can be friends with as many people as he wants and how long he wants."

"That's because I'm his fianceé." Anzu said with a smug smile on her face.

Yuugi stopped breathing the moment she heard that word.

"You're his what?" Yuugi squeaked.

"His fianceé. Meaning that he will spend his free time with me. And you want to know why you're not his fianceé ?"

Anzu didn't give Yuugi a chance to talk. "It's because I'm prettier than you, smarter than you, and better at everything else than you. You are a nobody."

Yuugi didn't give any reply. Her breath was caught in her throat. She took a step back as Anzu took a step forward, calling her every insult. Yuugi didn't know why she felt so cold and heartbroken inside at the concept of Atem and Anzu being engaged. She knew that arranged marriages were common in royal families but she didn't like how Atem was in one, with Anzu nonetheless. She knew they wouldn't make a good couple in the long run, only her and Atem. But now that will never happen.

Yuugi's eyes started pooling with tears. She quickly ran away from Anzu so that she wouldn't see the tears that already started falling. As she turned the corner, she ran into Atem.

"Whoa little one." Atem chuckled in his slightly deep voice, holding Yuugi by her shoulders at arms length. Atem's expression changed to concern as he saw that Yuugi's head was lowered, her blond bangs shadowing her eyes.

"What's wrong little one?"

Not trusting her voice, Yuugi shook her head and pushed past Atem, continuing to run away to her safe haven.

"Yuugi!" Atem called out to her but she didn't stop.

_I wonder what's wrong with her, _Atem thought.

He turned around as he heard footsteps. It was Anzu's and he didn't like the sadistic smirk on her face.

"What did you do to Yuugi, Anzu?" Atem demanded.

"I just told her that I'm your fianceé and that she's a nobody."

"Why would you do that?!"

Without waiting for a reply, Atem ran after Yuugi, knowing exactly where she ran off to.

Atem appeared at the garden. It has changed drastically over the summers. The garden has been built bigger and wider to accommodate new plants and the bushes that have been steadily growing wider. Atem's father built new pathways into the maze. The new paths interconnected with the others so it was more confusing and servants rarely entered. The Ra fountain was still there at the center but more water spouts erupted from it.

Atem didn't need to enter the improved maze to find Yuugi. He walked to one of the palm trees at the outer rim of the garden. Looking around to make sure that nobody was around, he moved aside some branches and sure enough he found Yuugi.

The lotus flowers she was lying on were in full bloom, giving off their sweet fragrance. Since the bushes have grown, the lotuses had enough space to grow more, covering every inch of the ground, allowing Yuugi to stay hidden without any of her body parts sticking out. She was currently curled into a ball, her face hidden from Atem. He heard soft sniffles coming from her.

Atem lied down next to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, what's wrong," he asked softly.

Yuugi didn't respond for a moment. Then she looked up at Atem. His face softened more and his heart wrenched as he saw his little one's face. Her innocent amethyst orbs were puffy and red from the tears that were still cascading down on her face, creating salty streaks.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged to Anzu," she asked, her question broken apart by her hiccups.

Atem reached over and wiped away his little one's tears with his thumb.

"I was going to tell you. I just found out myself today. To tell you the truth, I don't like her at all."

The weighted grief that was laying on Yuugi's shoulder was lifted and she gratefully inhaled air.

"Then why are you engaged to her?"

"It was my father's decision since I was born."

"Why don't you tell him to call it off since you don't like her?"

"I can't. It's already set."

Yuugi sighed in resignation and closed her eyes, her tears finally gone. Atem stared at her for a moment then a question popped in his head.

He gave Yuugi a curious look. "Not to sound rude but, why do you care who I am engaged to? I haven't seen you this upset in a long time."

Yuugi's cheeks flushed pink. "W-well, because..." she stammered.

Atem smirked at her. "Are you jealous little one?"

"No!" Yuugi denied but the brighter shade of red on her face said otherwise. "I just want you to be happy with whomever can do that for you. Can't I worry about a friend's happiness?"

"You're totally jealous Yuugi," Atem kept teasing her.

"I am not." Yuugi hid her tomato red face under her folded arms.

Atem laughed at her reaction. He loves to get his little one riled up and see that cute blushing face. He also loves how he's the only one that can put a smile on her face, aside from Mana and Queen Layla. From that day on, he vowed to himself that he would make Yuugi smile everyday, if possible, so that he wouldn't have to see her depressed ever again.

* * *

Days have passed since the Anzu encounter. Whenever Yuugi had the time to come over to visit and Atem was finished with his studies, they would escape into the garden maze to lose Anzu. She never took a step inside so they were safe.

Right now, Atem and Yuugi were in the maze, leisurely walking side by side under the clear, blue Egyptian sky. A breeze went by, blowing over the couple. Atem sniffed the lavender scent that was coming from Yuugi. She always smells like a lot of flowers but lavender was her natural scent.

Atem sighed as he thought back over the last few days when Anzu arrived. It has been a living nightmare for him ever since.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked.

"Anzu. She never leaves me alone. I have to keep on looking out for her. She's stalking me in my own palace."

"Then why don't you tell her father? I'm sure he'll be able to do something."

Atem shook his head. "No. I don't want to cause trouble for my father if I'm complaining."

"Okay. I understand."

"How is Queen Layla?" Atem obviously wanted to change the subject. "My father hasn't heard from her in a while."

"My mama's well. She's just planning something and won't tell me. She says it's a surprise.

"I'm more worried about my vision Até. Especially the rebellion of the tan people. The riots have stopped at my kingdom but there is still thick tension between the people. I don't know what to do if we aren't able to control it."

Atem plucked a red rose and placed it in Yuugi's hair.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there to help you in a heartbeat."

Yuugi looked at Atem. "You really mean that?"

"Of course. That's what friends do, protect one another."

Yuugi smiled cutely at Atem. "Thanks Até."

"Anything for you mery-i."

Yuugi blushed at the new nickname and turned her head away. Atem chuckled, always content to get that reaction from his little one.

* * *

**Mery-i=partner in Egyptian**

**Just one more chapter to go then the fun will begin! I'm sorry if I made Yuugi get bullied in this chapter. I had no idea what I was thinking when I was writing that part but everything is better now. Review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! This is a somewhat short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to update on Friday so I give you this. **

**This chapter has a song in it called _Can I have this dance _from High School Musical 3. I thought the song suited the mood that's coming up. It's only going to be the first verse and the chorus. The second part is coming in a few chapters, just to give you a heads up. **

**Imagine Yuugi and Atem singing and doing the same moves in the movie as Troy and Gabriella but amateurish (except Yuugi does Gabriella's moves perfect). Enjoy!**

* * *

**2 months later...**

Atem was sitting on a bench under an apple tree in his palace's garden. He was taking a break from his studies. He blissfully sniffed the newly blossomed apple blossoms and sighed in contentment. Anzu went back to her country a month ago and the tan prince was enjoying his freedom.

Suddenly, Atem heard rapid pattering on the hard ground. It sounded like somebody was running and it was getting closer. Atem sat erect and waited to see who was disturbing the tranquility of the garden.

Atem's crimson eyes widened as he saw Yuugi running to him with a frightened expression on her usually cheerful face. He stood up as Yuugi came up. She bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Little one, what's wrong," he asked, concerned. "You're usually not like this."

"I have... bad news," Yuugi panted.

"What is it?"

"I'm... I'm...," Yuugi stood up and looked at Atem straight in his eyes, "I'm leaving."

Atem kept his composure but inside his heart shattered. His precious little one was leaving him? This had to be a dream, no, a nightmare. He wouldn't be able to do anything if she wasn't around. Of course he still has Mana but it wouldn't be the same without Yuugi. He asked again to make sure he heard her right.

"What did you say?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" Atem tried to keep his voice steady but it cracked a little.

"You remember when I told you that my mama was up to something a while ago?" At Atem's nod, Yuugi continued. "Well, it's a surprise trip. I'm leaving my kingdom and traveling the continent. It could take years for me to come back."

"Years?!" Atem's tone pitched a little higher. "Can't you ask your mother that you don't want to go?" He didn't have to ask Yuugi if she wanted to go or not. He knows Yuugi can get very homesick.

"She thinks traveling will be good for me. Help me gain more worldly knowledge," Yuugi sighed dejectedly. "She knows what's best for me so I have no choice. I also have to go because my stepfather is going. I don't want him alone with my mama. He's been acting strange lately. And another reason is-"

"-because of your vision," Atem finished.

Yuugi nodded.

Atem sighed, dreading to ask another question.

"When are you leaving?"

Yuugi tugged one of her bangs, finding sudden interest at the ground.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm packing today so I had enough time to come here and tell you."

Atem still couldn't believe that Yuugi was leaving. He then decided to give Yuugi a parting gift.

"Wait here," he told Yuugi.

He quickly ran to his chamber. He rummaged through his dresser until he found what he was looking for. He ran back to Yuugi.

"What's behind your back," Yuugi asked.

Atem revealed the item. It was a diamond choker. The choker was made out of small diamonds and at the center was a heart-shaped diamond. The sunlight made the choker sparkle and make various rainbows.

Yuugi's amethyst orbs sparkled at seeing the extravagant jewelry. "It's so beautiful."

"It was my mother's before she died. I've kept it a secret from everybody but I'll give it to you." Atem put the choker around Yuugi's petite neck. It fit snuggly against her neck.

Yuugi fingered her new jewelry. "I can't accept this Atem. It's the only thing you have left of your mother."

"It's okay. I know you'll take good care of it."

After a moment of hesitation, Yuugi left the choker on. "Thanks Até."

Yuugi's pale cheeks flushed pink as she was about to make a request. "Atem, can you do a small favor for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

_[music starts]_

"Dance with me."

Atem looked shocked for a second, not expecting a random favor, then he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'd love to little one but I can't. I haven't danced in a long time. I'm a little rusty."

Yuugi giggled. "That's alright. Just do what I do and do it the best you can."

[Yuugi]_  
_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step _  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide.

[Atem, Yuugi]_  
_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance

They looked deep into each others' eyes, forgetting about the rest of the world, just like the first time they danced together.

Yuugi spoke softly so that she wouldn't break the spell. "Make sure that you never forget this moment okay?"

Atem just nodded his head, unable to respond.

Then Yuugi performed a bold move. She placed a hand on Atem's tan face, leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, she giggled sweetly at seeing her best friend's cheeks bright red as a tomato.

She took a couple of steps back. "Good-bye Atem," she whispered loud enough for Atem to hear. She then fully turned around and started walking away from him.

"Good-bye Yuugi." Atem said.

Yuugi turned her head to look at Atem for the last time, absorbing all his features, then left the garden.

Atem placed his hand on the spot where Yuugi kissed him. He savored the last bit of warmth from the kiss and the pleasant shiver that went down his spine before they disappeared. He didn't move from his spot until Dalila came to escort him back to Mahad.

* * *

So Yuugi left her kingdom the next morning just like she said. Ever since then, Yuugi would write to Atem about her travels, describing the villages and cities her family visited, their cultures, and more. Atem wrote to Yuugi how everybody in his palace missed her, especially his father, Dalila, and Mana. He would also write to her about the status of her kingdom from time to time.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to keep this up. The farther Yuugi went, the more distance between the tan prince and pale princess. Their birds, Horus and Isis, would sometimes get lost in the wilderness so, to not lose them, Yuugi and Atem decided to stop sending letters. But everyday, in their hearts, they hope that they will see each other again soon.

* * *

**And that is the end! I'm just kidding, there's plenty more coming. It will get better from here on out. More romance, some intense conflicts, and more! The rating may change to T sooner or later, just to let you know. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Last week, I was amazed that the reviews went up so fast. I was like, _is this really my story reviews_? So I look and most of the reviews came from this person called Yami's Devil. Because of this, I am dedicating this chapter to her for the many reviews and also to Amaris the Dark Mage for her constructive criticism. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

8 summers later...

"Take the prisoner to the dungeons for stealing!"

The guards nodded to their king and left the throne room with the struggling prisoner.

The eighteen- year-old Atem sighed in exhaustion. He has been sentencing prisoners their punishments and dealing with other royal matters all day.

Atem's tan skin had darken over the years, making it look like bronze. Women fell head over heels in love with him, men were jealous. He wore a beige shirt and tunic, a red cape, and sandals. He wore many gold armbands and rings (none of them an engagement ring). His crown glistened like the sun. Wings sprouted out from the side, embedded with jade stones. The Eye of Horus shined brightly.

"If there is nothing left to do, you are free to leave," he said to his council.

They nodded their heads and all of them departed the throne room except one, Seth. He stood right by Atem's side. Once all the council members left, he spoke to Atem.

"Atem, my dear cousin, you must marry Anzu in order to fully become king."

The tan king rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. "Yes Seth, I know. You've told me many times."

Seth has brought up this particular subject over since Atem turned eighteen and became king. He knew his cousin was just trying to be helpful but it bothered Atem a great deal. Atem is engaged to Anzu but they aren't officially married so he isn't officially king. Anzu isn't officially queen but she stays at Atem's palace and orders the servants as one.

"You know very well that I don't like Anzu." Atem explained to Seth. "She only likes me because she'll become queen once we wed. I need somebody to love me for who I am."

"Well you can't since you already have a fiancée. You can't so much look at another princess."

Atem leaned back on his golden throne, closed his eyes, and immediately thought of Yuugi. He started daydreaming about her since he turned 18. He thought of her beautiful, pale cherub face, her sweet lavender scent, and her bell-like laughter. But the most memorable feature of her was her piercing amethyst eyes. He would look deep into those jewels and read Yuugi like a book.

"Atem?" Seth called out.

Atem silently cursed his cousin for making him stop thinking of his little one. He opened his eyes and playfully glared at him.

"I will think about it later. I promise."

The priest smiled playfully back. "You say that all the time. You should really come up with an another excuse." On that note, Seth left.

Atem enjoyed the moment of silence until the side door opened, revealing Mana. Atem was relieved to see her. He hasn't seen his childhood friend in a while since he became king. His responsibilities had him cooped up in the throne room most of the day.

"Mana, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying with Mahad?"

"I just wanted to check on my best friend," Mana replied with a smile. "And Mahad is getting his magic scrolls so I came to see how you've been."

"I'm fine."

"That's not what Seth told me. He said you daydream sometimes and act melancholy."

"That is not true!" Atem snapped but his flustered cheeks said otherwise.

"Is it about Yuugi?" Mana sent him a teasing look.

Atem didn't say anything then he sighed in resignation. He told the young magician apprentice about his crush on Yuugi since he was ten so he couldn't deny it.

"Yes," he answered sadly. "I miss her a lot."

Mana copied her friend's tone. "I miss her too. She was the only one that accepted me right away like you." She is a bit of a klutz, not many like her except Atem and Yuugi.

"I wonder when she will come back?" Atem sighed dejectedly.

Suddenly the throne room doors swung open with a slam. A black figure raced in like an arrow. Atem panicked thinking an arrow was heading for him until the figure slowed down and landed on his shoulder. Atem saw that it was a black and white kite, a very familiar black and white kite.

His crimson eyes widened as realization struck him like lightening.

"Isis, is that you?"

The bird screeched as if saying, _Of course it's me._

Atem stammered. "Then, i-if you're here, t-then that means..."

Atem heard thundering hooves coming toward him. A chocolate brown horse raced into the room, and turned its body as it stopped at the base of the steps. Its rider jumped off with ease. After taking his/her cloak off, Atem and Mana gasped in shock and surprise.

Yuugi raised her arms in the air as if she finished performing.

"I'm back!" She proudly stated with a beautiful smile.

Mana was the first to shake out of her shock.

"Yuugi!" She ran down the steps and hugged Yuugi so tightly she might have crushed her. The older pale princess hugged her back wholeheartedly. They let go of each other and stood back, complimenting each other and talked about how much they've changed over the summers.

While the girls were conversing, Atem still sat at his throne, finding it unbelievable that Yuugi was here. He looked over her to make sure that this person really was his little one. She still had her fair, pale skin. Her tri-colored hair fell on her mid-back, rather than stuck up, making her more gorgeous. On top of her head was a silver tiara decorated with amethyst jewels. She wore an elegant white dress that hugged her body showing all her curves.

Atem confirmed his search that it was Yuugi when his scrutinizing eyes fell on Yuugi's neck. His past mother's diamond choker rested against it. It sparkled as if it was just given to Yuugi.

Yuugi noticed that Atem was staring at her with intensity in his crimson eyes. She blushed a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "You're not going to say hello to an old friend?"

Atem sat up from his throne and walked down the steps toward Yuugi. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pressed her against his tan, muscle-toned chest. Yuugi hooked her arms around his neck, feeling a pleasant shiver go through her as she welcomed his heart-warming body heat. Their bodies melded together as one, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

They enjoyed the moment the best they could before they reluctantly let go of each other.

Atem gave Yuugi a once more look over. "You've changed a lot _little_ one."

Yuugi pouted at Atem as she heard the emphasis on little. She's the same height as Atem's chest (which she didn't mind). Even Mana was taller than her by a couple of inches.

Atem chuckled at Yuugi's pouty face. It only made her ten times cuter.

"Yes, I have changed but I am still the sweet and innocent Yuugi you know and love. Oh, before I forget." She gestured to Peter who was carrying many bags on his back. "I brought gifts for everybody."

She walked up to Peter and took out a wrapped present from one of the bags and handed it to Mana.

"You didn't have to get me anything Yuugi," Mana said as she accepted her gift.

"It's no trouble. I wanted to."

She turned to Atem. "I got you a lot of gifts also but I already put them in your chamber before I came here."

Atem smiled graciously. "I can't wait to see them."

"So Yuugi, tell us about your journey," said Mana.

Yuugi was about to tell them about her journey but was interrupted by Mahad coming in through the side door.

"Okay Mana. I'm ready to-" Mahad stopped talking as he saw Yuugi.

"Princess Yuugi!" He quickly bowed. "On behalf of the council, I welcome you back."

"Hello Mahad. It's good to be back."

"I hope the council and I will be able to listen about our eventful journey and meet your parents again."

"Maybe later. I just arrived today so I need some rest."

"Of course. Come along Mana."

"Hopefully I'll see you later Yuugi." Mana quickly caught up to Mahad and both of them left.

"Are you really tired?" Atem asked. He wanted to spend some more time with Yuugi.

"I am tired but I want to stay up longer. I want us to catch up on our lives." Yuugi said with an angelic smile.

"Guard!" Atem shouted.

A guard quickly appeared. "Yes sire?"

"Please take these gifts to their respective people and put Peter in the stables."

"As you wish."

The guard took Peter by his reins and led him out of the throne room with Isis perched on his back.

Once the guard left, Atem intertwined his fingers with Yuugi's.

"I know the perfect place where we can talk in private." He flashed Yuugi a sexy, toothy grin.

Yuugi flustered pink and just nodded her head, unable to respond because of the strange gesture and allowed Atem to lead her to the infamous maze garden.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Man, I have tons of homework this weekend it's not funny. I also have a lot of tests next week so I don't know if I'll be able to update next week on time. Wish me luck. Review! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I managed to get through my hectic test week so now I can spend my time writing my story for you guys!Thanks for all your constant support!**

**Remember that I said whether Anzu should be hated throughout the whole story or not? Well I decided that she should be a good guy and help out in the end. She's not my most favorite person in the Yu-Gi-Oh series since I think she is too attached to Yami than Yuugi should be but she keeps everybody together and without her, everybody would pretty much act like Kaiba. So, sorry if you were expecting Anzu bashing the whole way. It will take a while before she starts acting good so enjoy it while you can. So without further ado, here is the next installment of More than friends.**

**P.S The second part of "Can I have this dance" is in this chapter. The first part of the song where Troy sings, think of the dance at Gabriella's college and the rest of it is the school rooftop scene. Also they are singing if you haven't realized yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Queen Anzu was strolling through the palace halls arrogantly. She kept on ordering random servants to do just about anything, abusing her power. She smiled sinisterly to herself, pleased that she is finally queen. Not officially but still queen nonetheless.

As she was walking, she saw Atem coming around the corner. She was about to call out to him until her icy blue eyes widened as she saw who was with him. It was Yuugi, the princess that left the country summers ago.

_She's returned_, Anzu thought. Her blue eyes turned colder when she saw that they were holding hands. _Well, she better not take my Atem away from me again._

When Yuugi left, Anzu tried to get Atem to fall in love with her. Fortunately, her plan has been failing. When Yuugi left, Atem became more distant toward her, not wanting anything to do with her.

Anzu decided to follow them. She trailed behind them silently. She growled to herself when she saw that they were heading into the garden maze. She loathed it. It was so confusing, it made her angry. She wouldn't be able to follow them so she decided to wait for them later on.

* * *

Atem and Yuugi entered the garden maze with no fear of getting lost. Yuugi kept twisting her head, spotting everything that held a good or bad memory.

"I missed this place." Yuugi took in a deep breath of the flora-filled air and exhaled contently.

"They didn't have any gardens at the countries you visited?" Atem asked.

"No. I was constantly moving so I didn't have the time to explore. Some countries I did stay for a while but they didn't have any."

"That reminds me, how is your father? I haven't seen him around and I want to say hello."

Atem looked away so that Yuugi wouldn't see the pain and hurt look in his eyes. He blinked his eyes to prevent tears from forming.

Yuugi noticed that her friend hasn't responded. She looked at him with concern in her sparkling amethyst orbs. Her heart clenched, afraid that something has happened to the kind king. "What's wrong?"

Atem swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. He opened his mouth but no word came out. He forced himself to speak so to not worry Yuugi.

"He... he died two months ago from being poisoned."

Yuugi gasped, shocked by the news. She knew she was away for a long time but she didn't expect the king to be dead so soon. Who would assassinate a king that cared and loved his people very much?

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I wish I came back sooner to see him one last time."

"It's okay. I'm sure he would've loved to see you too before he left." Atem reassured Yuugi, sending her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "But when you came, I was sitting on the throne. What made you think that he was still alive, whether he died by poison or not?"

"I thought he was on a diplomatic trip and left you in charge. I haven't seen him in a long time but he would still be strong enough to rule or made you king and have him guide you."

"If only," Atem wishfully thought aloud.

"I'll make sure to tell my mother to visit his tomb and give him offerings."

"Thank you little one. I'm sure my father will be very pleased." Atem smiled gratefully.

Yuugi smiled back. They walked in comfortable silence until Atem broke it.

"Tell me more about your journey." Atem said, obviously wanting to deviate from his father's death.

Yuugi nodded, happy to change the subject. "The countries my parents and I visited were all friendly, not hostile like I expected. They welcomed us as if we were long time friends."

As Yuugi happily told Atem about her experiences, his eyes glazed over her. He was impressed about how much his little one has grown. Not just physically but also mentally. She has more worldly knowledge than him, and he's been reading tons of books. He watched at how Yuugi walked. Her petite body swayed as if she was subconsciously dancing. Her gait was graceful like she wasn't even trying. He wouldn't be surprised if Yuugi had many suitors or even a husband.

"Aibou?" Atem asked once Yuugi stopped talking.

Yuugi's eyes widened a little at the new nickname but answered. "Yes Até?"

"Have you found a husband yet?"

Yuugi's cheeks flustered pink at the question. She always feels a little uncomfortable when she talks about marriage. But seeing the concealed possessiveness in Atem's crimson eyes, she responded back.

"No, I have not. There were many men that asked for my hand in marriage but I refused. My mother could set up an arranged marriage but she wants me to marry for true love."

Atem exhaled heavily, not noticing that he's been holding his breath. Yuugi giggled at him.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you seem so concerned about my marriage affairs."

Atem quirked one of his eyebrows. "Shouldn't I? Not just any man can claim a beautiful, pure angel such as yourself." His voice deepened, turning seductive.

Yuugi stopped walking. Her cheeks turned red at hearing her friend's tone. She looked back at him, seeing his crimson eyes darken slightly, hidden lust also in them. She suppressed a shiver and forced herself to look away.

"I'm not that beautiful nor an angel," she said softly.

"I highly doubt that." Atem's voice stayed the same.

Not wanting to stay under Atem's gaze, Yuugi hid behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Stop staring at me like that." said person whined.

"I can't help it." He walked to Yuugi. "You're so cute when you're being modest," he teased but truthfully admitted.

Atem playfully chased after Yuugi as she kept on hiding behind trees. She kept telling him to stop but played along. Atem finally caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest. They laughed joyfully as if they were five again.

"Want to go back inside?" Atem asked, looking down at Yuugi.

Yuugi looked up and nodded, her eyes sparkling. Hand-in-hand, they strolled back to the palace to Atem's chamber.

* * *

As soon as Atem opened his door and entered the room, he was tackled by two, big furry creatures.

"Ooof."

He shook his head and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw two big cats looming over him, looking at him as if he was a tasty treat.

"Aibou?" He asked cautiously so that he wouldn't be eaten alive. "What are these cats and why are they here?"

Yuugi giggled. She stepped between the two big cats and patted them on their sides affectionately.

"These are one of your many gifts. They're Bengal tigers. This is Layla. I named her after my mother." She pointed to the tiger with a pink rhinestone collar. "And this is her big brother, Ari." The other tiger had a gold collar.

The tigers nuzzled Atem lovingly, purring very loudly. Atem kept a calm composure but Yuugi saw in his eyes that he was still scared.

"Don't worry." Yuugi reassured him. "They're tame. They won't hurt you or anybody else unless threatened."

"That's good to know." Atem grimaced as Layla licked him, leaving slob on his pretty face.

Yuugi giggled and held out her hand to Atem. "Come on. Let me show you the rest of the gifts."

So Yuugi did just that. There were many exotic fruits, incenses, gems, oils, and other objects that interested Atem. As he was inspecting a very colorful gem, he noticed that Yuugi had a frown on her angelic face.

"What's bothering you little one?"

Yuugi looked up at him. She nervously fixed her tiara. "What makes you think that something is bothering me?"

Atem gave her a look. She sighed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from her best friend. She sat down on the edge of his bed, Layla lying down next to her feet.

"It's my vision." Yuugi blandly stated.

The room fell silent as the infamous vision subject came up. Atem and Yuugi never told Akunumkanon when they were little so the problem rests in their hands. Atem put down the gem and sat down next to Yuugi. Ari followed and repeated the same action as Layla.

"Has all of it been revealed?" Atem asked cautiously. He didn't want to pry any further. He knew this was a touchy subject to Yuugi. He wouldn't force her to tell him if she didn't want to.

"Yes, except one thing but I know when and where it will take place."

Yuugi took a deep breath before she explained the vision.

"It's going to unfold soon since we're in our teens. It will happen here, at your palace but it will affect both of our kingdoms. A major riot will break out. And of course, my stepfather killing somebody."

Yuugi's eyebrows creased in confusion at her last sentence.

"That's what confuses me though. That part of the vision has remained obstructed for the past couple of summers. Every summer a little bit is unveiled except that. That's what worries me."

"Don't worry. I'll help you get through it."

"Thanks Atem but this is my vision so my problem. I should handle it on my own."

Atem grasped Yuugi's soft hand in his callous hand and kissed it. Yuugi blushed, surprised at Atem's gentleman manner.

He still held Yuugi's hand, stroking it gently with his thumb as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I promised a long time ago that I would help you in a heartbeat and I intend to keep it."

Yuugi looked into Atem's crimson eyes, sincerity blazing in them. Yuugi was astonished at how passionate her friend can be, especially for her. She didn't want to burden him with her problems but she knew that once Atem made up his mind, he never backs down.

She smiled. "Thanks Atem."

They sat there, getting lost into each others' eyes, not wanting to move an inch. Then, they closed their eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. But they were interrupted by knocks on the door.

Yuugi opened her eyes. Noticing how close her lips was to Atem's, she quickly moved back and pulled her hand out of Atem's. She turned her head so that he wouldn't see her tomato red face.

Atem smirked at her innocence but glared at the person behind the door that interrupted his almost-kiss with his little one.

"Come in," he said, hidden annoyance in his voice.

The door opened to reveal a tall, light tan man. He looked a couple of summers older than Yuugi and Atem. He had shaggy, blond hair and soft hazel brown eyes. He just wore a light brown kilt with a blue sash tied around his waist and sandals.

Atem blinked at the stranger. He has never seen him in the palace before. So what was he doing here? And why did Yuugi smile at him when he appeared?

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi cried out happily. She gracefully stepped over Layla and leaped into Jounouchi's open arms. She clasped her arms around his neck. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Yuugi giggled cutely into his bare chest as Jounouchi chuckled.

Atem stared at Jounouchi, jealousy seething in his darken crimson eyes. He didn't like Yuugi being in his embrace or how comfortable she looked in it. He was the only one to make his aibou that way.

They held each other too long for Atem's liking and then they separated.

"What are you doing here?" Yuugi asked Jounouchi.

"Your mother sent me to check up on you and wondering of you're returning to the palace.

"Actually, I am right now." Yuugi turned to a window, seeing Ra steadily setting. "I need to go home to rest."

She turned to Atem and bowed her head. "Good-bye Atem. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow if I don't sleep in."

"I'll catch up with you soon," Jounouchi said as Yuugi was about to leave.

"Okay. I'll get Peter and say hello to Timeaus." On that note, Yuugi left, leaving the two men alone.

Atem growled silently at Jounouchi as he kept on staring after Yuugi. He cleared his throat to get his attention. Jounouchi looked at the king and bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty for not acknowledging your presence earlier."

"It is quite alright, Jounouchi I presume?"

Said person nodded his head, confirming his presumption.

"What are you to Yuugi?" Atem asked, concealing his jealousy and possessiveness.

Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow. "Pardon me, Your Majesty?"

Atem stood up and walked up to Jounouchi. Even though he was shorter than him, Atem stood tall and held his head high, an aura of power and authority radiating from him.

"What are you to Yuugi?" Atem repeated.

Jounouchi stared at the tan king for a moment, wondering why he was so concerned about who the pale princess hung out with. Then he looked deeper into his eyes and saw possessiveness and jealousy. Jounouchi realized why the king was acting the way he is now. He chuckled. Atem gave him a questioning look.

The blond cleared his throat. "Excuse my manners Your Majesty. I can obviously see how much you feel and care for Yuugi. You don't have to worry about me taking her from you."

"How can I be sure?" Atem said, still looking skeptical. "You look like a suitable suitor for her."

"Even if I wanted her to be my wife, she would still see me as a brotherly figure."

"A brotherly figure?"

Jounouchi nodded. "I met Yuugi when she visited my village, the Village of Rushing Water. We became instant friends and when she had to leave, I couldn't bear to see her go so I accompanied her and her family on their journey. I didn't love her like a partner but I cared about her a lot. She's like a little sister to me. Queen Layla saw the connection between us and appointed me to be Yuugi's guardian. I have been stuck to her ever since."

Atem's tense body softened at hearing the admiration in Jounouchi's voice. He was glad that he didn't have to compete for Yuugi's affections. He wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

Atem finally smiled earnestly. "Well Jounouchi, please continue to protect Yuugi for me."

"Please, just call me Jou, and I'll do better than that Your Highness."

"I'll hold you to it Jou. And you may call me Atem."

"Okay. I'll make sure that Yuugi comes everyday so that you two can spend more time together." He winked at the king.

Then he gave Atem a slightly threatening look. "But if you upset Yuugi in any way, I don't care if you're king, I will track you down and murder you."

Atem gave Jou a serious look. "I assure you that I will never intend to harm Yuugi."

Jounouchi's visage went back to its happy-go-lucky facade. "Good. I must escort Yuugi back to her palace. I'll take my leave." Jou bowed his head and left in the same direction Yuugi went earlier.

Atem wanted to see them off but he got a strong gut feeling. It was telling him to go to the garden. He didn't know why but he always trusted his instincts. He swiftly jogged to the garden.

* * *

Yuugi decided that before she leaves, she wanted to go to the garden one last time. When she got there, she saw Anzu with her back to her. Yuugi knew that Anzu hated her but she decided to be nice so that maybe she can warm up to her a little bit. She walked to her and greeted her.

"Hello Princess Anzu."

Anzu turned around and narrowed her eyes. _Why is this girl talking to me as if we are friends, _Anzu thought. _No matter. I'll just play nice for a little bit._

"Hello Princess Yuugi. And it's Queen Anzu now."

Yuugi startled. "Q-Queen?"

Anzu took in Yuugi's reaction with silent delight. "Yes. Though Atem and I aren't married yet but I still obtain the title."

"Oh," was all Yuugi said.

"So, how was your journey?"

"It was lots of fun actually, despite my homesickness."

Anzu then decided to drop her nice act.

"Have you met anybody that you like?"

Yuugi tried to hide her blush but failed. "No, I haven't."

Anzu continued. "Well, despite my marriage arrangement with Atem, suitors still come to me. I bet you don't have any. You want to know why?"

Yuugi knew where this was going but responded anyway. "Why?" she tentatively asked.

"It's because you're not pretty like me and-"

Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her fists at her sides, stomped her foot in anger, and interrupted Anzu before she could utter another word.

"Listen Anzu!" Yuugi practically barked out, her timid voice replaced by a commanding one.

Anzu flinched back, actually frightened of the timid princess. She's only seen Yuugi twice but she could tell that this wasn't the usual attitude of her.

Yuugi stepped forward, her face almost touching Anzu's. "I've had enough of your insults! What have I ever done to you to make you loathe me? I'm just trying to befriend you but you keep on pushing me away. And you know what else? I'm done with you!"

With a huff, Yuugi briskly walked to the Ra fountain, leaving behind a (for once) speechless Anzu.

After a few moments passed, Anzu snapped out of her stupor and growled.

_How dare she talks to me like that, _she thought to herself, rage burning inside her. _I'll show her to disrespect me._

It was then that Atem came up. He thought that Yuugi would be at the lotus flower patch but his instincts told him that she was at the fountain. He saw Anzu and decided to ask her where Yuugi went .

As Atem walked to her, Anzu's face brightened up. She sighed in relief.

"Oh Atem. Thank Ra you're here."

"Where's Yuugi," the tan king asked before Anzu could continue.

Anzu was about to protest why he asked about her but stopped as she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"She went to the fountain."

As soon as Anzu finished the sentence, Atem walked into the maze.

Anzu yelled at him. "Why do you care so much about her? She yelled at me earlier! She should be punished!"

"She has every right to yell at you for whatever you have done to her," Atem shouted over his shoulder. He continued through the maze, eventually reaching the center. He saw Yuugi sitting on the fountain , hunched over. He walked over to her.

* * *

Yuugi hugged her legs, her head resting on her knees. She nonchalantly stared at her reflection on the rippling water surface. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother to turn around. From the corner of her vision, she saw Atem sitting next to her.

"Hey," said Atem.

"Hi," Yuugi mumbled.

They both sat there in silence. As Ra was setting, the air got cooler. A cool breeze went by, rustling leaves and carrying the fading echoes of birds that have started settling down in their nests. Atem patiently waited for Yuugi to talk whenever she was ready. Another silent moment passed. Finally, Yuugi spoke.

"I yelled at Anzu earlier," she said, still staring at her reflection.

Atem's eyes widened in surprise. "You... yelled at Anzu?" He didn't think his little one was capable of that.

Yuugi smiled weakly, twirling one of her blonde bangs. "Yeah. Very unbecoming of me isn't it?"

"I don't know." Atem shrugged his shoulders. "It shows that you finally have a backbone. And I bet you're even cuter when you're angry."

Yuugi blushed then asked a question, glancing at Atem.

"Atem... do you think I'm pretty?"

The tan king looked over her petite, slim body. _Mere words can't describe your angelic beauty aibou, _he thought.

"You are very beautiful Yuugi," Atem said genuinely, "Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise."

She blushed a brighter red. "Thanks Atem."

The tan king saw that Yuugi was still somewhat sulking. An idea popped into his head, causing a sexy smirk to form.

"I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" Yuugi learned to be cautious of her best friend's smirk, especially when it was directed to her.

"Dance with me."

Yuugi gasped, remembering those words. Those same exact words that she said to Atem before she left. Now she was the one to look away.

"I'm sorry Atem but I can't," she said sadly. "My stepfather found out and has forbidden me to dance. He's been watching me like a hawk so I've forgotten."

Atem stood up and took hold of Yuugi's hands. "That's okay. It will come back to you with a little practice."

[Atem]_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you thru it all_  
__  
_[Atem, Yuugi]_  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance

[Yuugi and Atem]_  
_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this danceCan I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance

The two dancers stared at each other, mesmerized by their colorful orbs. Atem swelled with pride as he was able to put an endearing smile back on his little one's face. He leaned down and kissed both of Yuugi's cheeks. He chuckled lightly at his little one's cute expression.

"Let's go to Jounouchi. He must be worried about you and it has been a long day."

"Okay." Yuugi suppressed a yawn and happily let Atem lead her to the stables.

* * *

**Hooray for Yuugi finally standing up for herself! She won't burst like that all the time so she still is our sweet and innocent princess. **

**This was a very long chapter in my standards. I think this is the only longest chapter that I will do but I am so proud of myself for updating it on time. The rest will be somewhat short. In a couple of chapters, the rating will change to T, just to forewarn you. It won't be anything too graphic but serious situations and relationships are about to happen. I can't wait to write them and share them with you!**

**Review please and tell a friend!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey people! I finished this chapter on Tuesday but I decided to still update on Friday, just to stay on schedule. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner since this is a short chapter but my brother had the laptop and I was getting my hair done. I have to warn you that in the second part of this chapter it gets a little sensual between Yuugi and Atem. Nothing too serious but I still wanted to tell you just in case.**

**Also the second part of this chapter was inspired by this comic that I saw on Youtube. It is a SetoxAtem pairing taking place in Ancient Egypt. I don't really approve of the pairing but I thought the comic was so cute! You should go check it out. I took out a lot of parts and altered some but it's pretty much the same concept as the comic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Atem was casually walking through the palace halls, taking a break from his duties. Even though he was confident-looking on the outside, he was depressed in the inside. He hasn't seen his little one yesterday. Jou told him that she slept in so Atem let her, knowing that she needed it. Now it's the middle of the day and Yuugi still hasn't come.

Atem was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of children laughing and a very familiar bell-like laughter with it. It sounded like the noise was coming from the servant children room. He walked to it and looked inside. A smile grazed his face at seeing a joyous sight. The children were running around Yuugi in circles without a care in the world. Yuugi happily laughed along, captured by their enthusiasm.

The children stopped running and playing once they saw Atem. They quickly bowed their heads and didn't move from their positions. Yuugi noticed this and looked up. She saw Atem and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Atem. I'm sorry that I didn't see you sooner. You were busy with your council and I didn't want to interrupt."

"You're always welcome to intervene Yuugi," Atem said as he walked in. "I wouldn't mind." He ruffled one of the boy's hair. The child giggled as Atem smiled at him.

Atem gazed at Yuugi and the children around her. He couldn't help but think about how his life would be if he and Yuugi had kids. He imagined that it would make him the happiest man in the world. He quickly moved the thought to the back of his mind. He shouldn't think about that, yet. Until he can find a way to call off the engagement with Anzu, Yuugi was anybody's choosing. But when he does, his little one will be all his.

Unbeknownst to Atem's thoughts, Yuugi told the children to go play somewhere else. They quickly complied, running to get the best toys. Atem then realized something.

"Where's Dalila," he asked curiously.

"She's fallen ill. Isis checked her over and said that she should be better in the next couple of days."

"Really?" Atem's crimson eyes widened a bit. "I saw that she was a little ill this morning but she told me she was fine."

"Well, when I came here, she was looking a little pale and achy so I decided that I should take over while she recovers. I guess she didn't want you to worry."

Atem sighed, slightly surprised but mostly unfazed by Dalila's actions. This was so like Dalila. She always pushes everybody's worries aside when it comes to her health. He was going to give his adopted mother a stern talking later.

Atem saw slight movement behind Yuugi. As he took a closer look, the figure hid completely behind Yuugi.

"Yuugi, who is behind you?"

The pale princess smiled as she stepped aside, revealing the figure. It was a little girl about six summers old. She had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. All she wore was a yellow dress. She clung to Yuugi's dress, looking at the ground shyly.

"Her name is beautiful Atem, "said Yuugi. "It's Melody. Whenever she talks, which is rarely, her voice sounds like she's singing."

Yuugi scooped Melody up in her arms. "Say hi honey." Yuugi coaxed gently.

Melody hid her face in Yuugi's chest.

"Don't be scared sweetie. Your king won't hurt you."

Melody glanced at Atem with innocent, child-like eyes.

"Hi," she whispered and quickly hid her face again.

Yuugi lightly giggled as she gently rubbed Melody's back. As a result, she loosened up a bit. "She reminds me of myself when I was young."

"She certainly does." Atem agreed. He stroked the pale girl's golden locks lovingly. Both gestures caused Melody to snuggle against Yuugi, humming in contentment.

"I better head back to the throne room." Atem said. "My break is over." He started leaving.

"Okay. See you later." Yuugi said as she was tugged by the children to go play with them.

After Atem was finished for the day, he visited Dalila. He gave her a stern scolding but Dalila playfully brushed it off. Atem was angry that Dalila wasn't taking him seriously but he sighed in exasperation. He couldn't stay mad at his friend and adopted mother. She didn't want Atem to worry since he already has a lot on his plate. Atem didn't like being treated like a child but he appreciated the concern of his well-being.

* * *

After a couple of days, Dalila felt better but unfortunately Atem contracted the sickness. He was lying in his luxurious bed, shirtless, when Yuugi entered with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey," she greeted, softly closing the door behind her.

"Hi Yuugi." Atem responded with a sniffle.

"I brought you some soup that I made." Yuugi set down a bowl of soup on his bedside table. "It's filled with herbs that will make you feel better in no time."

"Thanks Aibou."

Yuugi walked over to Atem and put the back of her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Your fever isn't that high. You should be out and about by tomorrow."

As Yuugi withdrew her hand, Atem grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed, somehow managing to get her under him. It took Yuugi a second to assess the position that she was in. She struggled against Atem but he held down her wrists despite his illness.

"Atem, please let me go!" Yuugi pleaded, very uncomfortable in her current position.

"Why would I do that?" Atem said, his voice seductively deeper. "If you keep struggling, it'll hurt in the long run."

Yuugi blushed bright red as she comprehended what Atem said. She looked into his eyes. His crimson eyes were filled with pure lust.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She stammered now that Atem was straddling her and leaning forward.

"Well then, I'll show you." Atem purred, closing his lust-filled eyes and leaning down to kiss Yuugi.

Yuugi panicked a little. One part of her wanted to kiss Atem with all her heart. The other part knew that it would be wrong to since he's engaged. The grip on her wrists slackened a bit, giving her the perfect opportunity to grab a pillow, stuff it on Atem's face, and flip them over. Yuugi hastily jumped off the bed and stood beside the farthest bed post, looking at Atem with slight fear.

Atem took the pillow off of him and looked at Yuugi's reaction. The lust was gone from his eyes. He hung his head in shame, his bangs shadowing his eyes, realizing what he almost did to his pure little one.

"I'm sorry Yuugi. I don't know what came over me."

Yuugi didn't really know what to say. All she said was, "It's okay."

They stayed in awkward silence for a moment until they heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," said Yuugi. It was Jounouchi.

"Yuugi, your mother needs you back at the palace."

"All right. Bye Atem." Yuugi hastily left without giving Atem a backwards glance.

Even though Jounouchi just arrived, he instantly sensed the thick tension between Yuugi and Atem. He gave the tan king a skeptical look then closed the door.

When the door closed, Atem fell back heavily. He covered his eyes with his arm as the event sunk into his brain. He didn't know what happened. He took one look at Yuugi and then suddenly his body moved involuntarily. He sighed, frustrated at himself for almost taking Yuugi's innocence. If she hadn't done anything, he would have progressed further, not caring about his little one's desperate pleas.

_When I see her again, I'm going to properly apologize to her and regain her trust, _Atem thought. _Hopefully I'll be able to keep my emotions in check before the same thing happens again._

As Yuugi and Jounouchi walked to the front of the palace, where their horses were, the lanky blonde noticed that Yuugi was walking with her body slumped over a bit.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Remembering the tension between her and Atem, he switched to protective brother mode. "Did Atem did something to you that you didn't approve of?"

Jou quickly turned around to confront Atem but was stopped by Yuugi grabbing his arm.

"No Jounouchi, it's nothing really." Yuugi tried to hide her blush as the memory resurfaced.

"Yuugi. Tell me what happened." Jou commanded with a stern tone.

Yuugi stumbled over her words. "I...I... Look, I'll tell you when I'm ready. I promise." She gave him her puppy dog eyes when Jounouchi looked unconvinced.

He sighed in resignation. "Fine, but it better be soon."

He continued walking, Yuugi trailing behind him.

_But I'll be watching Atem every step of the way, _Jounouchi thought to himself.

* * *

**You guys must be surprised. When I was writing the second part, I said to myself, _what am I doing? _I am actually proud of myself that I did an awesome job of writing an almost lemon scene. Don't worry, more of that is coming soon and more. **

**I guess I got my inspiration from one of my most favorite Yu-Gi-Oh authors, _Wings of the Valkyria_. You guys should really read her fanfics. They are awesome if you like yaoi pairings. They are filled with adventure, drama, but most importantly, romance.**

**Review! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to update on time but I did. Hurray for me! Now, here is another installment of More than friends. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh original characters.**

* * *

Despite her fear of being attacked by Atem, Yuugi went back to the palace the next day. As she was walking, her eyes were flickering back and forth, thoroughly checking every corner and corridor she passed just in case Atem jumped her. Yuugi slapped herself mentally. She knew she was acting paranoid but she couldn't take any chances. What if she wasn't able to stop Atem next time?

After discreetly searching the palace, she went to Atem's chamber. Her heart beat faster at the fear of the same prospect happening again but she took deep breaths to calm it down. She knocked on the door. When she heard no answer, she slightly opened it and peeked inside. There was no sign of him.

She walked inside, wondering where he was. When she first arrived, she checked the throne room and neither Atem nor his council were there. She passed Mahad in the hallway and asked him where is everybody. He said it was the council's day off so they are doing their own personal matters. As for Atem, he should be in his room. Apparently, he wasn't

As she walked closer to Atem's bed, her footsteps woke up Layla and Ari from their cat naps. At seeing the princess, they got up and circled Yuugi, rubbing against her legs, purring in delight. She bent down a little and lovingly pet them, a smile plastered on her porcelain face.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a rolled up papyrus paper on Atem's bedside table. She stepped out of the tigers embrace and grabbed the paper. For some reason, she know that it was for her and not Atem. She unrolled it immediately recognizing Atem's handwriting. She read the note that was written in hieroglyphics.

_ Dear Yuugi,_

_ Please come to Hidden Oasis. I want-no- I need to talk to you. Come as soon as you can._

_ Your best friend,_

_ At__é_

Yuugi rolled up the papyrus paper, thinking about what should she do. She needed to talk to Atem also but she was still scared. But she didn't want things to be awkward between her and Atem. Her thoughts were jumbled up, making her indecisive.

Sensing her distress, Layla and Ari stood on each side of Yuugi, leaning on her and conveying their calm emotions to her. Yuugi looked down at them, realizing what they are doing for her.

"Thanks guys."

She looked at the note once more.

_Maybe I should talk to Mana, _Yuugi thought. _She might know what to do._

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have to leave," she said to the Bengal tigers.

She walked out of the room and started heading to Mana's room, the note still clasped in her hand. She knew she had to go quickly but she knew that Atem would wait for her, even if it took forever.

Yuugi knocked on Mana's door. It opened, revealing said person.

"Yuugi!" Mana hugged her quickly then let her inside. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you again since you came back. Mahad has me cooped up in my room studying all these magic scrolls." she gestured to the objects piled on her wooden desk.

Yuugi waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "It's quite alright. I know how important it is for you to become a magician."

Mana nodded, agreeing with the pale princess. "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

Yuugi held out her note to Mana. She looked at it with a confused look. She took it and read its content.

"What's this Hidden Oasis?" she asked Yuugi.

"It's a secret place that Atem and I found when we were little."

"Oh yeah, I remember him telling me about it. But, all he wants to do is talk to you. What's the problem?"

"Well..." Yuugi tugged one of her bangs nervously, looking away from her friend. "Okay. I'm going to tell you something but you mustn't tell anyone else."

"I promise." Said Mana.

Yuugi told her friend about what happened between her and Atem yesterday. Mana intently listened, grasping every word. When Yuugi finished, Mana contemplated about what to say.

"I think you should you meet him."

"But what if the same thing happens again?"

"I'm pretty sure all he wants to do is apologize." Mana tried to reassure Yuugi.

"But what if he can't control himself?" Yuugi protested.

"Well can you blame him?" Mana teased. "I mean, look at you." She gestured to the pale princess's figure. Yuugi flustered.

"Yuugi, look." Mana changed to seriousness and held her by the shoulders. "What Atem did was unintentional. He was sick, he didn't know what he was doing. If you don't go, it'll be awkward for both of you. Just go. And if he does something to you that you don't like, I'll knock some sense into him."

Yuugi quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Figuratively right?"

"Figuratively and literally." Mana said, playfully winking.

Yuugi giggled. "All right. I'll go talk to him." She started heading to the door. "Thanks a lot Mana."

"No problem and good luck."

Yuugi walked to the stables and found her trusty stead, Peter, nibbling on some hay. She mounted him bareback and waited for him to finish eating. Once he finished, Yuugi gently pulled on his mane, leading him out of the stables, out of the palace grounds, and into the desert to Hidden Oasis.

* * *

Yuugi arrived at Hidden Oasis. She saw Timeaus outside the entrance. She dismounted Peter, said hi to the gray horse who nickered in reply, and climbed over the rocks into the oasis. It stayed the same as it did summers ago. The flowers she planted were vivid in color, the tiny lilac wildflowers that spotted the oasis in patches danced in the calm breeze, the fruits hanging from the fruit tree branches looked ripe enough to harvest and eat.

She saw Atem sitting in front of the waterfall pond. She took a deep breath and calmly walked over to him.

Hearing her footsteps, Atem turned his head. He smiled at her.

"Yuugi, you came."

Said person nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Atem patted a spot next to him, motioning for Yuugi to sit down. "It's alright. All that matters is that you're here."

Yuugi folded her long dress underneath her before she sat down.

Atem cut to the chase. "Aibou, about yesterday, I am sorry for what I have done. I wasn't myself and I hope you will forgive me." He looked away.

Yuugi spotted sadness and a hint of desperation in her tan best friend's crimson eyes. She placed a pale hand on top of his and intertwined their fingers. Atem looked down at their joined hands then at Yuugi's childish, but somewhat mature, amethyst orbs.

"Of course I forgive you Até. That's what friends do, forgive one another."

For some reason, Atem felt slightly disappointed that Yuugi called him a friend but he smiled, grateful that his relationship with his little one will not change.

"I also wanted to ask you something," Atem said.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"I am throwing a ball at my palace and I was wondering if..."

For the first time since he turned eighteen, Atem shyly looked away with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"I was wondering if... you could go... with me?"

Yuugi had an astonished look on her face. She has never seen Atem's confidence morph into a docile manner. She could have almost laughed if it didn't make him cuter.

"I'll go with you to the ball-"

Atem was about to speak but before he could utter a word, Yuugi finished her sentence, a devious smirk on her face that made her look sexy.

"-if you can catch me."

Yuugi nimbly jumped up and ran to the other side of the oasis. Determined yet playful, Atem ran after her. Whenever he almost grasped her dress, she would leap out of the way. She was using her newly rediscovered dance moves to evade him but Atem refused to give up. Finally, after many attempts, he lunged at Yuugi, causing both of them to fall. They laughed heartily.

Atem looked down at Yuugi, who was lying under him. Her face was flushed and her tri-colored hair was splayed out, the tiny lilac flowers popping out through the strands. She looked like a flower goddess.

_Too beautiful for words, _Atem thought.

They stared into each others' eyes, not moving, forgetting everything else around them.

"Até?" Yuugi whispered, not wanting to break the spell.

"Yes aibou?" Atem whispered back.

Yuugi gulped. Ever since she turned ten, she's had a crush on Atem. She was hoping that it would stay that way but it hasn't. Whenever she saw him, her heart jumped, she'd stopped breathing. She thought she was getting sick also but now she knew what was really going on.

"I...I think I am in love with-"

Just then, their romantic moment was disrupted by Peter. They turned their heads to see the brown horse running toward them, neighing in hysteria, the whites of his eyes showing.

"Peter!" Yuugi slid out from under Atem and confronted her horse.

She soothingly pet him. "Hush, hush. What is it boy? What's the matter?"

Running back outside, Atem and Yuugi followed Peter, seeing Timeaus upset as well. At a distance, columns of gray clouds were rising into the sky. A few seconds later, the smell hit Yuugi's nose.

"It smells like smoke," Yuugi said, gripping Peter's mane, fearing the worst.

"And it's coming from the town near my palace," Atem added.

As two and two clicked together, the tan king's eyes widened. "Oh no! We need to go back now!"

Atem jumped onto Timeaus's saddle. The horse started galloping toward the town, not needing any instructions from his master. Peter and Yuugi followed right on their heels, the riders not expecting the event that was unfolding right now.

* * *

As their horses stopped on a sandy hill, Yuugi's eyes widened in absolute shock, Atem's narrowed in anger, both appalled by the scene before them.

Multiple fires were scattered throughout the town, trapping people in their homes. Dead bodies littered the ground, both tan and pale people but mostly pale. Tan rebels ran amok, killing innocent men and women, even children, with spears and knives. Atem saw his guards fighting back but they were severely outnumbered.

"Oh my Ra." Yuugi covered her mouth with her hand, not able to look away. She was completely petrified. "My vision. It came true."

Atem growled. He unsheathed his sword that was attached to Timeaus.

"Yuugi, go back to the palace and stay there," he ordered.

Yuugi turned her head to him. "What? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help my guards. Go to the palace and stay with Mana."

"I'm not going to leave you. I can help," Yuugi stubbornly persisted.

Atem always admired his little one's stubbornness and persistence since the beginning but this was not the right time.

"Yuugi, you could get hurt or worse, killed. Do what I told you. That's final."

Atem hated sounding like a strict king but he wanted to keep his little one safe. He snapped Timeaus's reins, causing the horse to gallop into the maelstrom.

Yuugi sighed dejectedly, watching Atem leave.

She patted Peter's neck. "Come on boy. Let's go."

Peter started walking toward the palace. As he did so, Yuugi mulled over what Atem said to her. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She and Atem were the same age and yet he still treats her like a child. She wasn't that vulnerable anymore, she could protect herself.

Her eyes hardened as she sat up straight. She pulled on Peter's mane to make him stop.

"Peter, whether Atem likes it or not, we are going to help. We'll just stay put and if anything happens, we'll charge in. Sounds good to you?"

Peter nodded his head and quickly walked behind a deserted hut, both of them waiting to offer their services.

* * *

Atem charged into battle, swinging and slashing his sword left and right, cutting through people that dare attack him. He escorted the survivors to the palace while fending off pursuing rebels. He had a hard time fighting a tan man that had a sword with skills of a swordsman. The man slashed at Timeaus's left foreleg, the wound heavily bleeding. Timeaus neighed in pain and crumbled down, causing Atem to fall off and roll away from his horse.

As he got up groggily, a sword point was held out in front of his face. He looked up at his attacker.

"Now you die my king!" The man said, his words dripping with venom at saying my king. He raised his sword, preparing to cut off Atem's head.

Atem was defenseless. His sword was out of reach and Timeaus couldn't help him. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. A flash of Yuugi smiling appeared in his closed eyelids.

_Aibou, I'm sorry, _Atem thought solemnly.

When the man was about to bring down his sword, a flash of brown and white stepped in front of Atem and knocked him unconscious. When Atem opened his eyes, hearing the man grunt, his mouth hung open. Yuugi was still on Peter, standing protectively over him with a thick stick in her hand. Atem assumed that she was the one who knocked down his attacker.

She turned her head, giving Atem an I-told-you-so look. "See? I told you I could help."

Atem was partly mad that Yuugi disobeyed his order but grateful for her presence.

"Thanks little one. I would have been dead right now if it weren't for you."

Yuugi nodded her head. She led Peter to Atem's sword. He picked it up with his teeth and handed it to his mistress. Yuugi took it then handed it to Atem. She held out her hand to help him stand up.

"Come on. Let's catch these criminals." Yuugi said, sounding powerful.

The rebels have already started retreating but Yuugi and Atem were able to capture a few with the help of some guards.

"Take them to the dungeons," Atem ordered to his guards. "I will interrogate them later.

"Yes sir!" The guards carried the rebels to the palace.

"Also take Timeaus back to the stables to be healed." He handed the horse's reins to a lone guard. Thankfully, the bleeding has stopped but Timeaus still limped badly. Atem patted his horse friend's flank sympathetically as he walked by.

"Poor Timeaus." said Yuugi.

Peter nickered lowly, also feeling sorry for his companion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Atem saw a rebel standing on top of a sandy hill with a spear in his hand. And it was aimed at Yuugi!

"Yuugi!" Atem shouted just as the man threw the spear at her with amazing accuracy.

Before Yuugi could move, Atem threw himself at her, causing them to fall off Peter just as the spear barely grazed her. The weapon hit near Peter. He stepped back, startled. The man disappeared over the hill.

"You alright?" Atem got up and checked over Yuugi.

"I'm fine." Yuugi said, shaking off his worries.

As she lifted herself up with her left arm, she let out a shout of pain and fell back down.

"What's wrong?" Atem quickly held her up.

Yuugi held her wound on her upper left arm tightly. "I think that spear still hit me."

Atem gently took off Yuugi's hand. He mentally growled at the man who done this to his precious little one. The wound already started to heal but blood was still flowing down her arm, contrasting against her pale skin. Peter put his head on Yuugi's other shoulder, worry and concern evident in his brown eyes.

Yuugi rubbed his muzzle. "I'm fine Peter, really."

"Let's get you to Isis before you get an infection."

Atem gently but hastily helped Yuugi stand up and mount onto Peter. He sat behind her. Peter quickly trotted to the palace. As he did so, Atem looked at Yuugi's arm. The blood has dried up, making her look unsightly. He grabbed her wrist and started licking the blood.

Yuugi instinctively moved her arm but Atem kept it in place. Also it hurt to move the injured arm so Yuugi hissed in pain.

"Atem, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked, a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"Cleaning the blood off," he stated matter-of-factly then continued.

_With your tongue,_ Yuugi thought to herself. For some odd reason, she didn't mind but she didn't want to show it. She tried to suppress her shivers every time Atem licked her arm but a few escaped.

Once he reached the wound, Atem sucked on it, gently lapping the blood. When he didn't taste anymore, he sealed it with a kiss. But he didn't stop there. He tentatively continued kissing up to her shoulder, waiting for her to pull away. When she didn't, he started kissing her neck.

Yuugi bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent a moan from escaping.

Atem was about to kiss her cheek but was interrupted by Mana calling them. He quickly sat up straight and Yuugi forced herself to stop blushing.

Mana ran up to them. "Are you guys okay? I heard what happened."

Atem jumped off of Peter.

"We're fine. Yuugi just needs to go to Isis. Take her to the healing chamber please." He started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mana asked.

"I have other things to take care of," he shouted over his shoulder.

Mana sighed. "Of course." She looked at the Peter. "Come on boy." Mana headed to the stables, Peter obediently following.

* * *

Atem sat on his throne, staring at the prisoners kneeling before him. Ra started to set, making his crimson eyes more fierce. His council stood on each side of him, minis Isis.

"Why would you destroy your own people and town," Atem questioned. "Answer me!"

For a few seconds, they didn't say anything. Then one of the prisoners responded.

"He...he told us to. He promised us riches if we killed you and the princess."

Atem narrowed his eyes and stood up from his throne. How dare someone wants to kill a pure and beautiful creature like his little one?

"Who told you to do this? Who is it?"

"I'll never tell! The pale people and our weak tan brothers deserve to die, including you and the princess!"

"Take them to the dungeons to be tortured to death!" Atem commanded.

The guards dragged the prisoners back to the dungeons. Atem sat down on his throne.

He spoke to his council. "I need all of you to bury the bodies and rebuild the houses. I need this area to be presentable before the ball."

"Yes my king," the council members answered. They set off to do their duties.

Atem sat there alone for a minute then he got up to go check up on Yuugi. When he opened the door to the healing chamber, he found Jounouchi scolding Yuugi. Her head was down, ashamed. Jounouchi's face was becoming more red by the second.

"What were you thinking? You could have died today! I was gone for one day. One day! And this happens!" He gestured to Yuugi's wound that was wrapped in a white cloth

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you," Yuugi said apologetically.

Jounouchi turned to Atem when he saw the king enter. He gave him a furious look.

"You! Why have you allowed this to happen?"

Atem walked up to Jounouchi, giving him a glare. "It's not my fault. I told her to go back but she refused."

"Hello? I'm right here."

The two men looked at the slightly miffed princess.

"You guys are talking as if I'm not here. I really am sorry for worrying you both but..." Yuugi turned to Jounouchi, "if I hadn't stayed behind, Atem would have died. And besides, I can protect myself just fine."

Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but sighed reluctantly.

"Alright, I know. You're a grown woman so you should defend yourself. But, you're still princess so you need protection now and then.

"Anyway, Queen Layla heard about what happened and wants you back home immediately. I'll go get Peter for you." On that note, Jounouchi left, leaving the tan king and pale princess alone.

Atem sat next to Yuugi on the cot.

"I love him but he acts like such an overprotective brother sometimes," Yuugi complained.

"He's only watching out for you," Atem said.

"I know."

"I'm still upset with you for not heeding my order."

Yuugi looked down at the floor, her hands folded on her lap.

Atem continued. "But I really do appreciate you helping and saving me."

He kissed Yuugi softly on her cheek, his lips lingering for an extra second before he pulled away. He smiled at Yuugi's expression, her whole face red, making her cuter.

She smiled shyly at him. "You're welcome."

Jounouchi then appeared at the door. "Come on Yuugi, let's go."

"Are you still coming to the ball," Atem asked as Yuugi stood up.

"Of course, unless Jounouchi or my mother stop me. I'll try to convince them. Bye."

Yuugi waved and then left. Atem stared at the door then left the healing chamber to his bedroom, needing a well deserved rest after such an eventful day.

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! From here on out, this story's rating is changing to T. Things are going to be very interesting and I can't wait to write the rest for you.**

**Also, I would like to thank Shadow Realm Triforce for giving me my first 50th review! As a gift, I am going to dedicate this chapter to her. I also like to thank Yami's Devil for giving me my 60th review! Thank you guys so much for your support. Keep up the good work!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Anzu's POV**

The Blazing Sun Palace has been bustling with activity for a few days. Royal dignitaries from different countries and kingdoms came everyday to stay at the palace until the day of the royal ball. Servants moved left and right getting rooms ready and helping prepare for the ball.

Anzu watched from a dark corner as she saw princesses gossiping about how handsome King Atem is. She narrowed her ice blue eyes at them. With all these princesses around, she won't be able to spend time with her Atem.

But she knew one princess that was able to capture her Atem's attention no matter the circumstances. Anzu's fingernails dug into her skin as she folded her arms tighter.

_That bitch Yuugi has been stealing him from me since the beginning, _Anzu thought to herself. _I need to get back at her somehow._

She then saw a prince walking down the hall.

_And I think I know how, _a devilish smirk formed on her face.

She stepped out of the shadows and started walking up to the prince.

_Wow, he's actually kinda cute._

The prince had pale skin, olive green eyes, and jet black hair. Heavy kohl adorned his eyes. Anzu's heart started thumping against her chest.

She mentally slapped herself.

_Why am I acting like this? I've never felt this way with Atem. So why with this guy?_

Anzu ignored her feelings for the time being as she approached the man.

"Hello," she said in a sweet voice.

The prince bowed his head. "Hello, Queen Anzu."

"May I have your name sir?"

"Certainly. I am Ryuuji Otogi, heir to the throne of the DungeonDice Kingdom."

"Dungeon Dice Kingdom?" Anzu said with a quizzical look.

"Yes. It's a small kingdom. We are not very popular."

"Well, it should be if there are handsome men like you there," Anzu unknowingly flirted.

Otogi chuckled. "Maybe my kingdom will be more popular if there were more beautiful women like yourself there also."

Anzu blushed then quickly refocused.

_What am I doing? I need to stay focused to carry out my revenge._

"Prince Ryuuji, can you do something for me?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know Princess Yuugi?"

"The princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom? Of course." His expression changed to a dreamy look. "She is as gorgeous as an angel."

Anzu, for some reason, felt even more jealous when Otogi talked about Yuugi than Atem.

_Why should I feel jealous about a guy that talks about Yuugi that I've just met, _Anzu thought.

"Yes, anyway, I need you to hurt her in any way."

Otogi gave her a shocked look. "What? I will do no such thing!"

Anzu held out a pouch of gold coins. "I'll pay you royally."

"I'll do it." He snatched the bribe out of Anzu's hand and hid it.

"Make sure nobody sees you," Anzu said as she started leaving.

"Of course," Otogi said, already searching for the pale princess.

_Why do I have this pain in my chest now, _Anzu thought. She shook it off. _Whatever, it's done._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yuugi was calmly walking through the palace's halls, greeting dignitaries that she visited summers ago. Atem was busy organizing the ball and Yuugi didn't want to get in the way. The hallway started to thin out until it was only her. She was about to turn around until a voice stopped her.

"Princess Yuugi?"

She turned around to see an olive green-eyed man walking to her.

"Oh. Hello Prince Ryuuji." Yuugi curtsied.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes. I passed your kingdom summers ago. It's very nice."

"Thank you princess. You are quite a charmer."

Yuugi flustered. "Thank you."

"Let me ask you princess. Have you been 'taken' yet?" said Otogi slyly as he inched closer to Yuugi, backing her up against a wall.

Yuugi turned bright red. She tried to stare defiantly into Otogi's eyes but failed.

"Why is it any of your business?" Her eyes kept glancing around, trying to find a way to escape.

"Well, I thought that I should be your first." Otogi was leaning dangerously close to Yuugi's lips.

She shot a look of disgust at him then turned to run. Unfortunately, he grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall. He quickly grabbed her other arm and held them both up over her head, one of his hands keeping them in place.

"Let me go!" She cried out, thrashing but she was stopped as she looked at Otogi's lust-filled eyes. Déja vu hit her, paralyzing her.

"Why would I want to let my prey escape," he mumbled against her bare shoulder, kissing it.

Yuugi couldn't move but she still shuddered as Otogi kissed his way up to her neck. She bit her bottom lip, preventing any sounds from coming out so that she wouldn't give the prince any satisfaction.

_I like it better when Atem does it, _Yuugi thought to herself. She didn't know where that came from but it was the truth. A tear fell down her cheek as Otogi got closer to her lips.

_Atem, please help me, _Yuugi desperately called out in her mind.

Just as the prince was about to kiss Yuugi's maiden lips, he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

Otogi rubbed his sore bottom and angrily looked up at the person who interrupted him.

"Hey, what's the big-"

He flinched at seeing murderous crimson eyes directed at him. Atem was standing protectively in front of Yuugi, a deep scowl etched on his face.

Yuugi looked up gratefully at her savior. _Thank the gods._

"What were you doing to Yuugi?" Atem asked. His voice dangerously low.

Yuugi shivered. She'd hate to be Otogi right now.

The fallen prince's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I-I...Anzu told-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Atem barked.

Otogi flinched again. He looked everywhere else but the ran king's eyes.

"Look at me." Atem commanded.

Otogi warily looked up at Atem's menacing eyes.

"Listen to me closely. If I ever see you near my little one again, you will face dire consequences. Do you understand?" Atem threatened.

Otogi nodded his head erratically.

"Now go."

He didn't have to tell him twice. Otogi scrambled up and ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Yuugi had to admit that she was frightened of Atem also but his possessiveness over her made him more sexy.

As the events that just occurred processed in her head, Yuugi's legs shook, making her slide down to the floor. She hugged her legs and laid her head on her knees.

Forgetting about Otogi, Atem kneeled next to Yuugi.

"Are you all right little one?" Ha asked concerned.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as their skin made contact, Yuugi flinched away. She knew he was just trying to comfort her but she didn't want to be touched there.

"Yuugi?" Atem asked.

"I feel unclean," Yuugi mumbled but Atem still heard her. "Can you take me to my chamber please?"

"Of course."

Atem picked her up bridal style. He started walking to her chamber, which is right next to his, for her stay for the ball. Yuugi buried her face against Atem's shirt.

Atem looked down at his little one sadly. _If only I came sooner, _he thought, blaming himself. _I promise to you Yuugi, that I will never let anybody touch you or harm you again._

* * *

They made it to Yuugi's chamber without anybody seeing them. Atem set Yuugi down on her bed as he prepared a bath for her. Once it was filled up, he poured some lavender-scented oil in it. Worried for her health, he asked a passing servant to get him some juice. The servant quickly went to the kitchen and came back with the requested beverage. Atem thanked the servant and then sat down next to Yuugi. He held the goblet out to her.

The pale princess looked at it then looked away.

"You know I don't like drinking Atem," said Yuugi.

"It's not wine. It's pomegranate juice." He placed the goblet in her hand. "It will prevent you from going into shock."

Yuugi drank the juice, drinking every last drop until it was all gone. She handed the cup back to him.

"Also, your bath is ready."

"Thank you."

Yuugi got up, took some clothes out of her wardrobe, walked into the bathing chamber, then closed the door.

Atem sighed. He held his head in his hands, rubbing his face.

_Poor Yuugi, _he thought. _She must be traumatized. If I only I had gotten there sooner. I swear, if I see Otogi near her, I'm going to cut him in half._

Atem looked up at hearing the bathing chamber's door open. His crimson orbs widened and a dark blush formed on his cheeks at seeing Yuugi.

Yuugi stood there sheepishly as her friend looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a snow white dress with lots of white down feathers starting from her mid-thighs down to her knees. The dress accentuated her pale skin and showed off her slim legs.

Yuugi fiddled with the bottom of her dress. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it makes you look like a real angel," Atem complimented.

Yuugi blushed. She held out her arms to Atem like a child wanting to be picked up.

Atem lightly chuckled at her childish behavior. He walked to her, picked her up, carried her to her bed, and put her down gently. He turned to leave but stopped when Yuugi grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her, her infamous puppy-dog face directed at him.

"Can you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone right now."

Not able to resist his little one's request, he quickly acquiesced. He lied down next to her, pulling the sheets over them. Yuugi cuddled up against Atem, her body molding perfectly with him. She sighed in contentment as sleep slowly took over her.

Atem blushed at Yuugi's closeness. He wrapped one arm around her slim waist and the other under her head as he stroked her silky hair. He continued this until he heard Yuugi's breathing evening out, indicating that she was asleep. He stared at her sleeping angelic face and breathed in her lavender scent until he fell asleep also.

Mana hastily walked to Yuugi's chamber. She had a bad feeling and wanted to make sure that Yuugi was okay.

She knocked on the door. "Yuugi?"

Hearing no answer, she slowly opened it and peeked inside. A smile appeared on her face at seeing Atem and Yuugi sleeping together.

_They look so cute together, _Mana thought to herself. _I better not disturb them, they look very peaceful._

The sleeping king and princess did look peaceful, small smiles plastered on their faces.

Mana gave them one last look before she quietly closed the door and returned to her chamber.

* * *

When Atem woke up from his nap, he didn't see Yuugi beside him. He decided to walk around and look for her. When he was about to give up, he spotted Mana reading a scroll while walking.

He accosted her. "Mana, have you seen Yuugi?"

She looked up from her scroll. "Yeah. She's in the dining hall eating a snack. She wanted to get something to eat before dinner."

"Thanks."

He left to go to the dining room. When he opened the door, he found Yuugi eating a piece of chocolate cake blissfully, still in her gorgeous white feather dress.

He walked in. "Hey little one."

Yuugi looked at him cutely. "Hi Até. Sorry if I worried you. I was feeling a little hungry and I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's all right. Mind if I eat with you?"

"Not at all. I don't think I'll be able to eat the rest by myself." She handed him a fork and then he sat down on the chair next to her. They both ate the chocolate cake, their taste buds enjoying the tantalizing sweetness of the cocoa.

Atem kept on glancing at Yuugi every time she took a bite. Pleasurable shivers went up and down his spine whenever Yuugi hummed at the back of her throat. He was so tempted to kiss his little one right then and there and taste her but he quickly restrained himself. He didn't want to scare Yuugi again and repeat what Otogi did.

Then the perfect opportunity came up. Atem saw a small crumb of cake on the corner of Yuugi's mouth. A plan formed in his head.

"Yuugi, you have some cake on your face."

Yuugi looked at him quizzically. Before she could remove it herself, Atem gently grasped her chin, leaned forward, and licked it off, secretly enjoying the shiver that coursed through his little one's body. He gently pressed his lips against Yuugi's, giving her her first kiss.

Yuugi squeaked, her eyes widened in surprise. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed Atem back. Their lips moved in unison as if they have done this their entire lives. Their kiss was simple but meaningful. Atem wanted to taste his aibou's sweet essence further but refrained just in case she didn't want to go that far yet.

As Yuugi was enjoying her first kiss, her subconscious kept nagging her at the back of her head that something was wrong about this. She felt in her heart that this was right but there was something else.

Her amethyst orbs flew open as she realized what it was. She broke the kiss and hastily ran to the other side of the room. She panted heavily, not realizing how long she and Atem have been kissing.

Atem stood up and walked slowly to Yuugi. "What's wrong aibou?"

"Nothing. It's just that..." Yuugi struggled to find the right words. "This isn't right." She pointed at herself and Atem then folded her hands behind her back.

Atem stood in front of her.

"I thought that you liked me," he said softly, hurt evident in his crimson eyes.

Yuugi quickly spoke up. "No, no, no. I do like you, a lot, more than a friend." Her whole face turned tomato red at her confession. But she meant it. "It's just that , you're engaged to Anzu and it would be wrong to kiss another-"

Yuugi was cut off by Atem's lips crushing against hers passionately. Her mind shut down and she just let her body and instincts take over. She passionately kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling her fingers into his hair, bringing down his head to deepen the kiss. Atem wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body tight against his.

Atem licked Yuugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and her tongue slipped out, meeting Atem's then their tongues fought for dominance. Atem won and he skillfully explored his little one's moist cavern, tasting the chocolate that was ten times sweeter in her. Yuugi moaned loudly as Atem skillfully moved his hands across her body.

And that is when Mana came in.

A sly smirk appeared on her face at seeing Yuugi and Atem making out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Hearing Mana's voice, the couple broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva between them. Yuugi bashfully put her head down, hiding her now flaming red face. Atem glared at Mana for interrupting them.

"Mana."

Said girl walked to them, ignoring her friend's glare. "Don't worry Atem. Your secret love affair is safe with me."

She stopped in front of Yuugi, who still had her head down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about this Yuugi." She hugged her, slightly rocking her back and forth. "I'm happy that you and Atem are finally together."

Mana pulled back, holding Yuugi's hands. The pale princess smiled at her gratefully. Mana then noticed Yuugi's dress.

"Oh my Ra, I love your dress! It's adorable! Where did you get it?"

As Yuugi explained how she got her dress to Mana, Atem watched his two two girls jovially, especially his official lover, Yuugi. Now he needs to find a way to call off his engagement with Anzu.

* * *

**I can't believe that I wrote a pretty decent kissing scene. I am proud of myself. Anyway, now Yuugi and Atem have finally kissed and are together! Hooray! It's going to get better next chapter so prepare yourselves. **

**Review! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry if the chapters are getting shorter but that's all I have. The good news is that they are getting better with every chapter. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Finally, the day of the royal ball has arrived. The throne room was lavishly decorated with expensive objects. Tables covered with food and wine were spread throughout the room. Royal dignitaries chatted amongst one another, creating a lively atmosphere.

Then the double doors opened revealing the council. The guests quickly dispersed to two sides, creating a narrow pathway to the throne. After the council situated themselves next to the throne, Atem came out and strolled calmly to the throne. He just wore a beige kilt with a crimson sash tied around his waist. Gold armbands adorned his arms and gold necklaces draped across his neck. A crimson cape flowed behind him. His Eye of Horus crown gleamed. Black kohl was drawn under his eyes. He ignored the lustful and perverted looks women sent him.

He sat down on the throne.

"Let the ball continue," he loudly announced.

The crowd mingled again, some people heading to the tables to eat or drink, some asking others to dance. After watching the festivity for a few minutes, Atem decided to mingle. He politely greeted kings and queens and politely declined princesses' requests to dance. He glared at a few that kept on persisting. There was only one person he wanted to dance with and that was his aibou.

Atem started to worry when he didn't see his little one. She would never break a promise, so where was she?

Then he heard a commotion off to the side. There was a group of men surrounding something.

_Or rather somebody, _Atem mentally corrected himself at hearing a somewhat frightened voice. Recognizing the voice, he walked closer and saw Yuugi within the cluster. She looked very frightened. It seemed like she was trying to get out but the men wouldn't have it. What's worse was that they were closing in on her.

Atem clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. He growled deep in his throat like a feral animal. His eyes turned a darker shade of red with a murderous glint to them. He was about to brutally murder the men but was stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught with Yuugi's.

Her amethyst orbs lit up at seeing him as if Atem was her guardian angel. The men looked back to see what has captured her attention. They flinched back, Atem's murderous eyes still directed at them. Yuugi used the opportunity to escape and quickly, but gracefully, ran to Atem.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Yuugi apologized. She smoothed down her dress. "My mother wanted me to be perfect."

Atem took a good look at Yuugi. He blushed dark red and restrained himself from dragging Yuugi to his chamber and keeping her there all night.

Yuugi wore an amethyst dress that hugged her petite body, showing all her curves. A light violet sash stitched with gold was around her waist, tied into a bow at her hip. There was an open slit on her dress below her hip that showed her slim leg. Silver bracelets and anklets dangled against each other, creating music whenever she moved. Her diamond choker lay perfectly against her slim neck. Next to her tiara, a white lotus flower was perched in her long, glossy tri-colored hair. Light kohl adorned her eyes, bringing out her child-like amethyst eyes. She looked as beautiful as the goddess Isis.

"You look very beautiful little one," Atem complimented. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Yuugi flushed pink. "Thanks Até. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. I believe you promised me a dance."

Atem lightly tugged Yuugi toward the center of the throne room. They ignored the envious and hateful stares princes and princesses gave them. A new song played from the band. Atem put one arm around Yuugi's waist and help up the other, holding Yuugi's hand. She put her other hand on his shoulder.

Atem gently pulled Yuugi closer to his body. She squeaked and he lightly chuckled at her adorably cute blushing face. They danced elegantly, matching each others' movements, doing twists, turns, and spins.

After a few moments of dancing, Atem saw a barely concealed frown on his little one's face.

"What's wrong little one," Atem asked while twirling her around.

Yuugi snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh. It's just that... never mind." She shook her head. "I don't want to put a damper on your mood."

"It's all right to tell me. I'm always willing to listen."

"Okay. With all these events happening. I've completely forget my vision."

"What about it?"

"Well, the last part hasn't happened yet. As you well know, it involves my stepfather and possibly my mother. It will probably happen soon since they are here. We should be thinking about how to prevent it from happening."

"Yes, but for now," Atem dipped Yuugi. He looked endearingly into her eyes. "let's enjoy the rest of the ball okay?"

Yuugi blushed. She wanted to get her idea underway but the convincing look in Atem's eyes put it at the back of her head.

"Okay." She agreed.

Atem smiled at her reply. He pulled her up and continued dancing with her for the rest of the ball.

* * *

In a semi-lit corner of the room, Anzu was watching Atem and Yuugi dancing. She glared at them then turned her glare to Ryuuji, who was standing right next to her. He flinched back.

"I thought I told you to hurt Yuugi," Anzu said, anger laced in her voice. "Whatever you did to her should have kept them apart." She gestured to the dancing couple.

"I know. King Atem came out of nowhere and I didn't want to further anger him." Ryuuji said, a little bit crestfallen for disappointing Anzu.

Anzu noticed his expression. She didn't know why but she didn't like how she raged at Ryuuji.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that in the first place."

"Apology accepted," he responded.

Then an idea popped in his head. He smirked devilishly.

"You know what will make me feel better?"

"What?"

Ryuuji took Anzu's hand and smiled at her slyly. "Come to my chamber and you'll find out."

Anzu blushed and couldn't say a word. All she did was nod her head. Ryuuji led her to his chamber to have some fun.

* * *

After the ball ended, Atem said good bye to the guests that were heading back to their countries and kingdoms. When they all left, he went back to his chamber to find Yuugi in there. She didn't hear him come in. He silently crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Yuugi jumped and turned her head around to glare at Atem who was chuckling.

"Atem, don't scare me like that," she said, a light blush flushing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry aibou. Let me make it up to you."

Atem turned her around and kissed her gently on her pale lips. Yuugi kissed him back eagerly. Atem picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. He put her on his bed with him on top of her. He continued kissing her while he slid down one of her dress strap.

Yuugi was almost immersed into the haze of blissful ecstasy until she noticed that Atem was about to take her dress off.

She broke the kiss. "Stop!"

Atem instantly did what Yuugi told him what to do. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that...we are about to do this and I'm not ready for it." She nervously twiddled her fingers, looking away. "But if you want to go ahead then you can. You are a king so you can do whatever you-"

Yuugi was abruptly stopped by Atem kissing her.

He pulled away. "I could, but I won't. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll wait until you're truly ready, okay?"

Yuugi smiled. "Okay. Is it all right if I can sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course little one."

Atem laid down next to Yuugi. She snuggled up to him and soundly fell asleep. He lovingly stroked her hair until sleep took over him too.

* * *

**Isn't Atem sweet? And Anzu and Ryuuji got their share of love as well. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! You guys are going to hate me for what is about to happen. I'm so sorry for doing this but it had to be done in order for the story to continue. I hope you guys will still support me after this.**

**Warning: character death and slightly gory scene**

* * *

Queen Layla looked out at the Blazing Sun Kingdom from her guest room window. She looked at the bountiful land with pitiful amethyst eyes, a frown etched on her well-sculptured face. She sensed silent tension in the air, as if the air was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

_Something terrible is going to happen, I know it, _she thought to herself, _and it involves Nuru._

Since the beginning, Layla knew that something was off with him. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and hope that he will change. Unfortunately, he hasn't. In fact, he's gotten worse. Nuru detested Yuugi when he first met her and even more now that she is friends with Atem since childhood.

He has gotten more aggressive since the journey. He kept on suggesting to Layla how easy it will be to take over the countries and kingdoms they visited, making them more powerful. Layla refused every time, saying it was unnecessary. Nuru didn't show it but Layla sensed boiling anger in him each time.

What made her more skeptical of her second husband was his absences. When she heard about the major riot that nearly destroyed a town, Nuru was nowhere to be found. Any riot that broke out he was never around.

_I have to ask him if he's the one causing all this and get him arrested. I know it might be risky but I must do it, not just for the safety of all people but also for my daughter Yuugi and Atem._

Layla turned around when she heard the door open and saw Nuru step in.

She took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _She walked to her husband.

"Nuru, can I ask you something?"

Said person looked at her. "Of course. What is it?"

"Are you..." she started to say cautiously, "are you the person responsible for the riots?"

There was complete silence between them. A pin dropping on the floor could be heard.

"Whatever gave you that notion," Nuru said, no inflection in his voice, his face stoic.

"I don't have proof but since the beginning whenever riots broke out, you're never around. Why is that?"

Nuru smiled at his wife but there was something menacing about it. "I guess I've been found out. I am the one responsible for causing the riots and a lot more soon." He reached into his robe. "And I can't allow you to tell anybody about this."

Before Queen Layla could move, Nuru was behind her, putting her in a choke hold, holding a knife to her throat. She tried to escape his grasp but he only tightened it, choking her. He pressed the knife against her neck, drawing blood.

He bent his head and whispered into Layla's ear. "This will be your last moment of living my queen."

* * *

Yuugi was walking through the halls with Atem and Jounouchi on both sides of her. Jou and Yuugi were telling Atem some funny stories of the journey when they were younger, most of them involving Jou making many clumsy mistakes. Atem's baritone laughter echoed through the halls.

When Yuugi was about to continue the story, she felt a familiar pain in her head. She stopped walking and clutched the side of her head with one hand, her face twisted in slight anguish.

Atem was right beside her, holding her at her shoulders. "Aibou, what's wrong?" he asked, worry and concern evident in his crimson eyes. Jounouchi stood beside her with the same expression.

"It's-"

She couldn't continue her sentence because the pain magnified, pounding on her skull. She gripped her head with both hands,her eyes closed tightly. The last part of her vision appeared, the fuzzy part slowly becoming clear.

Yuugi gasped as she saw the final part of her vision, her eyes looking shocked.

"Yuugi, what's-" Atem asked again but didn't get to finish as Yuugi quickly turned around and ran down the hall with incredible celerity.

"Yuugi!" The tan king called out to her but she didn't stop.

"Where is she going," Jou asked Atem.

"I don't know. Let's follow her."

The men tried to chase after the pale princess but eventually lost her. They frantically searched the seemingly endless corridors.

"Where could she have gone," Jou asked.

"I don't know," Atem said, "but hopefully she'll be okay."

Yuugi made it to her parents' chamber. Instead of knocking she hastily opened the door. She gasped and stood still at the doorway as she saw the sight before her. Her mother was in a choke hold by her stepfather, a knife held to her neck.

Layla noticed her daughter. "Yuugi, you must stop Nuru's nefarious scheme before it's too late!"

Those were the last words of Queen Layla before Nuru slit her throat. He dropped her dying body on the floor.

Yuugi stood there, paralyzed. She stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating. She couldn't close her eyes or blink, forced to watch her mother's blood flow steadily out of her throat, forming a pool of blood around her, staining her snow white dress.

But there was one thing that Yuugi could do.

She finally took in a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

Atem and Jou stood upright when they heard a shriek.

"That sounded like Yuugi," said Jounouchi.

Atem took off in the direction he heard the shriek, not waiting for Jou.

"Hey, wait up!" The lanky blond tried to follow Atem but eventually lost him.

Atem ran through the halls, finding one of the doors open. He stood at the doorway and the first thing he noticed was Yuugi. She was on the floor, her legs tucked under her, arms hugging her torso and she was shaking violently.

Atem crouched next to her. "Yuugi, what happened?"

She didn't respond back. Her eyes were blank, staring into space, ignoring him as if he wasn't there.

Atem was about to ask again but a metallic smell hit his nose. He turned his head toward the source of the odor. His eyes widened as big as dinner plates at seeing Queen Layla's dead body. His eyes trailed down, finding a pair of feet at the end. He looked up and saw Nuru with a baleful smile on his face and a bloody knife in his hand.

"Ah, King Atem, how have you been lately," Nuru asked as if his wife's corpse wasn't in front of him.

Atem growled and glared at him. "You snake! Why would you kill your own wife? She has done nothing to you!"

"You know I would love to tell you but I'm afraid that I won't have enough time. As we speak rebels are taking over your palace."

Sure enough, Atem heard an angry mob of rebels down the hall. He also heard his guards trying to fight back but they were quickly being taken over.

"I suggest you hide for now," Nuru added.

Atem cursed under his breath. He hated feeling feckless and craven but he had no choice. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he needed reinforcements. He also didn't want Yuugi involved although he had an inkling that she was involved indirectly.

Atem took her hand and pulled her up to stand. Yuugi's eyes were still lifeless but her body moved on its accord, which Atem was grateful for. He ran out of the room, his hand tightly holding Yuugi's as he ran back to Jounouchi.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for killing Queen Layla. I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this but ****like I said it had to be done. It will make sense at the end.**

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I couldn't decide whether to keep on writing or stop here but I wanted to keep you guys in suspense. I wanted to do that in a couple of chapters but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, up until now that is. **

**Review please! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update last Friday. The chapter was longer to write than I expected. I was on vacation for a few days and my mom needed her laptop for her work so that's why it took me so long to update. Also I have a very busy schedule ahead of me (school projects and exams) so I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try my best. Thanks for supporting me you guys! Really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Atem ran through the halls, with Yuugi trailing behind him, evading rebels that kept on coming left and right. He turned around a corner and crashed into Jounouchi.

Jou kept Atem from stumbling backwards. "Atem, what's going on," he asked in a panicked voice, "and what's wrong with Yuugi?"

Atem quickly placed them in a dark corner as a group of tan rebels sped by, narrowly missing them.

"It's Nuru," Atem explained once the coast was clear. "He's taking over my palace and I can't do anything at the moment. As for Yuugi..."

Atem looked at the princess with a crestfallen expression. Jou followed his gaze and gasped lightly at seeing his friend's condition. He gingerly held her head in his hands.

"Oh Yuugi, what happened to you," Jou softly said, mostly to himself. He searched for her usual twinkle in her once lively amethyst eyes but now they were dull and lifeless, unresponsive to the world.

"She's in shock," Atem said. "It must have been from seeing her mother's dead body."

Jou hitched in a breath at hearing the news. He swiftly turned his head to the tan king. "Queen Layla's dead?"

"Sadly yes. She died by Nuru's hand. Yuugi must have seen that too so she's most likely traumatized also."

Jou gritted his teeth. "That bastard! Her Highness didn't deserve that fate and Yuugi didn't have to witness that."

Jou ducked his head, his eyes shadowed by his shaggy hair, as he took in the devastating news. Atem allowed him to have a moment of silence as he thought about what he was going to do next. He could go to his council but there was a chance that they were captured and probably executed. He grimaced at the last thought and quickly shook it off.

Jou looked up at Atem. "What are you going to do now?"

Before Atem could utter a word, a shout was heard. The men looked up and saw a man pointing at their hiding spot.

"There he is! Get him!" His patrol followed after him.

Atem cursed under his breath. He held Yuugi protectively against himself. Her fingers twitched a bit but that was it. Jou stood protectively in front of them, his sword in his hand.

"Go on without me Atem."

He looked at Jou astonished. "What about you? I can't just leave you."

"You have to. If they catch you, there will be no one left to stop Nuru. I'll be fine. Just take Yuugi and go."

Atem still looked hesitant but eventually conceded. "Good luck Jounouchi." He ran the opposite direction, Yuugi's body obediently following.

Jou parried the rebels' attacks and was able to kill a couple. What he didn't watch out for was a man coming up from behind him. While Jou was distracted, the man silently crept up and knocked Jou unconscious.

* * *

Atem paused for a moment, seeing nobody chasing after him and Yuugi. He thought about his options while catching his breath. He couldn't go back to his chamber, the rebels might be searching and guarding it. He could go to Mana but he didn't want to get her involved in this dilemma. His council is most likely imprisoned. Escaping is out of the question.

Atem rubbed his head in frustration, feeling a headache coming. There must be something, anything! Then he remembered what his father told him, when he was younger, where to hide if there was ever a palace invasion. And he was standing right next to it.

Using some magic that Mahad taught him, he placed his hand on a slightly protruded sandstone. It glowed for a split second then part of the wall folded away, revealing a secret room in the wall. Atem stepped through, gently pulling Yuugi inside. The wall connected again behind them leaving them in the dark.

Torches lined on the wall magically lit up, revealing the setting of the room. There was just a bed and a plain wooden bedside table next to it. Atem sat down on the bed and pulled Yuugi down to sit with him. He looked at his little one solemnly and wondered if he will ever see her playful but still shy personality again. He grasped her head with both hands and tilted it up so that their eyes made contact.

"Yuugi," Atem started to say, "if you're still in there, please come back. I know you're grieving inside but you can't lock yourself up. It's not good. I'm here for you. Please come back, to me."

He gently kissed her forehead and waited for a reaction. Seconds passed by but it felt like an eternity to Atem. Seeing no change at all, Atem sighed in defeat. He was about to turn away but stopped when he saw one of her eyelids twitch. He continued watching her as she slowly blinked her eyes, life returning in them.

Yuugi stared at Atem as if she had forgotten him momentarily. She tilted her head to the side. "Atem?"

Said person nodded his head, smiling. "Yes little one, it's me."

"Atem," she repeated, relinquishing her friend's name. Then she remembered the last few moments of what she saw earlier before her brain shut down.

Her eyes started welling up with tears fast. "Atem, my mother. She's... she's..."

The dams broke, gushing waterfalls running down her cheeks. She threw herself to Atem, tightly wrapping her arms around him. She cried against his chest, sobs wracking through her body as she tried sucking in air. Atem wrapped an arm around her petite waist and pulled her onto his lap. He soothingly rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

He sighed mentally. He wish he could help his little one more rather than by comfort but there was only so much he can do.

He stopped his actions when he heard voices at the other side of the wall. He pressed Yuugi against himself, muffling her sobs and also slightly crushing her. He didn't mean to but he was trying to signal to her to be quiet. He was afraid that if he spoke, they would be discovered.

Yuugi winced when Atem started crushing her. She was about to ask him about his sudden gesture but stopped when she heard unfamiliar voices. She immediately went quiet also.

The couple didn't move a single muscle. They held their breath, waiting for something to happen. When the voices faded away, they gratefully exhaled. Yuugi continued grieving but much softer now. Eventually she fell asleep, a hiccup escaping now and then.

Atem laid down with Yuugi on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. He wanted to keep watch, make sure nobody came in, but his eyelids kept on drooping. He fought it for a while but gave up and allowed sleep to take over him.

* * *

Atem watched Yuugi vigilantly while she slept peacefully. It was quiet for a moment until the silence was broken by her soft whimpering and muttering.

"Mama," the pale princess muttered under her breath. A stray tear started falling down her cheek.

Atem instantly wiped it away with his thumb. He tenderly kissed her forehead and whispered reassuring words in her ear while lovingly stroking her cheek. He didn't stop until Yuugi quieted down returned to her peaceful sleep.

The tan king sighed. He and Yuugi have been hiding in the secret chamber for the past couple of days. He wasn't able to get enough sleep because of his little one's fitful slumber and keeping watch over her and the hidden door. Also he couldn't help but feel that Queen Layla's death was his fault. Yuugi warned him to do something but he completely ignored her suggestion. His heart wrenched at the prospect of his little one blaming him once she recovers from her ordeal.

Atem's stomach growled in protest, needing food soon. He glanced between his stomach and Yuugi, debating with himself whether to leave their safe haven or not. Then he decided to go, he wouldn't be much help if he was weak.

Atem gently placed Yuugi down on the bed, careful not to wake her. He got up and walked to the concealed door. He gave his little one one last glance before he opened the door and stepped to the other side.

He walked to the kitchen while stealthily avoiding the tan rebels. A few times , he almost got caught but barely any trouble. When he got there, there was nobody around. It was as barren as the Sahara.

_Where is the kitchen staff, _Atem wondered.

He shrugged his shoulders and carefully went through the cabinets, looking for fruits. The kitchen door slammed open with a thud. Atem turned around and narrowly missed a blade. He quickly grabbed a knife and assessed his attacker. He was somewhat muscular and had a lot of scars on his face. A permanent scowl was set there.

"Hello your Highness," the man said gruffly. "I'll have the pleasure of killing you and being generously rewarded by Nuru." Without warning, the man lunged at Atem.

Atem parried the attack and hit the man on the head with the hilt of the knife. The man growled and stabbed at him but he quickly dodged it. The attacker kept on slashing at him but Atem was quick on his feet.

He was eventually backed into a corner. His attacker smirked and stabbed him on his side at the same time that Atem stabbed him. Atem grunted at the shot of pain through his body. The man smirked at him but it quickly disappeared as he looked down at his body. Atem stabbed him in his abdomen, blood steadily flowing out of the wound. He removed the knife and let the dying body fall to the floor.

Atem stood there panting, weakened by the adrenaline. He grunted in pain, grabbing his side as the pain started settling in.

_I need to get back to Yuugi before somebody else finds me, _Atem thought to himself.

Forgetting the fruit, Atem walked, or rather limped, out of the kitchen and luckily didn't run into anybody and managed not to leave a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

Yuugi was sitting up in bed, wringing the hem of her dress in worry. She just woke up and for the first time took notice of her surroundings. All she did for the past couple of days was cry and sleep. She also noticed that Atem wasn't with her. She almost went into hysteria but forced herself to calm down.

_I hope whatever he is doing, he'll come back okay, _she thought worriedly to herself.

As soon as she finished that thought, the wall door opened. Atem threw himself inside and the door closed behind him. Yuugi quickly ran to him. She tried to help him sit up but he fell back down.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked, seeing the grimace on his face. She looked over his body and her eyes fell on the wound on his side. She gasped, horrified that someone injured her best friend.

"Oh Atem. Come on, I have to patch up that wound."

Atem stumbled a few times but with Yuugi's help managed to get to the bed. He sank into the mattress gratefully, sighing in relief. Yuugi tore off a piece of the bed sheet and placed it on Atem's wound, applying pressure on it to stop the bleeding. H hissed at the extra pain. Yuugi mumbled sorry then applied less pressure.

"This is all my fault little one," Atem said once he was able to tolerate the pain.

"How is this all your fault?" Yuugi innocently asked. She laid his head on her lap and moved his blond bangs out of his face.

"If I heeded your suggestion at the ball, none of this would be happening. Including your mother's death."

"Oh Até," Yuugi started to say softly, "even if you tried something , you probably couldn't prevent this. Just..." She leaned down and kissed Atem chastely on his lips then laid her forehead on his. "... don't ever leave me again."

Atem lovingly stroked her cheek in return. "Never."

The couple stayed that way for a while. Then they looked up when they heard the hidden door being opened. Yuugi stiffened. Atem growled in frustration since he wasn't able to do anything. They both relaxed once they saw that it was Mana.

"Yuugi! Atem!" Mana exclaimed happily, running to them, Isis and Dalila trailing behind her.

Mana tightly hugged Yuugi then looked down at Atem with concern. "Atem, what happened to you?"

Isis came over and examined the wound as Atem explained. "I just got stabbed on the side."

"Oh my Ra!" Dalila rushed over to them, her motherly instincts taking over. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine Dalila," Yuugi said, reassuring the caretaker.

Isis took out some ointment from her medicine pouch and applied it to Atem's wound. "I'm sorry, my king, for not seeing this coming. The Millennium Necklace has not been showing me anything as of late."

"It's alright Isis."

"Where have you guys been," Yuugi asked Mana. "How come you couldn't find us sooner?"

"We have been looking for the both of you ever since the invasion started. We were hiding in a lot of secret chambers until we came to this one and found you guys."

"And now that you have, you all need to leave the palace," Atem ordered.

The girls stared at the tan king with wide eyes.

"My king, I don't want to go against your wishes but why," Isis earnestly asked. "You need us."

"I don't want you all involved. If anything happened to you, I will never forgive myself."

"But-" Dalila was about to protest but stopped when Atem gave her a look that said he shouldn't be trifled with.

The girls still looked hesitant but eventually conceded. They turned to leave.

"Be safe you two," Dalila said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mana untied a bag and took out a couple of apples and gave them to Yuugi. "You guys must be starving."

"Thanks Mana. You're a life saver."

Mana nodded then walked to the door. "Good luck you guys." After that comment, the door closed.

Atem and Yuugi hastily devoured the apples, grateful to have something in their empty stomachs. After they ate their fill, Yuugi curled up next to Atem. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Atem didn't know why he was taken out of his dream paradise. He groggily blinked the sleepiness out his eyes. The first thing he saw was Yuugi's angelic face, even more beautiful when she was sleeping. Atem smiled at the sight but frowned when he heard continuous thuds against the wall. Before he could fully register what it was, the wall burst open, sand and debris flying all over the place.

Yuugi woke up with a jolt, Atem stood protectively in front of her. He couldn't see through the sand but he heard lots of people marching in.

Someone grabbed Yuugi's wrist and harshly pulled her away from Atem.

"Ah! Atem!" she desperately cried out.

"Yuugi!"

Before he could move, two guys held him back. Atem tried to fight them off but one of them managed to tie his hands behind his back. They did the same thing to Yuugi.

"You two are coming with us," one of the rebels said.

Yuugi and Atem struggled against their captors but were eventually taken out of their safe haven.

* * *

**Again guys, I don't know when the next update will be coming up since I have absolute no time. Hopefully I'll have a chapter up by Christmas break. Wish me luck on my exams!**

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody! I managed to update on time. Hooray for me! Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to do it again next week because of my exams. I have to use every second to study so you all are going to have to wait until Christmas break. I truly am sorry. So enjoy!**

**P.S Another bad news is that this story is almost over. I don't want it to end either guys but that's just how it is. There are only about two or three chapters left so savor it. But don't be gloomy! I already thought of a sequel. I already have the plot but I don't really have the details to bring it together so you're going to have to wait a bit. Another good news is that I am going to post a new story for next year. I won't tell you what it is about. It's a secret. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

Anzu opened her door slightly to peek outside the hall. She saw tan rebels constantly running up and down, looking for something. She closed the door, pressed her back against it, and slid down to the floor while sighing. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her shoulders. She knew exactly what that something was, or someone rather.

Her mind reeled back all the way to the past when she was younger. The whole reason this pandemonium was starting now.

Her father, the Libyan king, teamed up with Nuru so that they both could obtain Egypt. In order to ensure that they get the country, Anzu had to marry Atem. She was ecstatic at the time, not knowing the full reason for the engagement.

And that's when she started despising Yuugi. She got jealous of the attraction between Yuugi and her beloved Atem so she pushed her away, hoping that Atem will love her. She wanted to be the Queen of Egypt, not Yuugi.

Looking back on it, Anzu was ashamed of her childish behavior. No matter how hard she tried to keep them separated, she herself knew that she wouldn't be able to break the special bond between them.

But she didn't have to anymore. Her mind replayed the last couple of days.

She was sleeping peacefully in bed with Ryuuji until she was woken up by a shriek and a lot of commotion outside. She got out of bed and walked to the door. Instead of opening it, she pressed her ear against it, eavesdropping on any conversation that was nearby to hear through the door and comprehend what was going on.

To her luck, two men stood right outside her door talking about their master's plan. She gasped in astonishment and disbelief when she heard her own father used her to gain Egypt. She continued listening. Her eyes widened when she heard that they were planning to capture Atem and Yuugi.

She should have felt joyous when she heard the news about Yuugi but she didn't. She actually felt pity and remorse towards her. There was no need for her to hate the pale princess anymore. She loves Ryuuji now. She knows she only met him but she felt a spark and she knows that Ryuuji felt it too.

She woke him up and quickly told him what was going on. She helped him gather his things and helped him escape through the window. She promised him that she will see him again once all this blew over. They sealed the promise with a kiss the Ryuuji departed.

Anzu has been cooped up in her chamber since then. Servants came by to give her food but she wasn't allowed to leave. The order came from Nuru.

_Why should I stay put and listen to Nuru? _Anzu asked herself. _He can't control me. If I don't do anything, Atem and Yuugi might die and Ryuuji might be next._

With determination ablaze in her blue eyes, she got up and peeked outside. Once the coast was clear, she bolted down the hall toward the stables. Once she made it there, she mounted her horse and rode toward her kingdom, hoping to salvage an army that will obey her commands.

* * *

Yuugi had long ago stopped struggling. She submissively followed her captors, her head down. She peeked out from under her bangs to look at Atem. He kept on struggling but was stopped each time by the two men tightening their grips on him. Yuugi admired her friend's persistence but she wished he would stop before any harm came to him.

Their captors led them to throne room. As they entered, they saw Nuru sitting on the throne casually as if he owned the palace (which he kind of did but not officially). A pleasing smirk formed on his face as he saw what his minions have brought him.

The rebels forced Atem and Yuugi to their knees. Yuugi acquiesced but Atem fought back a little before complying.

Nuru stood up and walked down the steps towards them. "Well, I see you have finally decided to come out of hiding."

Yuugi stiffened at hearing her former stepfather's sarcastic tone. She kept her head down and forced herself not to tremble in his presence. Tears pricked her eyes at the memory of Nuru killing her mother but she quickly blinked them away. Atem growled and glared at him, hoping to make him flinch but much to his dismay, it had no effect on him.

Yuugi was too afraid to speak so Atem spoke up. "Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from killing your own wife and capturing me?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I want power and lots of it. I should probably start from the beginning."

Nuru started to pace as he explained his plan. "Being just a lord, I knew that I wasn't going to get much. So I decided to assassinate Rashidi so that I could get the crown."

Yuugi's head shot up at hearing her father's name. She stared at Nuru wide-eyed. "You killed my father?"

Nuru gave her a mischievous look as he confirmed her question. "Yes, so that I could become king of the Silver Moon Kingdom."

The pale princess stayed in her current position, processing the information. Atem sent her an apologetic look.

Nuru continued. "But even that was not enough. Layla had more power than me but she didn't use it strongly in my opinion. And that's why I started the riots. With the help of the tan people, I was hoping that she would abdicate herself from the throne but she remained.

"So I had to go to plan B. I formed a secret alliance with the Libyan king. We agreed that when Anzu married Atem that I would have the Blazing Sun Kingdom."

"Does Anzu know this?" Atem demanded. He swore he was going to despise Anzu even more if she was in on this since the beginning.

"No, she doesn't she's just merely a pawn in this plan." Nuru responded.

Ignoring Atem's shocked expression, Nuru began talking again. "But your father, Akunumkanon, was another obstacle. So I had a servant of mine sneak into your palace, poison his food, and escape without being detected. And now I have control over both kingdoms and soon the other kingdoms and countries."

"That's not true!"

Nuru turned his head to Yuugi who spoke up in defiance.

Yuugi resumed. "You don't have full control over the Silver Moon Kingdom. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Nuru stared at her for a minute then walked to her. Yuugi quickly put her head down in fear. She prayed to the gods that her former stepfather wouldn't kill her right then and there. A hand roughly grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. She shivered as Nuru's hot breath hit her face.

"That is true, but a woman of royal blood must remain on the throne or in line for the throne in order to rule the kingdom so I still need you. Also," Nuru's amber eyes darkened a bit. "I might need you for other things, preferably pleasurable things."

Yuugi tried to move her head away but Nuru's firm grip kept it in place.

"Don't you dare touch her with those filthy hands of yours!" Atem barked at him.

Nuru gave him a blank look then gave a quick signal to one of the men behind Atem. As a result, he got punched in the face and fell face-down on the floor. He let out a small groan of pain.

Yuugi managed to twist her head out of her former stepfather's grip. "Atem!" she said, worriedly staring at him.

He gave her a look that said he was alright. Yuugi didn't believe it but she slightly nodded her head nonetheless.

"You would do well to learn your place," Nuru snarled to Atem.

He stood upright and walked to the throne. "I believe we are done here. Send the former king to the dungeons." he ordered his men over his shoulder.

"You won't get away with this," Atem said as he was pulled roughly back up on his knees.

Nuru turned his head around and gave him a smirk. "I believe I already have."

That was the last thing Atem heard before one the rebels behind him knocked him at the back of his head, making him lose consciousness.

"Atem!" Yuugi tried to run to him but her captors held her back. She desperately called out his name hoping to keep him awake but to no avail.

He fell back down to the floor. His vision started darkening around the edges as he stared at Yuugi blankly. He saw her mouth moving but not a single sound came out.

"Yuugi." Atem said softly to himself. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Yuugi silently calling his name with a distressed expression on her angelic face.

* * *

"Atem, wake up!"

Said person groaned in his sleep but he didn't wake up.

"Come on Atem! You need to wake up!" the mysterious voice said while shaking him.

He opened his eyes groggily and blinked them to clear his vision. When they cleared, he saw Jounouchi standing over him with a relieved look on his face.

"Jou?" Atem got up. He winced in pain and put his hand on the back of his head, massaging the tender spot. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in the dungeons," Jou answered. "A guard dropped you in my cell. I've been trying to get you to wake up for the past ten minutes. By the way, where's Yuugi?"

"I don't know. Nuru had one of his men knock me out before he did anything to her."

Jou clenched his fists and teeth in frustration. "We need to get out of here and find her fast. Who knows what that snake will do to her."

Atem shivered in disgust as he remembered what Nuru said to Yuugi but he didn't tell Jou. "Have you tried escaping," he asked his friend, looking around the cell for any possible way to escape.

"Of course. I've tried the bars but they won't budge. The only way out is to get a key. A guard has it hanging from his sash. I've tried getting it but I have been unsuccessful."

"Let me see if I can retrieve it," Atem said.

At that moment, the guard with the key walked by. As he had his back to Atem and Jou, talking to another prisoner, Atem silently crept up behind him. He snatched the key with ease and without making a sound. The guard kept on walking, not noticing the missing key.

Once the guard was far away, Atem out the key into the lock and opened the cell door. The guard turned around, hearing a creak from one of the cell doors. He saw Atem and Jou escaping.

"Hey you-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence because Jou jumped him. He pushed a pressure point on him, making him fall asleep.

Atem threw the key to Jounouchi. "Free my council members then meet me at the soldier quarters." Atem ordered. "I'll find Yuugi."

"Right."

The two men separated to complete their duties.

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. It's Christmas break and I'm getting lazy. Also my mom's laptop shut down on me and I haven't been able to get on for a couple of days. I need to finish this story fast before I lose interest. Luckily this story is almost finished. I'm sorry if this chapter is really short. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I decided to update what I had for the new year. Enjoy!**

* * *

In a random chamber of the palace, Yuugi was struggling against her shackles. Her hands were chained to the bed posts and she was blindfolded. After many tries, the only result she got was raw wrists.

_It's no use, _Yuugi thought to herself. _I'm never getting out of here. Oh, Atem, I wish you were here._

A few seconds after she made her wish, she heard the door creak open slowly. Yuugi immediately went tense.

"Who's there," she demanded, trying not to make her voice tremble.

"Yuugi," a very familiar voice asked softly.

"Atem?" She turned her head to the direction of the voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes little one. It's me." Atem quickly rushed to her side and undid her shackles and took off her blindfold. Yuugi blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the sudden burst of light. Once she did that, she looked at Atem and gave him a crushing hug. He returned it wholeheartedly.

"You're okay. I'd knew you would come for me," Yuugi said.

"I did promise that I will always be there for you." Atem pulled back and kissed her passionately on the lips. Yuugi kissed back eagerly. After a few seconds passed, he broke the kiss and looked at her with concern in his crimson eyes.

"Nuru didn't do anything to you did he?"

Yuugi quickly shook her head. "Oh no. After you were dragged to the dungeons, he put me in here. I've been trying to get out but..." she glanced down at her wrists.

Atem looked down and gasped lightly at the sight of her wrists. They were bright red and slightly swollen. He mentally growled at Nuru for doing this to his little one but he put it aside. He had to tell Yuugi something.

"Yuugi," Atem said while still looking at her redden wrists.

"Yes Atem," she said curiously.

It was difficult for him to say what he was about to say but it was absolutely necessary. Yuugi won't agree to the idea but he has to push her, no matter how much it hurts him.

"I need you to leave the palace."

"What?" Yuugi asked, a shell-shocked look on her face.

Before she could ask why, Atem continued speaking. "Jounouchi will stay and help me. You, on the other hand, have to go back home."

Yuugi gripped Atem's hands tightly, her stubbornness kicking in. "No! I'm not leaving you. I can help."

"Yuugi-"

"Please," she pleaded, her amethyst pools shimmering. "Don't make me leave you."

Atem quickly closed his eyes so that he wouldn't succumb to his little one's puppy dog eyes. When he heard her sweet, pleading voice, he cracked open one eye a little bit and his heart melted at seeing her angelic and innocent face. He finally caved in when she let out a small whimper.

"All right, all right. You can help," Atem reluctantly said.

Yuugi smiled in satisfaction, a hint of mischievousness in it.

Atem mentally groaned at himself. _Those eyes will be the death of me. _He smiled a little. _But that's what I love about her._

"We need to get to the stables," Atem said to Yuugi. He held out his hand for her to take to help her stand up.. "You need to go back to your palace and get your army then come back. We are going to end this today."

"Of course," Yuugi responded.

Atem peeked outside and dashed down the hall toward the stables, Yuugi behind him every step of the way. There were extra guards around but they easily avoided them and made it to the stables undetected. They stopped at the entrance.

"This is as far as I can go Yuugi," Atem explained. "Jou is waiting for me. You are going to have to continue on your own." He grasped her hands and looked deep into her eyes with concern and love. "Please be careful and come back safely."

Yuugi kissed him on the lips then slightly pulled back. "I promise," she softly said.

They quickly kissed again until Atem reluctantly broke it. He walked down the hall and gave Yuugi one last glance before he turned around the corner.

Yuugi sighed in sadness, already missing Atem. She quickly went into the stables once she heard footsteps coming her way. She silently crept through the stalls, looking for Peter. When she saw a familiar chocolate brown coat, she ran to her horse.

"Peter!"

The stallion happily neighed at seeing his friend alive and well. He nuzzled her cheek and licked her face.

Yuugi giggled and hugged him. "I've missed you too Peter. It feels like forever since I've last seen you."

Peter stepped back and nickered lowly as if saying where have you been and what's going on.

Yuugi patted his muzzle in comfort and affection. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get back home. I have to stop Nuru from killing any other innocent people."

She mounted her horse bareback. As soon as she sat on his back, he dashed outside to the gate. Yuugi quickly grabbed his mane to steady herself, not expecting the sudden burst of speed.

When the guards outside saw the pale princess on her stallion, they quickly lined up, blocking the gate, spears pointed at them.

Yuugi gasped and pulled at Peter's mane, trying to make him stop. "Peter, stop!"

Normally, he would have obeyed his mistress but after not seeing her and worrying about her, he was determined to bring her back home and nothing was going to stop him. Instead he picked up more speed and jumped over the guards. As they stood there stunned, Peter kept on galloping toward the desert. Once the guards got over the stunt, they chased after Yuugi and Peter but they were long gone.

Yuugi looked behind, amazed at how much distance was between her and the palace in the time span of a few seconds.

She encouragingly patted Peter's neck. "Wow Peter. You impress and amaze me. Good job boy! Now, full speed ahead to the Silver Moon Palace!"

With a huff, the Arabian stallion galloped with all of his might to the palace, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

**So there you go! I'll see if I can get another chapter up by this weekend. No promises though. HAPPY NEW YEAR and review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody. This is the second to last chapter of this story. It's almost finished so enjoy it while you can. **

**In the battle scene, it might confuse you about who is where so I'll tell you now. Atem is in the north, Yuugi is in the south, Anzu west, and Nuru east. I wanted them to be positioned in all four directions so that the battle would be a bit more interesting. Let me know if you are still confused. I'll gladly help. Also, each of them are fairly separated but they can still see each others' expressions, actions, and speeches.**

* * *

"Your Majesty, the prisoners have escaped. Should we search for them and capture them again?"

Nuru listened to his soldier's statement and contemplated on what to do. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Of course he was expecting this news sooner or later but he wasn't scared in the slightest. Instead of panicking and frantically thinking of a plan, he remained cool and collected. A smirk formed on his face.

"No, they'll just escape again. Let them run amok. It wouldn't be any fun if they gave up so easily. But what we will do is prepare for battle. Atem will gather his forces so we shall do the same.

"Soldier! Gather all the men from my side and the Libyan king's, go east and wait at the kingdom's border. We are going to battle."

The tan soldier stood up. "Yes your Majesty!" He left the throne room to carry out his king's order.

* * *

Atem made it to the soldiers' quarters. There he found his soldiers (of course), his council members (including Isis for some reason), and most importantly, Jounouchi.

The soldiers kneeled once they saw their true king. One of them spoke up. "My king, thank the gods that you are still alive. We were all worried about you."

"I appreciate your concern but you mustn't worry about me," Atem said gently and firmly. "The kingdom comes first before my well-being. Understand?"

"Yes my king."

He looked at Jounouchi and patted his back. "It's good to see that you got here safe Jou."

He smiled, amusement glittering in his eyes. "As to you too your Majesty." They then turned to concern. "Where's Yuugi? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. I sent her back to her kingdom to gather her army. We are going to need all the help we can get."

Jou nodded. He knew that Yuugi hated fighting but she will gladly go into battle if any of her friends were in trouble. _She probably won't fight at all but she is a great strategist._

Atem did a quick look over on his army. He frowned when he realized that some soldiers were missing. _ A lot _of soldiers were missing.

"Where are the other warriors," he asked the captain of his army.

"Some of them have been killed during the sudden invasion of the palace. Most of them switched sides to spare their lives or have been loyal to Nuru since the beginning."

Atem narrowed his eyes. His heart panged at the betrayal of his own men but he didn't show it. "No matter. We will just have to make due with what we have. But, those soldiers will pay the consequences of their poor choice," he added fiercely.

He turned to his council and Jou. "Each of you take twenty soldiers. We will try to surround Nuru's forces on all sides if we can."

The captain spoke up. "Not to be rude your Majesty, but we don't have any weapons or armory. They were taken from us. How will we defend and protect ourselves?"

Atem smiled. "Not to worry captain. I have the solution."

He walked over to a wall and pressed his hand against a slightly protruded sandstone. The wall opened, revealing lots of sharpened swords and spears and gleaming armor. He turned back to his men, who were looking awe-struck, with a smirk.

"Men, prepare for battle!"

* * *

Yuugi entered her palace, still riding on Peter, and went straight to the council room. Servants, startled and surprised, quickly moved out of way and stared after the princess and her stead. Peter stopped once they made it to the council room. She dismounted him and opened the door. The only person in the room was her grandfather, Sugoroku.

Sugoroku glanced up and stared wide-eyed at Yuugi. His eyes started welling up at seeing his granddaughter alive and well. He hasn't seen her for the past couple of days and worried about her for hours. Seeing her barley scathed was incredulous.

He slowly stepped toward Yuugi. "Yuugi, is that really you?"

She nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes as well. "Yes grandpa. It's me."

"Yuugi," Sugoroku closed the distance between himself and Yuugi and hugged her tightly. "Oh my girl, I'm so glad you're alright."

"I missed you grandpa," Yuugi said, her voice cracking a bit. Tears silently fell down her pale cheeks.

"As did I my girl." Sugoroku rubbed her back soothingly and then pulled back, holding Yuugi by her shoulders. "How is King Atem?"

"He's fine. He is going to lead his army against Nuru for his heinous actions and I shall do the same."

Yuugi strode briskly out of the room towards the throne room, an aura of authority suddenly enveloping her. Sugoroku blinked, obviously sensing his granddaughter's change in aura but followed closely behind. Peter had long since went back to the royal stables on his own.

"May I ask why we are fighting against your stepfather Yuugi," Sugoroku asked curiously. "We haven't been able to get a lot of information lately."

"My _former _stepfather," she emphasized the word former, "has been the one causing the riots. He wants power. Lots of power so he took over Atem's palace. We managed to escape and now I will fight against him."

"Shouldn't we wait for Queen Layla's opinion on this? You know how much she hates to interfere in another kingdom's quarrel."

Yuugi stopped walking at hearing her mother's name. Sugoroku nearly crashed into her. He gave her a quizzical look at her sudden stop and stiff body. Yuugi sucked in a deep breath before talking.

"My mother... my mother is dead grandpa. She was killed by Nuru before the invasion."

Sugoroku gasped and put a hand on his mouth, astonished at the news. Neither of them moved for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. He finally spoke up. "Yuugi, I understand that what Nuru has done was horrible but you mustn't go after him for revenge. It's not right."

She turned around. "I'm not going after him for revenge grandpa, I swear. But Nuru does deserve it. If we don't stop, he'll not only take over my kingdom and Atem's, he'll go after the other kingdoms and countries and nothing will stop him. We have to do this."

Sugoroku contemplated this for a minute. After a little while, he nodded his head in agreement. "All right, we will aid King Atem."

Yuugi smiled in gratitude. "Thanks grandpa. I'll continue on to the throne room. Bring the commander of my army there please."

"Of course Queen Yuugi."

He was about to walk away but stopped when Yuugi spoke. "I won't take that title until the battle is won grandpa." She continued walking to her destination, purpose in her steps, without looking back at her grandfather.

* * *

Yuugi sat on her throne, patiently waiting for the commander. She didn't have to wait long as he arrived a few minutes later.

He kneeled and bowed his head. "Your Highness, you summoned for me?"

"Yes. You may stand up Ahmes." He stood up as Yuugi explained the situation while pacing. "The Blazing Sun Kingdom will be fighting against Nuru and we will help King Atem overthrow him. If we don't, he will take over the other kingdoms and countries, possibly destroy them."

"Your stepfather your Highness," Ahmes asked surprised.

"Yes. He was the one who started the riots and now the invasion of the Blazing Sun Palace. We must stop him before it's too late."

"Yes princess. Is there anything else that you need to say?"

Yuugi bit her bottom lip nervously at the question. There was something else that she wanted to say but she hesitated. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she had no choice.

"Commander, all of my soldiers are loyal to me correct," she asked, not looking at him.

Ahmes looked at Yuugi with surprise on his face. He answered nonetheless. "Of course princess. We all took the warrior oath to protect you and the kingdom at all costs. Why do you ask?"

Yuugi looked at Ahmes warily. "I am afraid that we might have some disloyal soldiers. I want you to interrogate every soldier and if anyone of them seem a bit suspicious or shady, kill him on the spot."

Ahmes took a step back at the pale princess's order. He valued his men and trusted every one of them like brothers. What has caused the princess to give such an order?

"Your Highness, I mean you no disrespect but I assure you that all of my men are trustworthy."

"I know but some of them might be more loyal to Nuru than to me. I really don't want to do this, I truly don't, but I need all of my soldiers to be entirely loyal to me."

Ahmes looked at Yuugi, seeing her distressed expression. He can tell that she really didn't want to do this. He hated the idea too but understood her dilemma and her solution to it.

He bowed his head. "As you wish Princess Yuugi." He left the room without saying another word.

Yuugi sighed in relief, glad that Ahmes wasn't going to against her command. She rubbed her head, a headache pounding in her skull. She walked to her room to grab a few things before going into battle. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to be glomped by Mana. She stumbled a bit but quickly steadied herself and Mana.

Yuugi pulled away, staring wide-eyed at her tan companion. "Mana, what are you doing here? Are Dalila and Isis with you?" She looked over her shoulder. She didn't see them but she saw the two Bengal tigers, Layla and Ari, Atem's falcon Horus, and her kite Isis in her chamber.

"Dalila's fine. She's resting in there." Mana pointed to the adjoining room. "As for Isis, she went back to the palace."

"Okay but what are you doing here?" Yuugi still couldn't believe that her tan companion was here in her room.

"When Atem told us to leave the palace, Dalila and I decided to go to your palace," Mana explained. "Isis stayed behind. I couldn't leave behind the tigers and the birds so I brought them along. When we got here, some guards asked us questions. Once we mentioned that we were friends of yours and by the order of Atem, they let us take refuge in your chamber."

"Okay. I'm just glad that you're alright. And thanks for bringing the animals."

Mana smiled. "No problem. Hey, I was kind of eavesdropping on your conversation with your commander," Yuugi glared at her for listening into her private conversation but Mana ignored it, "and I was wondering if I could help."

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked, momentarily forgetting that Mana was eavesdropping. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm positive. I've been practicing my magic a lot lately. I may not be a master at it like Mahad but I can cast spells pretty well."

Yuugi thought about it. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Mana but she looked really determined to help. Besides, she needed all the help she could get.

"All right, you can help," Yuugi consented.

Mana hugged her gratefully. "Thanks Yuugi. You won't regret it."

"I hope not. Now, come on. Let's get going."

* * *

As Atem was helping his men prepare, he noticed that the corridor outside was silent. He hasn't heard a single rebel walking or running for a while now. He looked outside and sensed that not only was the hallway silent but the whole palace as if it was abandoned. _Where did everybody go,_ he thought to himself.

Jou sensed his friend's hidden distress. He walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Atem?"

"It's the palace. It's empty except for us."

"Do you think that Nuru and his men fled once they found out we escaped," Jou warily asked.

Atem shook his head. "Not likely. Nuru knows that we are still here. He would have sent guards after us by now. He must be waiting for us somewhere. We better hurry if we want to catch up with him."

Once he saw that his council members and soldiers were ready to go, Atem led them out to the stables to get their horses. Along the way, the soldiers cautiously looked around, ready to attack anyone that might ambush them. They eventually found out themselves that the palace was completely deserted.

Atem greeted his horse, Timeaus, when they got to the stables. The gray horse gleefully neighed at seeing his friend. Atem affectionately patted his nose. "It's good to see you again old friend. I'm sorry if I worried you. Right now, we are going into battle and I need your help."

Timeaus nickered in response. Atem put a saddle on him and put his bridle in his mouth. He mounted Timeaus, gripped the reins, and led him outside. He found that his army, Jou, and his council were waiting for him at the southern gate. He beckoned with his head for them to start marching forward.

A couple of hours had passed as they continued marching at a steady pace. Ra was setting, causing the desert to become cooler. The soldiers silently sighed in relief as the blazing heat disappeared. Atem squinted his eyes as he saw two lone figures in the distance and other shadows behind them. He motioned for his army to stop. He took a closer look and realized that the two figures were Nuru and Anzu's father. They were far away but he was able to see Nuru's smirk.

"I see that you have come to fight me Atem," Nuru shouted out. He looked over Atem's army with scrutinizing eyes. "Though, you won't be able to do much damage with those numbers."

"It won't matter Nuru," Atem shouted back, "because I have reinforcements on the way."

"Really? Who?"

"Me."

Both men turned to the south at the sound of a feminine voice. Atem smiled as Yuugi appeared on Peter, her army right behind her. His smile widened even more when he saw that Mana, Layla, Ari, Horus, and Isis were with her. He internally frowned when he realized that even with the combined forces of Yuugi and himself, it still wasn't enough to take Nuru down.

Nuru figured it out and mockingly laughed. "Even with the aid of your lover Atem, it's still not enough. Who else is coming to join with you?"

"I am."

All three heads turned to the west. They all had astonished looks on their faces at seeing Anzu. Atem never thought he would be so glad to see her helping him. He was also thankful that she was siding with him and not with her father. Her army appeared to be twice as large as Nuru's and Atem smirked at that. They have a winning chance at taking down Nuru easily now.

Nuru seemed uneasy for a second but he quickly hid it. "No matter. We will still win this battle no matter how many soldiers you all have."

"That's right," the Libyan king said for the first time since Atem showed up. "And when we win, Nuru and I shall rule over all the kingdoms and countries."

He turned to the Libyan king. "Yeah, about that. There has been a change in the plan."

He looked at Nuru with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Nuru didn't answer. Instead, he quickly took out a blade, that was hidden in his sleeve, and stabbed the king in the abdomen. Atem and Yuugi gasped in horror. Anzu desperately yelled out to her father.

Nuru withdrew the blade. The Libyan king put his hand on the wound. He stared at Nuru as his life slowly leaked out from his eyes.

"Why," he hoarsely whispered, "Why would you do this?"

Nuru grinned evilly. "Because there can only be one king in my world."

Those were the last words he heard before he collapsed in a heap, dead.

Atem stared at the body, horrified, then he glared menacingly at the murderer. "You didn't have to kill him! He was your ally! Why did you that?"

Nuru looked at Atem nonchalantly as he cleaned the blood off his blade. "Because I'm evil like that. Besides, he served his purpose up till now and I didn't need him anymore."

Atem growled, his crimson eyes blazing with anger. "That is enough! You deserve to die just like the rest of the people you killed. This will be your downfall!"

He unsheathed his sword and raised it into the air. "Attack!" He yelled out, charging forward, his soldiers right behind him.

Nuru and his army charged toward Atem and his men. Anzu and Yuugi didn't go until Atem and Nuru's forces clashed, making it the perfect opportunity to block both of Nuru's army's sides. The four sides clashed altogether. Swords clanged against each other, creating screeching sounds. Bodies were already littering the ground. The tigers quickly took out any enemy that came too close to Atem. Horus and Isis pecked out the rebels' eyes. Timeaus and Peter trampled anybody that came too close to their hooves. Yuugi knocked out her opponents with her staff, leaving the killing to her soldiers. Mana stayed by her side, casting random spells and immobilizing enemies that came too close to her and Yuugi.

Atem slashed his way through the crowd, careful not to attack his own men or his allies. He dismounted Timeaus and let the horse do his own thing. He searched the crowd for the man that caused this pandemonium. He found his target in the middle of it with his back turned to him. Atem ran to him, his sword raised high, ready to attack him. He didn't expect Nuru to turn around so quickly and block his attack with his own sword. Atem kept on attacking but Nuru easily protected his weak spots. He slashed at Atem's chest and barely grazed his tan skin. Before he could finish the move, Atem found an opening and thrust his sword into Nuru, the end of it coming out from his back.

Everybody stopped fighting and just stared at Atem and Nuru. Nobody moved a single muscle or breathed. Atem took out his sword and Nuru crumbled to the ground. Atem hovered over him as his blood flowed out of him, the sand soaking in every drop.

He glared at Nuru, a tiny bit of pity in his eyes. "May Anubis have mercy on your soul."

Nuru exhaled his last breath and his body stilled. He was dead.

A few moments passed. Nobody moved still. There was one person that approached Atem. He turned around and saw that it was Yuugi.

Hope glittered in her amethyst orbs. "Is it over?" she asked softly.

"Yes aibou. It's finally over."

* * *

**Nuru's finally dead! Hooray! I'm so glad to get this chapter out of the way. Just one more to go. Hopefully, I'll have the last chapter up by Friday. You guys are in for a real treat so please be patient. I promise you won't regret it. Bye for now and review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody! This was going to be the last chapter but I realized that it was getting too long for me to write to update on time so I decided to cut it into two. Aren't you happy that this story will last a little bit longer? I know I am. So enjoy!**

* * *

"It's over! We won the battle!" Atem shouted out for everyone to hear.

The atmosphere suddenly filled up with victorious cries. All of the soldiers roared in victory. They quickly retained the rebels and traitors before they could escape. Anzu walked up to Atem and Yuugi as the soldiers took the now dubbed prisoners back to the palace to receive their punishment.

Atem slightly narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Anzu approached him and Yuugi. He really was grateful for her help. If it wasn't for her, they probably wouldn't have won the battle but he wouldn't put it past him if Anzu just helped out so that she could marry him.

Anzu saw the suspicious look Atem was giving her. She gulped and stopped a couple of feet away from him and Yuugi. All she wanted to do was apologize but she didn't dare move any closer just in case Atem wouldn't give her the chance to talk.

"Atem," Anzu started to say but he cut her off by holding up his hand.

"Wait Anzu. Before you say anything, I want to say something." He blinked his eyes and they changed from suspicion to gratitude. A small grin formed on his lips. "I thank you for helping out. Without you, we might have lost."

Yuugi nodded her head silently in agreement, allowing Atem and Anzu to talk in somewhat privacy.

Anzu's blue eyes widened, not expecting the praise. She smiled nonetheless. "You're welcome. I was happy to help."

"Now, what were you going to say?" Atem asked.

She spoke clearly, not intimidated of Atem anymore. "I just wanted to say, you don't have to worry about me marrying you. I don't want to be your fiancée anymore." Atem's eyes bulged out at the news. "I found someone else so I don't have to be with you. I can see that Yuugi is the one for you." She looked at Yuugi, causing the pale princess to fluster pink at the last sentence.

Atem shook himself out of his shock then smiled widely at Anzu. "Thank you Anzu."

She nodded her head then turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi, I'm sorry for all the times that I insulted you and pushed you away when we were kids and up till now. I was jealous of you because you had a special bond with Atem and I didn't. I should have treated you better, especially when you were being nice to me. You have every right to be furious at me but I hope we can be friends."

Yuugi just stood there, incredulously staring at Anzu. She quickly thought to herself if this was the same Anzu that hated her since childhood. She looked into her eyes, searching for any falsehood. All she found was sincerity.

She rushed to Anzu, giving her a crushing hug. Anzu loudly exhaled, all the air in her lungs rushing out. "You're forgiven."

Anzu returned the hug with equal pressure, a single tear falling down. "Thank you."

* * *

_The next morning..._

At the palace, the prisoners were clustered together at the front of it. Atem stood at the front with Yuugi and his council members standing by his side. The nearby villagers gathered around the prisoners giving them scolding and shameful looks.

"People of the Blazing Sun Kingdom," Atem loudly announced, "you are gathered here today to witness the punishment that I am about to give to these prisoners for their unlawful actions against our beloved kingdom."

The crowd roared in agreement. Atem patiently waited for them to settle down. He turned his narrowed gaze to the prisoners. "For your crimes of attacking my people and treachery, you are hereby exiled from this kingdom and Princess Yuugi's kingdom. If you are found on these lands, you will be killed."

"Take them to the desert," he commanded his guards.

"Yes sir!" The guards led the exiled prisoners through the village, where the people still scolded them and even threw things at them, and were released into the desert, never to be seen again.

After that, the crowd dispersed and the council went back inside, leaving Atem and Yuugi alone.

The tan king gazed at his little one. "What are you going to do now Yuugi?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Well, since both of my parents are dead, I'm the queen now. My people will be devastated once they hear that my mother's dead. I'll have to organize a burial ceremony for her soon."

Atem nodded his head in understanding. "I wish I could help but I know you can handle this on your own. I'll surely attend and I know you will be a great queen."

Yuugi smiled earnestly. "Thanks Atem. That means a lot to me. It might be a while before we can see each other again so keep in touch."

"I definitely will. I'll miss you." Atem hugged Yuugi then pressed his lips against hers, giving her a long, sweet kiss. The kiss left them breathless. She grinned and gave Atem one more chaste kiss before she reluctantly separated from him. She walked to the front gate where Peter and Jou were waiting for her. She waved goodbye to Atem before mounting Peter and leaving the palace behind her.

* * *

_Two days later..._

So Atem attended Queen Layla's burial ceremony just like he promised. Yuugi was grateful for his support because her emotions got the best of her again. Atem gladly comforted her during the mourning. The next day, Yuugi was crowned queen. The people of the Silver Moon Kingdom cried out joyfully, happy to have a kind and compassionate ruler.

For the past week, Atem and Yuugi haven't been able to write or visit each other. They were too engrossed in their own affairs to communicate.

One day, Atem was walking in his garden, sighing contently, enjoying the tranquility of it. He has been cooped up in the throne room dealing with the rebuilding of the village when the rebels attacked the second time.

He thought about Yuugi. He felt guilty that he hasn't written to her in the past week. He didn't feel too bad though. She hasn't either and he didn't want to distract her from her new responsibilities.

He glanced down at his closed hand. He opened it, revealing a ring. The band was glittering silver. The centerpiece was made of diamonds and amethyst jewels shaped into a flower, complimenting a certain someone's eyes and skin. After everything settled down, Atem was planning on proposing to her but he's just going to have to wait a little longer before he sees her again.

When he glanced up, his crimson eyes widened, not believing his sight. The very person he wanted to see so badly was sitting right there in his garden.

Yuugi was sitting on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. Her head was tilted up, her eyes were closed, her breathing was even as if she was meditating. The pink cherry blossom petals softly fell down around her, delicately kissing her cheeks and falling on her hair. She didn't bother removing them.

"Aibou?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the voice that called her by her nickname. She smiled widely when she saw that it was her tan lover. "Hi Até!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're here."

"I came here to say hello since we haven't talked in a while. I saw that you were busy so I decided to come here and wait for you."

"Oh. So, how is your kingdom?"

"It's doing fine. My people worship me as if I'm the goddess Isis since I'm doing so well. My grandfather has been helping me immensely with the duties that I'm getting used to."

"That's good."

They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the leaves rustling and breathing in the sweet cherry blossom aroma. Atem glanced at Yuugi from the corners of his eyes. She wore her white dress that showed her beautiful curves, silver bracelets adorned her wrists. Her tiara and diamond choker shimmered in the sunlight. He sensed that Yuugi still has her sweet and innocent aura but there was also a hint of authority to it. He smiled to himself, fortunate that this beautiful and amazing being was his. And soon, she will officially belong to him.

"Yuugi," Atem started to say, "I have something important to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. He stared deep into her amethyst orbs. Yuugi repeated the same actions. "Since we were kids, I had a crush on you. Now that crush has turned into love between us. I love everything about you, the way you smile, the way you talk. I love your passion for the small things that seem insignificant to others and for when you stand for something right. I love your bravery even though you are still timid. You light up my life everyday with your exuberant personality."

Yuugi blushed redder and redder at every endearing comment. Forget her cheeks, her whole face was as red as a tomato. "Where are you going with this Atem," she asked softly.

"What I'm saying is, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together until we leave for the afterlife." He got down on one knee, still holding her hand. He opened his other hand, revealing the ring. "Yuugi, will you marry me?"

Yuugi was speechless. She let the precious words sink in before she responded. Tears of joy steadily fell down her cheeks. She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

She flung herself into his arms, joyfully sobbing on his chest. Atem's heart swelled and he wrapped his arms around her petite body tightly. Yuugi pulled away a bit, allowing Atem to slide the ring into her ring finger. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Yuugi surprised him by crushing her lips against his. He returned it without hesitation. He gently nipped her bottom lip, earning a tiny moan from her. Yuugi twirled her fingers into his hair, bringing his head down, deepening the kiss. Atem licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in. He skillfully explored her moist cavern, tasting her sweet essence that he missed and craved so much. He ran his hands up and down her sides making Yuugi moan and shiver in pleasure every second.

After a few minutes, oxygen became a necessity. They broke the heated kiss, panting heavily. Once Atem recovered, he stood up and helped Yuugi stand up. "Come on. Let's go tell the others of our engagement."

"Okay," Yuugi said, still a bit dazed from the kiss since she has been deprived from it for so long.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope that I did the speech before the proposal decent enough. I wanted to make it as meaningful as possible but I tried my best. Anyway, one more chapter coming up next week. Hooray! Review! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! So this is the last chapter of More Than Friends. I myself am sad to see this story end but I'm also glad because I get to work on more stories later on. I'm sorry if my description for the wedding ceremony is vague. I've only been to one wedding and I can't really describe the decorations the way I want to, so sorry to disappoint you.**

**P.S I am happy to say that this story has over 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys for your support in the beginning and towards the end! I'm happy to say that the 100th reviewer is Shadow Realm Triforce! As a reward, I am going to PM her a portion of the sequel. Congratulations! Now, on with the final chapter!**

* * *

So Atem and Yuugi told everybody about their engagement. Atem's council congratulated them though they weren't all that surprised. Seth was especially happy that his cousin was finally getting married. Jou giddily hugged them but still playfully threatened Atem if he ever breaks Yuugi's heart. Atem asked Dalila if she could be the wedding planner. She gladly accepted the sent out letters to the other kingdoms and countries, inviting them all to the wedding that would take place in a month and they planned on telling their faithful subjects the great news tomorrow.

Finally, they went to Mana's chamber. They knocked on the door and entered when she said come in.

"Hey guys. What's going on," she asked as she putted away a few scrolls. "I've been hearing a lot of commotion outside. What's it about?"

She turned to the lovers with a curious look on her face. All she got was silence and the ecstatic expressions on Yuugi and Atem's faces. She arched an eyebrow in puzzlement and glanced down at their joined hands when something flashed in her eyes. She noticed that there was a flower-shaped ring on Yuugi's finger and a ruby-encrusted silver ring on Atem's. As Mana put two and two together, her eyes widened and she gasped lightly.

Sensing that Mana finally figured it out, Atem and Yuugi smiled brightly. "Yes Mana," Yuugi said. The two lovers glanced at each other then looked back at Mana. "We are getting married," they proudly stated.

Mana didn't speak for a few seconds. Suddenly, she let out a high-pitched squeal. She hugged Atem and Yuugi tightly while babbling. "I am so happy for you too! I knew this was coming but I didn't think so soon! You two are perfect for each other!"

She suddenly stopped and gasped in sharply as a thought entered her head. She turned to Atem with bright eyes. "Can I help plan your wedding? Please?" she pleaded.

"Um, well," Atem was about to explain to his friend that he already asked Dalila but Yuugi cut him off.

"Of course you can Mana."

"Yay!" She gratefully embraced Yuugi. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Aibou," Atem harshly whispered to her when Mana went to look for something.

"What," she asked perplexed. "Don't you want your best friend to help plan our wedding?"

"Yes but I already asked Dalila and," he glanced at Mana, "she can be too inordinate when it comes to decorations for special occasions."

"Hey!" Mana strutted to him. "I don't do that anymore. I've matured... but I might still do it for you two."

Atem shot his fiancée a I-told-you-so look. Yuugi just giggled. He sighed, clearly seeing that Yuugi and Mana already made up their minds. "Alright, you can help but, nothing too extravagant okay?"

"I can't make any promises but I'll try my best." Mana clasped Yuugi's hands into hers. "Don't worry Yuugi. This will be the best wedding that all of Egypt will ever see!"

* * *

_One month later..._

All of the royals from the surrounding kingdoms and countries gathered in the beautifully lavished throne room. Bunches of white flowers hung from the ceiling, lightly raining down on the guests. Vases of white lilies, lavenders, and white roses lined the aisle leading to the two golden thrones. Diaphanous silk veils swayed gently in a light breeze. A white silk rug covered the aisle, red rose petals embellishing it.

Atem was in his chamber, preparing for the wedding with the help of Solomon and Jou. He wore a white kilt and shirt and shoes. A crimson cape flowed behind him and a crimson sash stitched with gold was tied around his waist. Ruby-encrusted gold armbands garnished his arms and legs. His golden winged crown rested comfortably on his head.

Jou stepped away from Atem after he put his crown on. He looked at him on the full length mirror. "You look handsome Atem. Yuugi will be drooling all over you when she sees you."

Atem chuckled at the thought. "I bet she will."

Solomon stepped towards Atem and started fixing his raiment. He took a step back and admired his work. "Your parents would've been so happy and proud of you."

"I know Solomon," Atem said, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

As the elder left the room, he spoke over his shoulder with a playful glint in his plum eyes, "Don't be too rough on Queen Yuugi on your honeymoon night."

Jou laughed out loud as Atem's face turned beet red. "Solomon!" he exclaimed, completely mortified. All he heard from him was a rough chuckle.

* * *

Yuugi stood in front of a full length mirror as Mana and Dalila fixed her wedding dress. She wore a strapless, white lace dress that went all the way down, covering her feet. The top was in the shape of a heart and around her waist, above her hips, was a bright yellow sash. The rest of the dress flowed down her legs and flared out like a mermaid's tail. Yellow ribbons were tied up and down her arms. Her diamond choker and tiara gleamed in the sunlight. Lotus flowers adorned her long, tri-colored hair.

Mana stepped back after fluffing out the bottom of the dress. "There. All done!"

Dalila put the last lotus flower in Yuugi's hair. "You look very beautiful Yuugi," she complimented.

"She's more than that Dalila," Mana said, "she's gorgeous!"

The pale bride blushed profusely at their comments. "Thanks girls. For everything."

"It was entirely our pleasure," said Dalila.

Yuugi looked at herself on the mirror. Her smile shifted to a small frown. She shuffled uneasily on her feet. "I'm suddenly getting nervous. I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh no you don't!" Mana strutted to Yuugi, frustration evident in her eyes. "You are not getting cold feet on Atem!" She grasped her hands tightly, her eyes softening. "I know you're nervous. Every woman does on her wedding day. Just take deep breaths and ignore the hundreds of people that will be watching you."

"Thank Mana. That makes me feel so much better," Yuugi replied sarcastically.

She snorted at her pale friend's sarcasm. Dalila chose that moment to step up to Yuugi. She placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Let me give you another advice." The pale bride intently listened. "Just look at Atem and it will only be the two of you. Everybody else will just disappear."

"And you're sure that it will work?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Dalila winked. "It works every time."

Seeing Ra almost in the middle of the sky, Mana turned to Yuugi. "It's almost time. Are you ready to go?"

Yuugi smiled, renewed confidence shining in her amethyst pools. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Atem stood in front of the two thrones as the wedding ceremony commenced. Everybody turned to the wooden double doors as it opened and the music band started to play. Atem's jaw dropped to the floor at seeing the beauty that was walking down the aisle towards him. Yuugi walked elegantly as if she was floating on air. Her white lace dress blended well with her porcelain skin, making her look exactly like an angel.

As Yuugi walked down the aisle, she quickly got nervous at all the pairs of eyes staring at her. But, when her eyes laid on Atem, the people disappeared instantly. All her focus was on her handsome husband-to-be.

Atem held out his hand to his little one. She took it gracefully as she walked up the steps. "You are very beautiful Yuugi," Atem whispered low enough for only her to hear.

She blushed then whispered back, "Thanks Até."

They stood in front of Mahad, who was the preacher of the ceremony. He stated the usual wedding speech. Yuugi and Atem said their vows. Finally, they faced each other and held their hands, both of them mesmerized by the love and devotion in their eyes.

"King Atem," Mahad said, "do you take Queen Yuugi as your lovely wedded wife and promise to stay by her side, even in the afterlife?"

"I do," he proudly answered with no doubt in his tone.

"And do you, Queen Yuugi, take King Atem as your lovely wedded husband and promise to stay by his side, even in the afterlife?"

"I do," Yuugi stated, reciprocating Atem's tone.

"Then, by the power of the gods, you two are now forever bound. You may now kiss the bride."

Before Mahad could finish the sentence, Yuugi and Atem were already kissing passionately. The audience erupted loudly in cheer, a loud cheer coming from Mana. The newlywed couple pulled away reluctantly once oxygen became a necessity. The crowd dispersed to the tables piled high with food and drinks. Mana hastily ran to Yuugi and Atem and embraced them tightly. Several royal families congratulated them. The newlywed couple danced together throughout the rest of the wedding ceremony.

The festivity lasted until Ra started setting. Everybody from the Blazing Sun Kingdom, Silver Moon Kingdom, and the other kingdoms and countries gathered at the banks of the Nile River to see Atem and Yuugi off. They are having their honeymoon on an island in the Mediterranean Sea. They boarded the wooden boat and started sailing off.

Atem and Yuugi waved goodbye to the gathered population and they fervently waved back, shouting goodbye and have a safe journey.

"Goodbye you two," Mana yelled out. "Come back soon and have fun."

"But not too much fun," Jou yelled, causing himself and Mana to laugh heartily at the joke.

Yuugi blushed bright red at their remark and sighed. "Those two, I swear."

Atem chuckled, a light blush dusted his cheeks also but he hid it. "They're only teasing aibou." He gently kissed her cheek. She giggled cutely at the gesture.

The newlywed couple stared at the setting sun, awaiting their next adventure, a new chapter in their lives, and a new beginning.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it. Thanks again for your constant support! I'll have the sequel posted at the beginning of next month and a new story also. Check back here for the alert of the sequel and the new story. Review!**


	25. Notice

**Hey guys! This is just the notice to let you know that the sequel of More Than Friends is finally up! Hooray! For the other story, I'll have it uploaded tomorrow. I still need to change a few things. So, go read the sequel, Haunting Darkness!**


End file.
